Ange Terrestre
by ElGato44
Summary: Three years after she left Arcadia to become Queen, Angelique finds herself back on earth with her friends. Is there a purpose for her to be sent back as a fallen angel? What has happened to Arcadia and her dear friend? *Moved from the Angelique category*
1. Welcome Back

Chapter 1: Rainbow sky.

Three years….

It's been three years since she ascended to her role as guardian Queen.

Arcadia has resumed its peaceful lifestyle. Life without the Thanatos or Erebos.

It was peaceful for the inhabitants of the mainland. But still, shadows loomed though they didn't terrorize the citizens.

The Orb Hunters went in their separate directions, but many of them will converge again.

Starting on one afternoon…

Rayne sat on his desk looking over the invention reports. The afternoon was bright and enjoyable particularly in Pharian.

_They need some more work…_

He was still working with his brother to make machines that would repair the damage Erebos and Thanatos did years ago.

He was ready to fax the reports over to his brother, when the sky went dark.

"It can't be evening already-" as he looked out the window.

A myriad of colors shone through sky, bright and vibrant. It was like déjà vu.

_It can't be…_

He ran out of his office, "Someone get me a ride!!"

"Here you go little one," a large man with blond hair whispered in a gentle voice as he poured some milk for a stray cat in the street. The cat chirruped in content, before flicking its gaze up at the sky. J.D. turned, his amber eyes widening. _Angelique?_

"Captain!"

"Hyuuga," the female captain turned to her white-haired subordinate sailor.

"I beg you, please let us dock at the next port."

She gave him a questioning look, but one look at the sky, she understood. "Alright, you good for nothings! Get ready to dock."

Hyuuga looked at the sky lost in thought. _I will find you._

"Rene-sama!"

A group of soldiers in green berets rushed to the blond Head of the Order. "The sky…"

"I know," the young man replied, still not tearing his eyes away from the rainbow of colors._ I knew you'd come back._

In a large beautiful mansion on the outskirts of Rhys, the lone sound of the piano playing can be heard. A young man with long dark hair played the ivory keys to ease his aching and stressed heart. As soon as the piece was done, he let his hands drag off the keys to rub his eyes. Though they were tired and worn, having seen centuries of suffering they were a beautiful piercing blue, same as the cat's that just jumped onto his lap, purring contently.

Suddenly the white cat turned towards the window and hissed. A loud pounding on the front doors resounded throughout the empty mansion as the sky went dark.

"Nyx!! We know you're in there. Your time is up!" A gruff voice shouted from the outside of the mansion.

Crashing through the windows and the double doors several men in black body armor barged into the man's home, guns and swords pointed towards him.

"I should've known it would come to this sooner or later," the handsome man muttered.

On a beautiful lake in the countryside a man with a fishing pole in hand, sat relaxing in a small boat. He held a cigarette in his mouth and hummed a few sailing hymns, half paying attention to his fishing.

Then a rainbow filled the sky, an aura right over-head. "What the-" his eyes were wide open now. The colors swirled overhead and a beam of light shot down in the middle of the lake. The fisherman braced himself as waves rocked the boat. He looked up as the light disappeared. The sky then returned to normal and the man adjusted his eyes to where the light hit.

His heart went into his throat at what he saw. A young woman, with blue-white hair and a white flowing gown lay floating face-up in the middle of the lake.

"Hey!" he called, before he dove into the water.

She felt heavy, grounded. On an earth she was familiar with. She could no longer see Arcadia from her throne in the cosmos. Strangely though she felt at peace, vaguely aware of a rough voice of a man calling.

She opened her emerald eyes finding herself staring into the hazel eyes of a young man.

The man reeled back, "You are-" He had seen her before, but he couldn't place where. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," she said shyly. She sat up clutching at the wool blanket that surrounded her. "What happened?"

"You were in the lake. You were sent…from the sky," he answered. He sat back satisfied with her condition.

She turned back to the man. He was tall and really well built, with dark brown, curly shaggy hair and a patch of fuzz on his chin. "Where am I?"

"Hmm? Oh, you're in the countryside. The nearest city here is Pharian. We should probably get you there…er…what is your name?"

Without hesitation she answered, "Angelique." As soon as she said it memories came flooding back. People, places, events. It was all too much and she collapsed against the man's chest.

Angelique awoke once again, finding herself in a small tent. Sitting up she looked at her surroundings. Small pots and pans littered the tent floor and a gas hot plate sat in the corner. Fish bones filled a small pot nearby. She glanced at the flaps of the tent, moderately shocked to see several dead fish hanging on a line. Ducking under the drying fish she slipped through the tent.

The man with curly hair sat on a log by a campfire, fixing the strap of his straw sandal, a cigarette hanging in his mouth.

Angelique took one step towards him, "Excuse me."

His head turned immediately, and he threw his cigarette away, seeming out of manners, "You're up. Thank god."

He stood.

"Did I pass out?"

"Er, yeah. You might want to sit down," he pointed to the log where he sat, "Do you want something to eat, Angelique? I'm afraid I only have crackers and lake fish."

"I'm sure it's fine, sir."

"Alonzo. Call me Alonzo," he smiled. A warm gentle smile. She knew those smiles.

"Are you a fisherman?" she asked glancing at his fishing poles.  
"Er, no. I work for some rich man. But now I'm on vacation. Though I can't say that I earned one. I somehow made my job a vacation. However I was foolish enough to just leave with nothing but his camping supplies. Here," he pulled a cooked fish off the spick and put it on a plate, "It should be done smoking by now."

He sat down on the dirt floor, with a sigh. "Do you have anywhere to go? I can take you there tomorrow."

"Yes," she said without thinking. Images of a large mansion pierced her brain. That was her home.

"I'm not sure where it is," she finished sadly.

"Then, I'll take you to Pharian tomorrow. Someone there should be able to help."

"Thank you, Alonzo," she said before noticing wet clothes drying on some braches on the tree above.

"Your clothes. I'm sorry they got wet."

Alonzo glanced up, "Hey at least I have extra clothes. I nearly found you butt naked in the lake."

She blushed furiously and wrapped the blanket tighter around herself, her ears pierced with laughter from the man near her.

"I'm only joking. God knows how many people have seen me naked…"

"That's not helping matters," she said softly, lightly taking what he said as a joke.

He continued to chuckle, "I'm only kidding. Though I do tend to do some of work in the nude. Don't tell my boss that though. God knows what he'll do if he found out that I made some of his meals in nothing but an apron and oven mitts."

She covered her mouth to hide the smile she had. She hadn't seen Alonzo's boss, but could only imagine one's disgust.

"There's a smile," he laughed to himself. He paused staring at her small smile as she looked up at the starry sky. She looked lost.

_Why? Is there a reason why I am sent back? Was I unsuccessful in protecting Arcadia?_

A black car raced down a dirt road in the middle of two pastures. Rayne peered out the window. He spotted him. A tall blonde man racing down the side of the road at break-neck speed. He instructed the driver to pull up beside the man. Rayne rolled down the window, and the man looked to the side, surprised to see the red head.

"J.D., get in the car!"

He flung open the door while the car was still in motion. J.D. complied and in one fluid motion leapt into the moving car.

A/N: There's the first chapter. The title of the story roughly translates to "earthly angel" in French. Alonzo is mine. I put OCs to test my own creativity and there will be disappointment for all you Rayne fans out there, I'm taking another direction. Just thought I'd tell you all before you have my head. I will give further explanations later. I am studying film, and I have watched the show closely and this my personal analysis project for this show based on the eyes of someone who studies shows and movies for twelve hours a week. There will be common themes here that can be seen in my other stories because I don't have time to think up of any right now. This will start out action and mystery pumped then falls into raunchy and sappy. Be careful with flames. Tactful flames I will tolerate as long as you guys don't fill up my inbox full of them. Flames with no explanation like "This story sucks," will not be tolerated. As I have said before, if you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that. I hope I don't sound too belligerent but I'm too tired to deal with them. I'm trying to finish my other stories as well. Anyway, enjoy the show.


	2. Reunion

Disclaimer: I should've done this for the first chapter, but everything here except Alonzo belongs to KOEI and whatnot.

Chapter 2: Reunion

The next morning Alonzo woke later than he had intended. Well, he usually woke up late anyway, but he had to take Angelique to Pharian to give her help then get back to his vacation. It wasn't that he didn't want her around, but as he was, with nothing but fishing poles and a wooden boat, he was pretty useless.

He sat up, the pre-noon sun shining in his face through the branches. Alonzo stood and walked toward the tent, adjusting himself shamelessly with a grunt. He parted the tent flaps finding the makeshift bed empty. His brow frowned in curiosity. Maybe she left before him. Cursing himself for waking so late, he stepped back out. Immediately, his heart eased. She was still here.

Angelique stood by the lakeshore, gazing out at the calm waters, her white gown flowing so gracefully in the small breeze. It almost looked like angel wings.

That was when he first realized it.

"You are…" he whispered to himself. _The Queen?_

_Angelique._

She turned to face him, giving him a somewhat childish smile. "Good morning, Alonzo. I'm sorry to have stolen your bed."

He blinked snapping himself out of his gaze, "Ah, don't worry. I'm only sorry that I woke up so late. I originally wanted to get an early start so we could get to Pharian earlier."

"What about your things?" she asked nodding to his fishing poles.

He rustled his mop top, "Don't worry, I'll be back here. We should get going, if we leave now we could get to Pharian before noon tomorrow."

The two set out for Pharian, using small paths that were naturally cut in the woods. Angelique however didn't have any shoes, and Alonzo didn't have any extra footwear with him. So by the end of the first day, he ended up carrying her, much to her protest, over the tougher terrain.

"Wait, Alonzo, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm trying to carry you. It's very dense ahead. I would follow the road but that would take longer," he lifted her and flung her over his shoulder, her squealing in protest. He laughed, "Now, be a good girl or I'll end up dropping ya. And I don't want a cute face such as yours get dirty."

She flushed. Angelique remembered a blonde man saying similar words to her long ago. For a moment he saw him in the man carrying her.

_Everyone, I will see you again._

In spite of her discomfort, Alonzo would sing and hum, causing her focus to be towards the song, instead of the awkward position she was in. The songs held a common theme. They were songs telling different tales about sailing and the sea.

"_I'm marchin' inland from the shore__  
__Over me shoulder I'm carryin' an oar__  
__When someone asks me "What is that funny thing you've got?"__  
__Then I know I'll never go to sea no more, no more__  
__Then I know I'll never go to sea no more…_"

His voice was pure and calming, like he had heard and sang those songs all his life.

"Those songs you sing…" she said when he finished. "Where did you learn them?"

He paused and wouldn't answer, but she felt his shoulder move in a shrug, "Ah, you know, here and there. They help get through a day's work." Alonzo chuckled. "Though they don't really fit in with working in a mansion. My employer seems to point out that fact when I get too loud. 'This isn't a ship.'"

"Were you ever on a ship, Alonzo?"

"I guess you could say that."

Brief flashes of her time on Sedona's ship crossed her mind. Alonzo's hymns making the memories all the more vivid.

---

"No one's here," Rayne said glancing at his surroundings. J.D. 's sensors tried to pinpoint the location where the beam of light hit the earth. He was sure this was the location, but all they found was a campsite, the occupant gone.

"My scanners measured that this was where the light hit."

Rayne groaned, "Hopefully we'll get more leads. Let's get back to Pharian. Maybe someone there knows something."

_Angelique, I really hope…_

_---  
_

"Finally," Alonzo sighed upon seeing the port of Pharian. Angelique stared at the buildings and ships._ This place…how many times have I ended up here?_

Alonzo and Angelique strolled the edge of the port, Alonzo guarding her from stares; "Let's get you to a safe place…" he said looking around hoping to find a hospital or a police center.

"Well, hang me high and call me a whaler! If it isn't Alonzo!" a woman's loud voice called from a ship docked at port.

"Ah, shit…" he muttered to himself, "Sedona…what are the odds."

He raised his voice and shouted back, "Sedona, I thought the whole city gave you a restraining order."

Angelique looked up at the ship upon hearing the familiar name. There she was. Sedona. And beside her….

_Hyuuga._

"Who's that with you?" Sedona asked. Alonzo turned back bringing Angelique forward a little. "It's a long story, but she is lost…"

He stopped seeing Sedona's shocked appearance.

"Angelique…" the white haired man beside her said softly. Tears in his eyes, he jumped from the edge of the ship. "Angelique!"

"Hyuuga!"

"You know her?"

"You can say that," Sedona said walking down the walkway from her ship to the dock. "She sailed with my crew once."

"Angelique," Hyuuga got to his knee barely restraining the tears from his eyes, "I knew you'd come back."

"Hyuuga please. We've been through this. Stand please."

"But you're Queen…"

"I'm still me."

"I knew it," Alonzo said, "Those wings…they weren't part of my imagination."

"Alonzo…" she turned to the larger man. She probably should've told him, but that would've made the whole trip awkward and uncomfortable. "I was an ordinary girl, and I still think so. I'm sorry, I should've said something."

"I would've cleaned up my act."

Sedona's eyes turned cold and stern, "You didn't try anything with her did you?"

Alonzo reeled in shock, "Good god woman …I'm not as bad as you would think."

"Good," came Hyuuga's cold voice as he rounded on the taller man, "Because if you did anything to hurt Angelique…"  
"You're an angry little man, aren't you," Alonzo teased, not showing any ounce of fear of Hyuuga's threat.

"Hyuuga, we had a fun time getting here. Right, Alonzo?" Angelique wedged herself in between the two men and smiling at Alonzo. He backed down, "Uh, yeah."

"I am grateful to have had him there with me, I would've been so lost."

Alonzo cleared his throat and for the first time in a long while, blushed, much to Sedona's amusement.

"Well, it looks like we've found a safe place for you. You will be alright, won't you?" Alonzo asked, staring at Hyuuga. She nodded. He reached over and tousled her hair giving her a smile. "I'll leave you here then. Let us meet again. I could introduce you to my boss, I'm sure he would enjoy the company of someone like you."

"Thank you, Alonzo," she called to the retreating who gave them a wave.

"You know, I can't say I've seen Alonzo blush before," Sedona muttered, before turning to the younger girl, "We saw the lights the other day and Hyuuga demanded that we dock, good thing, eh?"

Hyuuga drew closer to Angelique, "It was quite a phenomenon. But, I confess, my heart skipped the prospect of seeing you again, just like you promised."  
"I'm glad you are well Hyuuga, I can't wait to see everyone again."

They were interrupted by the sound of screeching tires…

----

"Still no luck," Rayne muttered gazing out of the window of the car.

"Don't worry, we will find her," J.D. assured, "Maybe we're trying too hard, she could be right under our nose."

"Everyone in Arcadia, saw those lights. They must know what that meant. Surely if anyone found her they would turn her in."

"I'm sure she's fine, there's no Thanatos left to hurt her."

J.D. received silence. With a sigh he mimicked Rayne's position and stared out of his window, images of his time with the girl flashing in his memory program and he saw the subject of his memory standing by a ship. He blinked, shaking his head.

Yes. It had to be. That blue-white hair.

"Stop the car!!!"

The driver, stunned, slammed his foot on the breaks causing the car to screech to a halt.

"J.D. what the-" Rayne started but was cut off as he was pulled out of the car by the android.

J.D. ran as fast as he could, dragging Rayne behind.

"Angie!!"

---

Angelique found herself being lifted by a pair of strong arms, and she crushed against a large man's chest in a fierce hug.

"J.D.," she gasped, from both shock and trying to gain a breath.

"J.D! The poor girl can't breathe!" a rough voice scolded behind him.

The large man put her down apologizing and she could see the red hair of her good friend Rayne. He was smiling broadly, green eyes lit like a small boy in a candy store.

"Well if this isn't a coincidence," Sedona's eyebrows rose looking at Angelique's three comrades who have a joined together for an odd reunion. Angelique's eyes began to water. Her friends have found her. Suddenly she didn't feel so lost. She felt like she never had left Arcadia. She grasped Rayne's and Hyuuga's hands words leaving her.

"I knew you were right under our noses," Rayne sighed and blushed, seeing Angelique's attire.

Sedona cleared her throat, "Maybe I can give you some more suitable clothes. Come on aboard."

A/N: I know it's awful coincidental that they all find her at pretty much the same time, but I'm trying to move things along. Reviews are fun to look at, they make my eyes dance. So please, review. The song Alonzo sings is an old sea shanty called "Legend" the Tom Lewis version.


	3. Homeward Bound

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize belongs to me

Chapter 3: Homeward Bound

"So you don't have any clue as to why you were sent back here?"

Angelique was sitting at a table talking with her friends inside the cabin of Sedona's ship. They had asked the main question that was gnawing at her insides ever since she awoke on earth.

"I don't know. I wonder if it was because I was unsuccessful in protecting Arcadia."

Rayne snorted, "Doubt it. Arcadia hasn't seen or heard from any Thanatos recently. After Erebos was purified, the leftovers were weak enough for the Silver Knights to finish off."

J.D. 's soft voice rang, "She probably did such a good job of protection Arcadia, that the cosmos didn't seem to need her."

"Rene-sama may know," Hyuuga suggested. "We could head on over to Celestizm to find out."

Rayne groaned, "That's like a week away."

"Angie, should take some time to rest," J.D. said as Rayne folded his arms.

"What do you suggest? She won't get rest in Pharian once knowledge of her return gets around."

Hyuuga grunted, "I will take a leave from the ship to see that Angelique gets to wherever she wants safely."

"I figured as much," Sedona grumbled tracing her lip with her index finger, "Staying on this ship wouldn't be such a good idea. It can get pretty chaotic."

"Bernard is in Rhys, reporting at the moment. I'm sure she would like to see him first."

As much as she adored her friends, she didn't like how they were discussing the situation like she wasn't there. Still, she was too polite to rebuke. Truth was she didn't know where to go next…until J.D. said those words that made her heart flutter with relief and excitement.

"Why don't we take her home?" he turned to Angelique, "Would like to see your home again, Ange." He finished his sentence with his usual beaming smile.

_Home._ That beautiful dazzling mansion that rested in between sloping green hills. She felt her heart soar she would see it again. She would see _him_ again. Her home. Sunlit Mansion.

---

Now she found herself in Rayne's car, squished in between Hyuuga and J.D. J.D's hulking build didn't quite fit in the car as Rayne and the others had hoped, and the android offered to get there by foot. Angelique insisted he remain with them, no matter how uncomfortable it was.

"I confess I haven't seen or heard much from Nyx after you became Queen," Rayne said, "Most of us went our separate ways."

She stared at the trees outside the window. _I hope he has lived for happiness, just like I asked him to._ She thought what he would be like after so long. Would his smile still be warm? Would his very presence cause butterflies in her stomach? How would he repair himself after Erebos took total control of him?

"Look, Angie." J.D. pointed to the cream colored mansion that could be partially seen through the trees.

Upon seeing it, memories of her time there flashed through her mind along with a soothing gentle voice that resounded in her head. _Welcome home, mademoiselle._

The car stopped at the front gates and the four filed out of the car.

The gates were open and Hyuuga took notice that the lock on the front of them seemed to be broken. He made that as a mental note and didn't address it to the others. As the four drew closer down the path, they realized something was terribly wrong. Angelique could barely contain a gasp.

Sunlit Mansion was still standing, but the exterior was damaged. Many of the glass windows were shattered, the front doors were strewn off the hinges, the frame chipped and broken.

"What the--what happened here?"

They cautiously continued up the pathway barely noticing the tall man bending down near the doorway, inspecting the rubble. Whoever he was he wasn't Nyx. Rayne reached for his gun.

"Hey what're doing here?!"

Grunting the man stood and turned. Angelique recognized that man. His unruly, curly hair, "Alonzo?"

Alonzo was surprised to see Angelique, "You?"

Rayne glanced back at the girl, "You know him?" She nodded. "He found me after I came back to Arcadia."

Hyuuga took on aggressive posture, "What're doing at Sunlit Mansion?"

He gave them all an incredulous look, like the answer should be obvious, "What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? I work here."

Rayne's hand left his gun, "You work for Nyx?"

Nyx is Alonzo's boss?

"Of course," he answered.

"Since when did he need a servant?"

"Since about six months ago apparently. Very probing bunch you've got here, Angelique," Alonzo smiled down at her.

Rayne ignored that last statement, "Do you know what happened here?"

Alonzo shrugged, "How should I know? I just came back from vacation."

He stepped back peering up at the mansion's façade.

Rayne murmured, "Something horrible went on here."

Alonzo rolled his eyes at the obvious statement, "Either that or Nyx knows how to party."

"But is he okay? He maybe still inside," Angelique went on ahead, but was pulled back. "Hold it there, missy, you can't just go barging in there," Alonzo said, "If this house was attacked then who or whatever that did this may still be in there. I'll go first."

The rest followed the servant inside closely. As Alonzo passed the doorway he mumbled something about 'calling those damn contractors' before they could see the inside.

Angelique was surprised. The layout was exactly like how she remembered it. The grand staircase in the very center, chairs and couches surrounding a coffee table and a grand piano in the far corner. Aside from glass strewn across the carpeted floor and upturned couches, not much was destroyed.

"Oi, Nyx!" Alonzo barked through the mansion, "You in here?!"

There was no answer. Alonzo scratched his hairy chin, "Guess not."

"What d'you mean you 'guess not'?" Rayne retorted not satisfied with Alonzo's lack of thoroughness, "He still could be knocked unconscious in the house."

Alonzo rounded on the smaller red head, "The house was broken into. Nothing was stolen or missing except for the owner. I think chances are that whoever did this didn't want to come over for tea and truffles. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Now get off my back."

Rayne was displeased with the man's tone and he pressed himself closer so they were face to face (though Alonzo was much taller). Meanwhile J.D. was waving his hands to try to diverge their attention from killing each other.

Rayne's throaty voice spat, "You wanna start something?"

Alonzo met his challenge, "Bring it on, belly shirt."

"Stop, you two, please," Angelique pleaded, already sensing that tensions were high enough as it is. Both men backed down, Alonzo sighing, "Damn, she already has me whipped."

"Alonzo, is it possible that Nyx may have held something valuable and that they were looking for it?"

He shrugged, "He has some standard rich guy stuff. If they wanted one valuable thing they would probably have taken the other valuables."

"We'll check the other rooms just in case," Rayne and his other male companions made to split when a meow was heard. Angelique felt something soft rub itself between her legs. It was a white cat with blue eyes. It's name clicked in her head, "Erwin." She smiled a little and picked up the small cat and cuddled it against her chest, "I missed you too, Erwin."

Alonzo bent forward to face the small cat, "I suppose you can't tell us where your master is."

The cat chirruped and jumped out of Angelique's arms and scurried towards the piano. Alonzo followed Erwin seeing him perched on the stool. He stopped and without turning back instructed the other men, "Guys, it's best not to let her see this."

Rayne peered over and uttered, "Oh, jeez!!"

J.D. placed gentle hands on Angelique's shoulders, perhaps too gentle, she rushed forward out of his grasp trying to see what those solemn and disgusted faces were staring at.

The ivory keys of the piano were stained with red blood. Most of it was dry but there was so much of it that a few drops could be heard dripping onto the floor. She froze as she swore her heart stopped and was lodged in her throat.

"Angie," J.D. whispered as he turned her away from the bloodstained piano.

"There's a lot of blood," Hyuuga said brusquely, "But not enough to kill a man."

"We'll search the mansion and the grounds, he may still be lying somewhere."

Rayne made a dash upstairs while Hyuuga went through the kitchens. Alonzo turned to J.D, "You search the grounds, and I'll take care of Angelique."

The blonde man hesitated for only a moment before rushing outside. Alonzo placed his hands on the girl's shoulders, finding that she was trembling. _She knew Nyx, huh._

"Come here," he said softly pulling her over to the sitting area, flipping a couch upright and settling her on it. "Everything will be fine."

She wished she could believe him, but after seeing the blood…_Why, Nyx._

"If we don't find him here, I'm sure your friends will try to find. He's around here somewhere." Angelique stared up at the man's face, trying not to let the tears escape. He sighed, "Now calm yourself a little. I'm really no good with tears, but if you need to cry, cry."

She willed herself a deep breath, and swallowed her tears for now. But that didn't stop the fact that she felt just like she did when the Sunlit Mansion burned down and its owner appeared before her in a revealing dream. These were slightly different circumstances, but this feeling was likely brought on by her desire to see him again. To reunite with him just like she did with the rest of her friends.

Erwin crawled on her lap, purring softly. She stroked his soft white fur, happy that he decided to warm up to Nyx and live here with him. So he wouldn't be alone. Well, now he had Alonzo as well to keep him company.

Rayne came down the stairs, disappointment hanging in his words, "He's not in any of the rooms upstairs." The other two came back with negative results.

"I'll go run and check any nearby hospitals," J.D. announced, before running back out through the broken front doorway.

"I told Bernard that I'd meet him. Maybe he knows something. We should get going," Rayne said. Angelique jumped up, "I'll go with you!"

"No, Angelique you stay here. Though I will probably regret leaving you with _him_," he jerked his head towards the curly-haired man, "you need your rest. We'll be back soon enough and I'll drag Bernard with me."

"I've got to clean up this place I guess," Alonzo groaned looking at all of the glass and bits of wood on the floor.

Angelique eyed the mess. It could take all day and night to clean it up, "We could help you…"

Alonzo chuckled and held her back, "Oh, no you don't, it's off to bed with you, little missy." He pushed her in the direction up the stairs, "I know the perfect room for you."

He guided through the familiar halls, stopping at a familiar door. He opened the door to a room. _Her_ room. It looked just as it did when she lived here. From the furnishings to the color of the drapes, it was the same.

"I hope you like it, though for some reason the boss won't go in here and keeps this door shut."

For some reason she couldn't explain, Angelique felt touched. It was like he was waiting for her to come back.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure."  
"In the time you have known him, has Nyx been happy?"

Alonzo stared at her quizzically, at the oddity of her question, but from her distraught look, he knew he had to answer the question carefully but honestly. "I can't read men's emotions very well but from what I have seen, yes, he has been happy. But I wouldn't say he was doing a jig when he got up every morning. It seemed that he was missing something, though.

"Missing what?"

The man smirked and tapped her playfully on the nose, "A girl like you." He chuckled and left through the door before Angelique could respond.

Angelique laid herself on the bed, staring out the window. Her home was just as it was, just how she remembered it. But why did it feel so empty? It didn't feel like home because _he _wasn't there.

She slowly closed her eyes and let a tear escape.

A/N: A little sappy at the end. Oh well. I think Hyuuga and Rayne need to take a chill pill or two, though granted, finding their friend's in trouble may bring tension to anyone. Review.


	4. At the End of the Day

All the usual disclaimers in place.

Chapter 4: At the end of the day…

"Rayne, good to see you," the brown haired man smiled. "And you brought Hyuuga too. This is a surprise."

"I take it you saw the lights."

"I did," Bernard said leaning back in his chair in the hotel lounge. "So does it mean what I think it means?"

"That Angelique's back? Yes."

Bernard let out a hesitant breath, relief and joy filling his chest in finding that his relative returned. "Do you know where she is?"

"Yes we do. She's safe."

"For now," Bernard's voice went low, suggesting that all was not well.

"What do you mean?" Rayne asked.

Bernard sighed and flipped open a folder containing reports, "I've been investigating reports of Rebel sightings here in Rhys."

"Rebels here?" Could that explain why Nyx disappeared? "Why would they come here?"

"It could be a number of things."

"Could these rebels have something to do with the destruction at Sunlit Mansion?" Hyuuga addressed his question to Rayne.

"The mansion was attacked?" Bernard asked.

"Yeah, and Nyx gone. And we don't think he did the destruction this time," Rayne confirmed.

Bernard rubbed his eyes, "I guess that wouldn't surprise me."

Hyuuga and Rayne gave him a questioning look.

"Nyx's family has been in the shipping business for centuries. That's where most of his wealth comes from," Bernard explained. "Most of that business derives from ships that ship goods and supplies in between the Medina Islands. It unites the islands essentially through trade."

"So what does this have to do with his disappearance?"

"A number of things I'm sure. The Rebels decided to make their base on those islands since they are independent from the rest of Arcadia. They practically invaded those islands and some say imprisoned some of the Migrants. Exuse me, the politically correct term would be Medinans. The Rebels are taking the islands hostage. I found that Nyx recently has been trying to stop all of his ships from transporting certain goods in between the islands to cripple the Rebel supply holdings. Many of those ships are now being used to blockade the islands that haven't been infested with Rebels and prevent any Rebel task force from forcing the other islands to supply them. It's not an easy task."

"So they got angry and decided to punish him."

"Most likely. The poor guy can't get a break."

Rayne shook his head, "He's been trying to help those people. Prevent them from suffering at the hands of the Rebels even more."

"It's not good for his income either. If he's anywhere, he's on those islands, probably imprisoned."

Hyuuga sighed, "Angelique's not going to like hearing that."

"It would do no good to not tell her."

Rayne stood, "Well, maybe seeing her Bernard-niisan would cheer her up."

---

"I guess you didn't find anything at the hospitals, J.D." Rayne said as his group found the taller man heading towards the mansion. The blonde shook his head.

"We may know where Nyx is," Hyuuga said nodding towards Bernard who smiled, "Nice to see you again J.D."

"Well, let's head inside, and we can formulate a plan."

They entered the gaping hole of the doorway, and when they saw the inside, three of their mouths dropped.

It was clean. Sparkling clean. No glass anywhere. It was like nothing happened. Even the blood was scrubbed from the piano.

"I see the destruction outside, but where is the devastation and destruction here?" Bernard asked in curiosity.

Rayne spotted Alonzo lying on the couch snoring loudly.

"Who's this?" Bernard asked as Alonzo grunted and opened his eyes.

"Well, look at this. The Three Musketeers are back," he stretched and spotted Bernard. "Looks like you've found another to join your merry band of men."

Rayne rolled his eyes, "What are you doing sleeping?"

"Because I can."

"Did you clean all of this up?"

Alonzo chuckled, "No, a fairy came out of my ass and gave me one wish. Of course I cleaned it up, what d'you think?"

"You cleaned it up nice, " J.D. complemented. He knew Rayne and Hyuuga didn't like Alonzo very much. He on the other hand, liked his carefree presence. It reminded him of a rougher version of his late friend, Kai.

"Thank you, J.D. At least someone appreciates what I do. I may be considered lazy, but I do my job well."

Bernard arched an eyebrow, "No, seriously. Who is he?"

Rayne's brow twitched, "He's Alonzo, Nyx's servant."

"Servant?"

Alonzo shrugged, "I prefer the term assistant. Servant sounds too kinky."

The four just stared.

"What? He owns a whip, you know."

Alonzo made some tea while the four men sat around the coffee table, discussing what would have happened with Nyx. As soon as the tea was served, they filled Alonzo and J.D in on Bernard's theory.

"Alonzo, has Nyx told about any financial handlings or have come across any?"

The man shook his head, "No, what kind of assistant would I be if I hounded him for every financial detail?"

"No clues in his room or-"

"Hell, no. I stay away from his room. God knows what kind of stuff he does in there."

Rayne inspected his cup of tea, suspecting that Alonzo may have spiked it.

"Is Ange still resting?" J.D. asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm guessing you guys are going to take her to Celestizm," Bernard said.

"That's the plan."

"Ah," Hyuuga perked up looking at the staircase, "speaking of which…"

Bernard stood, giving his relative a smile, "Look who's up."

Angelique nearly ran down the stairs, "Brother Bernard!" She ran into the older man's fierce hug. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Angie."

Alonzo turned to Rayne, "I'm confused."

Rayne sighed and set down his half finished tea, "It's a long story."

Bernard pulled back, "You haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you. How's Roche?"

Bernard shrugged, "Ah, he's the usual. Here and there. I'm glad you're safe here with your friends."

"I was very fortunate."

Alonzo rose from his seat, "Here have a seat and some tea." He motioned for Angelique to sit down, "I trust you had a good rest."

She nodded, "I did, thank you."

Bernard blinked at the more refined manner Alonzo used. He guessed working with Nyx caused this normally course man to clean up his language and mannerisms around ladies.

Rayne cleared his throat, getting Bernard's attention. The red-head jerked his head, that could have meant anything, but the reporter instantly knew what he meant.

"Angelique," Bernard said softly, "I may have found a key into finding our friend Nyx."

Bernard sat down and explained everything that he had found.

"It is my fear that he had been captured by Rebels."

"Rebels?" she asked.

Bernard nodded. "They were formed by people who were unsatisfied with the way the Holy City and the Diet handled the Thanatos attacks three years ago. They were unthreatening at first, but somehow they became stronger and more organized. They are rumors and reports of their base being in the Medina Islands. I'm sure you've never come across a Migrant to your knowledge."

"Migrant? You mean immigrants."

Bernard cursed himself for calling them by that name, "No Angelique, I apologize for having to call those people that. What I meant was Medinan. The term Migrant is a disgusting word we mainlanders use to describe them."

Bernard continued, "I have come to believe that Nyx and his family were of Medinan origin."

"Why do you say that?"

"The inhabitants of the Medina Islands are all of one people, though there are many tribes and groups make up the Medinan race. They have characteristically black or dark hair and blue or golden eyes."

Angelique remembered her friend's dark hair and those lovely blue eyes that made her think of the ocean. Not many in Arcadia had black hair or blue eyes such as his. "Like Nyx."

Bernard nodded, "My thoughts became more solid when I found about his family's shipping business there. Nyx's business is what unites the various Medinan tribes and islands under one group. Now he's using his business to protect them from a possible genocide by the Rebels."

"You didn't tell us anything about a genocide." Rayne protested.

"Oddly the Rebels are still loyal to the teachings established by the Holy City and they carry the same prejudices we mainlanders have towards the Medinans."

"Why do mainlanders hate those people?" she asked sadly.

Bernard shrugged, "It's baseless really, most have us have grown up thinking that Medinans were too terribly different to tolerate. Especially the older generation. We pick up on our parent's feeling towards these people. Mainly the Medinans don't follow the ordinances given by the religious Organization and their customs are so diverse. That's why they are independent from the rest of Arcadia. I don't know why we call them such horrible things such as Migrants. The term comes from a fear mainland Arcadians had long ago that they would try to integrate into our society and our way of life and disrupt the religious ordinances. Though not many Medinans migrated here. Nyx's family was probably one of the few exceptions. Their wealth and conversion to our religious organization was probably the only way they escaped persecution."

"How come I was never aware of the Medinans?"

Bernard smiled, "Most people only have come into contact with Medinans on the coasts, not in the middle of Arcadia. You weren't raised to judge people by how they look or where they come from. One of the many aspects that makes you Queen."

"Now that we found that the Rebels have penetrated the center of Arcadia, who knows what will happen," Rayne said folding his arms.

"But shouldn't we go and try to help Nyx, wherever he may be?" Angelique pleaded with her male counter parts. Erwin meowed agreement, mimicking her pitch.

"I recommend you head to Celestizm first," Bernard answered, "It would be rash to try to jump on a ship and head into Rebel infested islands. Take some time to collect yourselves. Besides it won't be easy getting there. Most of the Arcadian ports wont allow ships to go to and from the Medina Islands ever since word of the Rebel occupation reached here. Our best chance is finding a small port town that isn't big on industry shipping."

"But Nyx could already be…" Angelique didn't want to finish that sentence. It tore her heart to even think it. Luckily Bernard calmed her a little, "Nyx is more useful to the Rebels alive than dead."

"That prick better be alive," Alonzo muttered as he got up. "I'm making dinner, it should be ready in about an hour. Any requests?"

Angelique was reminded of long ago when her four male friends had trouble deciding on a dish to make for her. Smiling she turned, "I think anything you make should be fine."

"I'll help," J.D. blurted as he ran into the kitchen, Alonzo followed him.

Angelique was reminded of something crucial and embarrassing Alonzo told her. His cooking habits. She wondered if he would do that now.

Almost as if reading her thoughts, Alonzo winked, "Don't worry I'll keep my clothes on this time."

Rayne went wide eyed, "What?"

"It 's a long story," Angelique sighed.

---

Dinner was superb. Rayne had a theory that J.D. actually made most of the food, but J.D. refuted that theory. The men did their best to take their minds off of Nyx and the Rebels for the time being. Angelique pretended to follow suit but deep inside she was churning with worry and anxiety. She kept telling herself that he would be alright, but somehow that didn't make things any better.

As a result when she went to bed for the night, her mind whirled with worry over the man who gave her friends, a home, and hope. A man who made her Queen of the cosmos. He had given her so much pain as Erebos and so much joy as himself, that for the last few months before she became Queen, her mind was whirling in confusion.

And then there was the night he told her everything…

That night he held her in his arms. That night he almost defiled her. No, that's not it. Erebos almost defiled her. Whenever Nyx was able to fight against Erebos, her heart felt sore. She would never have been able to kill her dear friend when he stared at her with such sad and dejected eyes.

The knowledge that he was fighting beside her the entire time gave her the strength and courage to pierce his body with her sword and rid the world of Erebos.

Angelique turned in her bed and closed her eyes. She silently prayed that she would see him again.

---

Angelique felt her body being pulled. Opening her eyes she found that she wasn't in her bed. She was lying on gentle grass surrounded by trees that covered the moonlight. She gained her footing looking at her surroundings. They seemed somewhat familiar. There was a small pond with a delicate waterfall, pouring into the calm waters. The water seemed to be illuminated by the moonlight and the fireflies that blinked and floated softly above the water.

Angelique bent down and touched the water. It was warm and she watched the ripples cut across the pond the other side. That's when she saw him.

The figure stood tall, the moonlight cutting across his elegant features and shining on his mane of dark hair. He slowly stepped into the water and made his way to the middle, the water reaching to his waist.

She blinked, unsure if it was him, "Nyx?" She dipped her delicate feet into the water and slid into the pond and moved towards the figure, desperate to get a better look. She reached right up to him, and stared straight up, inspecting his face. She gave a relieved smile. It was him.

"You came back," was his husky whisper, reaching out to touch the side of her face, but stopped at the last second. He instead gave her a sad smile, "You look as radiant as ever, mademoiselle."

If it were any other situation, she would have blushed, flattered by his smooth talk. But now, listening to his strained voice and looking at his appearance she took little notice to the compliment.

Angelique was sure it was him, but his normally fair skin was dirty and damp with sweat and grime. His long hair was untamed and disheveled, and his eyes…his eyes no longer portrayed warmth. They were distant and faded; making his normally brilliant blue eyes seem dull, almost black. Just like the eyes he had after he burned down his mansion and was fighting control of Erebos. The lines under them only added to the haunted and weary look they gave. On his cheeks and chin were thin patches of facial hair growth.

His body seemed different. The dirtied white cotton shirt he wore was parted down the middle giving her a view of his torso. Again, normally, she would have been embarrassed but now she was shocked. His shoulders seemed broader and his height taller, his muscles, which she guessed should have been more lean, were thicker but painfully so. Like it was unnatural for his body.

"What happened?" she asked staring into his dark eyes. "I had hoped that you would live for happiness. So you wouldn't have to suffer…"

Tears leaked from her eyes in spite of herself. She wanted to see him but not like this, not when the pain was so prevalent in his eyes. With a small sigh, Nyx hesitantly lifted his hand to her face, wiping away her tears with his thumb. Her eyes widened for a moment at his touch.

"I honestly tried, Angelique, I really did," Nyx said. "But it was difficult when the only time I've ever known true happiness was…" He paused, not quite sure how to word the next phrase, "Was when I was with you."

She inhaled sharply, a gasp almost forming. "Nyx, we will find you. Then we can all live happily together."

He retreated slightly, shaking his head, "I'm sorry, Angelique. It's best if you do not save me this time."

"But, why? We want to take you home."

"Don't go looking for me, Angelique. You will only get hurt if you do. I don't want to cause you any more pain than I already have. If something were to happen to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Is something wrong? Is it Erebos?"

He shook his head, "No, not this time, you rid the world of him. But I found why he was truly drawn to me. It's because I'm…"

He trailed off before emitting a small smile, "Angelique, Sunlit Mansion is yours. Live in it, make it your home. Just promise me that you won't allow Alonzo to destroy it during one of his parties."

"I can't just abandon you. I may not be Queen anymore but I can't let the people I care about suffer."

"Angelique," he sighed, like an adult trying to reason with a particularly obstinate child. The water sloshed as he glided through the water.

Her chest was tight. Their bodies were almost touching. She could feel his warmth. He placed his hands on the sides of her face. Her breath hitched in her chest as her cheeks turned a peculiar shade of red. He tilted her head back, as his face drew closer, so that his lips nearly touched her ear.

"It's time to wake up, my Angel," he whispered.

With that he submersed her head underwater.

She woke with a start finding that she was in her bed. She looked to side out her window: the sun was just peaking over the trees. Her chest ached with the realization that it was all a dream, but her skin still burned from his touch.

A/N: Ah, the appearance of Nyx (sort of). So what will the gang do? I know most of Angelique's dialogue is cheesy, but she is kind of a cheesy character. I have seen several translations of this series so the spelling differs from translation to translation. I'm basically using the spellings that I think sound right so if any are confused by my spellings of certain characters and places its probably because you've only seen one translation of the series. I refer to episode 7 of second age of when Nyx revealed everything to her. It was my interpretation of the part when Erebos had her on the bed as if he was about to, well, you know. At first I thought he was choking her but he probably would've used two hands to do that. Based on the actions and dialogue I thought rape was the intention he had there which blew my mind away for a few moments(C'mon he says "Lie still" and "Relax" while she's on the bed, what the hell). If any of you want to get a better picture of Alonzo you can view it here on my profile h t t p : / / s i n i s t e r k a t . d e v i a n t a r t. co m / a r t /C h a r ac te r -D es i g n- p o r t r a i t - 1 38 3 3 5 94 4. Sorry for the weird spacing. FanFiction won't let us post links normally.


	5. Off To See a Man About a Horse

Chapter 5: Off to see a Man about a Horse

Time seemed to be in a blur for Angelique. Sometime between her dream about Nyx and now, she had entered Nyx's carriage along with her male friends and rolled on the road toward Celestizm.

Her friends were worried about her distant nature. She would gaze out the window of the carriage, thinking about Nyx.

"She's worried sick about him," J.D. whispered. Hyuuga nodded, "The faster we find him, the better for Lady Angelique."

They knew that finding Nyx as fast as possible would be dangerous and complicated. They hoped that by the time they finished with Rene at the Holy City they would have an idea on what to do.

Driving the carriage, Alonzo could feel the tension. He sighed, glad that he was outside. He would go insane in that stuffy carriage with four guys and one girl. Maybe it was because they had traveled with his employer in this very carriage, which made things depressing. He cleared his throat,

"_There is an ancient party at the other end of town  
And he keeps a little grocery store, the ancients name is Brown  
And he has a lovely daughter, such a treat I never saw  
Oh I only hope someday to be the old man's son-in-law…"_

The passengers in the carriage perked up hearing the man's oddly fluid voice as he sang. Angelique even turned upon hearing the song. Rayne, on the other hand, soured and knocked on the partition, "What the hell are you doing up there?"

"Oh, let him sing Rayne," J.D. beamed before closing his eyes to listen to the folk song, "It does good to lift up the spirits to listen to songs such as these."

"…_And it's old Brown's daughter is a proper sort of girl,  
Old Brown's daughter is a fair as any pearl  
I wish I were a Lord Mayor, a Marquis or and Earl  
And **blow me** if I wouldn't marry old Brown's girl.  
**Blow me** if I wouldn't marry old Brown's girl…"_

Rayne scowled at the vulgarity of the last two lines and muttered, "Why doesn't he pick a _proper_ song?"

Alonzo broke from his song to shoot back, "You all need to get the stick out your asses and lighten up. I bet the whole of Celestizm can feel your depression oozing from here."

Rayne buried his head in his hands and groaned, "God, take me now."

---

After a few days they got to cooler climate and had to get their jackets on. Angelique couldn't help but feel sorry for Alonzo. She climbed up on the driver's seat next to him before he set off again.

"Are you alright Alonzo," she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "But damn it's cold here, I'm freezing my bits off."

Rayne's stern voice could be heard berating, "Watch your language, and stop whining, idiot."

"Yes mother," Alonzo teased.

"The first time I was here it was snowing, making the Holy City seem like it was made of crystal," Angelique told Alonzo, "The landscape here can be very beautiful when it's covered in pure white snow."

"I imagine so," he responded distantly, "You went with Nyx and the other three, right?"

"Yes."

"Weren't you uncomfortable?"

She gazed at him quizzically, "What do you mean?"

"You're one beautiful young girl amongst a bunch of young men. I bet the testosterone was just flooding this carriage and in that house. It wasn't awkward?"

"No, I never thought about things like that," she said, "They did their best to make me comfortable whenever possible. Besides, aren't I in a similar situation now?"

"Well yeah," he said scratching his chin. He sighed, "A mansion full of guys. That must be every girl's dream. But I bet there was more ball scratching there than in an ancient Greek gymnasium."

"I will admit there were some awkward moments at first," Angelique smiled, "But after I got used to living there, my worries seemed to fade."

"That's good, I hope I don't make you uncomfortable."

"Not at all. Rather, you're more calming, making things loose by being yourself. It's kind of refreshing."

"Refreshing would not be the word I'd use to describe it," Rayne quipped from inside the carriage.

Alonzo rolled his eyes and jerked the reigns to make the horse go a little faster.

---

Soon as they ascended the mountain, the sparkling city of Celestizm could be seen. The sun was shining off the snow-covered roofs making the whole city gleam. They passed several pilgrims and travelers, many of them doing a double take when they saw Angelique.

They reached the front entrance and they stepped off the carriage making their way through the large double doors. Several members of the Silver Tree Knights greeted them.

"It looks like the rumors are true," the leader, Dion, said as he approached the group, his eyes on Angelique. He glanced over at Hyuuga, "And you still are doing your duty."

"I'm glad to see you all back," he continued, "I'm guessing you are here to meet Rene-sama."

"You are correct, sir," Angelique nodded, "If he's not too busy."

Dion laughed, "Nonsense, he would throw down everything to see you again."

He pointed to a back way towards the main church, "We'll take a detour, away from prying eyes. Follow me."

They entered a stone building that had an indoor walkway to the church. At least they were out of the cold, but it was dark. They wound themselves up a staircase and into an upper level.

"His office is just ahead," Dion announced.

He knocked on the door, "Rene-sama. You have some guests."

"Bring them in."

Dion opened the door and they entered inside.

Angelique almost didn't recognize the Head of the Order. He had grown taller since she last saw him. His shoulders were slightly broader and his blonde hair longer, a few strands tied back by a silver ring that belonged to his predecessor. Even his voice was slightly deeper.

"Angelique," he smiled as he approached her. He reached down and clasped her hand in his. "It relieved my heart to see the lights that marked your return. Please sit."

He motioned for them to sit on the couch. "I knew that someday the Queen would return to her beloved Arcadia. I just didn't realize it would be this soon, but I'm glad I didn't have to wait long."

"Rene-sama," Hyuuga said, "Forgive my insolence but we would like to know why she has returned. If there was a purpose for her to leave position as Queen."

Rene sagged a little in his seat, "I'm afraid that I too do not know that answer."

"How does that work out?" Alonzo murmured with a bite of sarcasm, Hyuuga gritted his teeth.

"The appearance of the Queen is recorded all over in the texts in our libraries, but none have referenced anything about the Queen returning," Rene explained. "It was assumed that the Queen remained Queen for eternity."

Rene stood walked over to a window nearby, pressing him palm against the glass, and peering down at the frosted landscape. "I had a feeling deep in my heart that you would return to this world," he continued softly. "Mathias did tell me though of a story he read while training here. It was written by a man named Luva and he tells us the existence of a Queen from a separate galaxy who returned to her home after her powers were used up. It was just a story. Though it may be a possible explanation as to why you returned."

Angelique remembered her time as Queen. Looking over her beautiful Arcadia, she would grant the people spiritual power to repair themselves after Thanatos attacks. After the destruction Erebos did three years ago, it took a lot of power to restore it, but still she didn't feel like she was ever at the end of her power. It was so sudden, when the collective conscious of all things in Arcadia removed her wings and gently sent her back home, but it didn't give her an explanation.

Rene turned his beaming smile to Angelique, "Now that you are back, what do you plan to do? I'm sure you would be busy living a normal life until we find more about your return."

"We're not necessarily going to have an easy rest," Rayne said. "Her friend may have been captured by Rebels."

Rene's face darkened, "The Rebels? I have heard rumors that they have been stationed on the Medina Islands. Was the captured friend by any chance the one who Erebos chose to pervade?"

"Uh, yeah. How did you know?"

"After Angelique's ascension to Queen, I took it upon myself to absolve him of the crimes he committed for the past 200 years…"

Alonzo waved his hands frantically, "Whoa! Whoa! We are talking about Nyx right? You can't be serious. Him Erebos?"

He gazed at all of their faces finding them stern, "There's no way. 200 years? Erebos? It can't be."

"You didn't know," Hyuuga asked.

"No!" Alonzo screeched in disbelief. "It's not something one talks about. 'Here's your tea sir. Oh and by the way you don't happen to be the 200 year old puppet of Erebos, by any chance?' You've got to be kidding me."

"He's a looker for 200, though," Alonzo added with a mutter.

Rayne rolled his eyes, "Ignore him please, Rene-sama. Continue, please."

"Those were crimes that he didn't commit, but he may have to live the blood on his hands for the rest of his life," Rene continued. "Mr. Nyx came to me about a year and a half ago pleading for us to give aid to the Migrants in the Medina Islands."

Several of them blinked at the derogatory name.

"You accepted right?" Angelique asked.

Rene sighed, "No, those islands are outside of the Organization's jurisdiction. Not only that, but the Counsel advised against it because of his history."

"Didn't you absolve him of those sins?"

"I did but that doesn't mean the Counsel entrusts him implicitly."

"But those people are dying!" Angelique shot from her seat. Rene seemed startled, but he responded sternly, "Look, we allow those people to live without following our ordinances then we don't take responsibility for anything that may happen to them as an unwritten rule."

"But shouldn't you take responsibility for those under your Organization who are doing misdeeds?" Rayne's reply was cold, but made perfect sense. "The Rebels do follow the Organization's ordinances do they not?"

Rene sighed, "Yes, but you forget. They are against us as well. I'm up against a wall. When it comes to political matters, my hands are tied."

"Is there no one helping the Medinans? Why are we letting the Rebels running rampant?"

"We are just recovering from the Thanatos devastation, why would we want to go to war again when the Rebels haven't been terrorizing mainland Arcadia. That doesn't mean I don't sympathize with the Medinans. Mr. Nyx right now has been their only saint protecting them. I can imagine it to be a difficult burden for one man to bear. At least he's trying to wash the blood from his hands."

They sat in silence, letting the weight of everything said, every heated word sink in. To most Arcadians the struggle in the Medina Islands seemed so distant and insignificant. Then why did it seem so urgent to these people? Was it because their friend was one of those forsaken people and he was being held prisoner?

Rene stood up seeming to have made a decision, "If you all wish to save your friend, I will support you spiritually, but I can't do much in terms of actual aid. The best I can do is to give you my blessing. I would not doubt that the Medinans would help you if they found you were there to help them. Please, Angelique, come back safely."

He took her hand, bent down and gave it a quick kiss on the back of it. She swallowed and blushed. Rene then turned to Hyuuga, "I entrust you to protect her with your life."

The white-haired man grinned, "You needn't have asked."

A/N: Yeah this chapter was mainly filler. Sorry. I am proud of myself for mentioning Luva of the original Angelique games and show. He was my favorite next to Clavis and Lumiale. I may just have Clavis cameo or something. We'll see. I had a thought that I would make the characters here Guardians for the Arcadia world but I had a little trouble coming up with them. So far I had Rayne:Guardian of Fire, Alonzo: Guardian of Water, Hyuuga: Guardian of Wind, Nyx: Guardian of Darkness, J.D: Guardian of Greenery, Erenfried: Guardian of Steel, Rene: Guardian of Light. Bernard: Guardian of Earth, Roche: Guardian of Dream…I guess. Well I do have all of them. Oh well. That shouldn't be a part of this story, sorry. The song Alonzo sings in this one is "Old Brown's Daughter" the version by Great Big Sea. Review please. More to come.


	6. Blurred Roads

Disclaimer: Usual stuff

Chapter 6: Blurred Road

As it was, the plan was up in the air. They didn't know how strong the Rebel force was or what kind of technology they had. The group had enough male power to last against a small force. Angelique was adept with a sword, but they agreed that it wouldn't be best if she were in such close combat. But knowing Angelique, she wasn't one to sit at home while her friend was over in a distant land possibly imprisoned.

The trick was finding an open port that would allow ships to go to the Medina Islands. Rayne proposed to take the carriage all around the southern coastline and see if any of the small towns there had open ports. Thankfully Bernard did some research.

He sat down and opened his folder of notes, "I'll make things easier for you all."

"Shoot," Rayne nodded, "What do you have?"

"There is a small town at the western end of the south coastline called Jacksonport. You guys would enjoy it there if you weren't on your own little mission. They have not received any orders from the Diet to close down their ports to anything involving the Medina Islands. You can go cherry picking, go to fish boil and other things. Any Medinans that visit the mainland often port there than at Pharian."

Bernard placed a map on the table, "I've highlighted the fastest route to there."

"Thanks, Bernard," Angelique said. She sensed his sadness. She was only back on earth for two weeks and she could very well loose her life in finding Nyx. Her male companions were more than capable of handling a few ruffians, but what if the Rebels have managed to produce a larger, tech-savvy army?

"I hope you all know what you are getting into," he said. "This isn't like fighting Thanatos. These are human beings that you'll be fighting."

It was clear by their silence that they had not thought about their potential enemy. They were humans. They may end up killing humans. Were they willing to give up their innocence in exchange to get Nyx back? They would, if Angelique was by their side. They hoped beyond all hope that it wouldn't escalade to killing anyone. J.D. and Hyuuga can knock a man out and Rayne was adept enough to shoot a man without killing him. As for Alonzo, well, none of them were sure of the way he fought. If he fought at all.

"We're going," Rayne asserted, "We'll get a much information on the status of the islands while we're there."

Bernard nodded, "I think the more the people know about what the Rebels are actually doing to them, they will probably pull for the islanders, even if they are Medinans. I'm also worried about what would happen when you get there. The Medinans have a variety of dialects based on the island you land on, it's hard to say if they will understand you."

"We'll figure something out."

They packed the equipment into the carriage and Bernard promised to look in after Erwin. Angelique gave her feline friend explicit instructions to stay at the mansion, but chances were that cat would find them some how if it wanted to.

Angelique was about to step into the carriage when Bernard pulled her back into a hug.

"You be careful," he murmured into her hair.

"Brother Bernard, I promise I will."

He pulled back to stare into her green eyes, "Nyx sure is lucky to have someone like you to care about him."

She nodded and retreated into the carriage. Rayne motioned for Alonzo to start the carriage. As it rattled down the road she looked out the window and waved back at Bernard.

They traveled on the rickety road for hours upon hours. Alonzo's up beat songs and hymns seemed to speed the pace just a bit in spite of Rayne's grumbling. They would stop occasionally to stretch and to water and feed the horse.

"It looks like we may sleep under the stars tonight," J.D. said. "It's nice since we've been cooped up in a carriage most of the day."

"Says you. You haven't had a horses ass in your face all day," Alonzo called over his shoulder.

***

Days rolled over and Rayne poured over the map Bernard gave him.

"We need to head further up, we should be in the next town before nightfall. We could rest there."

Rayne glanced out the window and saw a faded sign pointing into the direction of the town he was looking for, "Alonzo, keep straight ahead. We need to head to Ephraim."

"Ephraim?" Alonzo questioned, his tone belying a sense of panic, "Are you sure we can't just take another road…"

"Alonzo, the fastest way to Jacksonport is through Ephraim."

Alonzo didn't make a quip this time; he just steadied the horse straight ahead.

Rayne ducked his head back into the carriage, "What's he so worked up about?"

The town of Ephraim was small, and was just near the coast. Unfortunately it was on a cliff so it had no major port that would transport people to the Medina Islands. The townsfolk were fishermen mostly or masons by trade. Upon entering though everything seemed to quiet down. Some of the people stared at the carriage, a few pointing at the driver and whispering. Alonzo hunched his shoulders.

"Mommy, can I go see the horse?" a young boy asked but his mother whisked him away.

"What's with these people?" Rayne asked to no one in particular, "Something's strange."

J.D popped his head out and asked a woman, "Excuse me do you know where the nearest inn is?"

The woman kept her lips tight and silently pointed in the direction of the inn. J.D. thanked her, before turning back into the carriage. "That's odd."

They parked in front of a small inn and filed out, entering through a wooden door. Rayne approached the middle-aged innkeeper, "Excuse me, we would like some rooms for tonight."

The keeper looked up, eyes narrowing. "I'm sorry we don't have enough rooms for all of you." His glare was directed at Alonzo.

Alonzo gave a small sigh, "That's fine I'll sleep in the carriage tonight. Will you have enough rooms for them?"

The innkeeper nodded, keeping his glare on the curly haired man. As Alonzo left he announced, "I'll probably park the carriage by the fields. I like to go star gazing before I go to bed."

"Come on, I'll lead you to your rooms," the innkeeper's voice got noticeably softer after Alonzo left.

***

A fire was lit in the lantern and Alonzo hung on the side of the carriage. He stretched deciding he would turn in for the night. The carriage floor was not necessarily the most comfortable places to sleep for the night, but it was better than the lumpy field he decided to camp on.

He laid himself on the carriage floor, listening to bugs of the night whistling and the horse grunting in his sleep. He folded his arms behind his head, and gazed at the stars through the window.

He heard a rustling outside and the carriage door opened.

"Angelique?"

"Alonzo, I'm sorry to bother you. I don't know you were sleeping. I just…"

"No, you're all right," he sat up, "But why aren't you back at the inn?"

Angelique sat on one of the seats, "I thought you could use some company. I came so you wouldn't be out here alone."

"Well, aren't you a sweetheart," he said lightly before plopping back down, his hands spread over his chest. His usual cheerful face was frowned in depression.

"Is there something wrong?"

Alonzo turned his head, "No, why do you ask?"

"You have frown lines on your forehead and your lips are horribly downturned."

He let out a breath and rolled over on his side facing her. "I have to tell you something…"

***

Rayne, Hyuuga, and J.D. were sitting at the bar of the inn having a few refreshments before turning in.

"Where did Angelique go?"

"She didn't want Alonzo to be alone, so she offered to stay with him," J.D. answered.

Rayne rubbed his eyes, "I'm probably going to regret letting her do that."

J.D. laughed, "You think too little of him. He wouldn't let her get hurt if he could help it."

"Needless to say he's been acting strangely when we came here," Hyuuga murmured.

"I don't understand. The inn had plenty of rooms to fit Alonzo and us. Why would the keeper refuse us lodging unless he was out of the picture?" Rayne leaned back in his chair remembering the look on the innkeeper's face when they entered. It was also strange that his sour demeanor changed to being a hospitable host once Alonzo left.

"Here are your drinks sirs," the innkeeper laid down their glasses.

"Thank you."

He gazed at them all, his voice lowering, "I apologize for earlier. But do you really know who you were with?"

"You mean Alonzo?"

"He's actually a murderer…"

***

"I should have told you this before."

"Told me what?"

Alonzo swallowed, "I killed a man once."

Angelique's eyes widened, "What?"

"That's why everyone has been acting weird here," he continued. "I killed a man in this town."

"Before working with Nyx," he continued as he inhaled a sharp breath, "I was a privateer on board a ship called La Baronessa. I was first mate on board that ship. La Baronessa was the finest ship to sail the seas and whoever captained that ship was hailed the King of the Seas. Private companies would hire us to roughen up their competition as they shipped goods from port to port."

Angelique remembered the folk songs Alonzo used to sing. The common theme was sailing and the sea, not only that but Sedona seemed to know him. No doubt their ships bumped together sometime at sea.

"Our purpose was to just scare ships off, never hurt anyone in the process. That was a rule our captain made. He was a respectable man but he was feared and earned the right to be called the King of the Sea."

Alonzo closed his eyes, reliving a painful memory, "A year ago he fell ill. He realized he was dying and someone had to be the next captain of La Baronessa. He chose me on his death bed."

_Then that would have made him King of the Sea_, Angelique concluded. It was hard though, to imagine this happy-go-lucky man as the revered King of the Sea. For some reason imagining him on ship, in his straw sandals, calf-cut trousers, and shaggy hair, seemed so right.

"Some of the newer privateers did not like his decision and threatened to mutiny, so we docked to let them cool their heads. Some of my shipmates and I went further inland for some drinks. We ended up at a pub here in Ephraim. I'm not so sure what happened, but I really got into a guy. We both had a little too much to drink and it ended in fight. At some point I knocked him in the jaw and he fell over cracking his skull on the corner of a table."

He looked up into her eyes; his forest green eyes shining with unshed tears at the horrible memory "I never meant to kill anyone I swear it."

"I know," she responded abruptly. "You're not one to hurt anyone on purpose. That's just the way you are."

"Angelique," he choked, a small sad smile forming at his lips, "You and Nyx are a lot alike in that regard."

"How so?"

"The man I killed was the mayor of Ephraim, little to my knowledge. I was sent to prison for little less than a month, since it was a bar fight. When I got out I found that the few who wanted to mutiny took over La Baronessa and left without me. So I was stranded on land without money or a home. I ended up traveling from town to town searching for a job. They either got wind of my record or they didn't want to hire a homeless privateer. I had just given up when Nyx found me huddled on the side of the road. He told me I could live at his place for free if I were to work for him for no pay. Naturally I accepted."

Her mind shifted to when Nyx took her to his home and made it equally hers. Such kindness and generosity. And to give this man a place to stay even when he had a shadow on his past just showed who Nyx really was. A handsome, wise, kind man who, like her, refused to let people suffer needlessly.

Nyx, like her, saw through that stain in Alonzo's past and found a jovial young man capable of making anyone smile. In comparison to others in the world, Alonzo's crime didn't warrant him to lose everything.

Alonzo bit his lip thinking, "I may act cool sometime unemotional when it comes to my boss's disappearance but in truth I want to find him as much as everyone else does. I want to pay him back somehow."

Kneeling down next to him, she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder to console him, "We'll find him," she was surprised with what she had said. She had doubts about finding Nyx alive, but saying it aloud made it all seem more of a possibility.

"Damned straight," Alonzo snorted as he reached for her hand. He took it in his larger hand and exhaled the great weight he had been carrying. "No one is like you or Nyx. I must be the luckiest man alive to have met both of you. Even if Nyx was Erebos, I will be ever grateful to him and to you. Thank you for forgiving my mistake."

He let go her hand and laid back, "Now let's get some rest. Tomorrow, it's off to Jacksonport."

Angelique crawled on the seat of the carriage and let Alonzo's snores lull her to sleep.

The next morning she awoke and Alonzo was nowhere to seen…

A/N: A little bit into Alonzo's past. It's a little dark, but not terribly so. I'm glad a good bunch of you like him. I know FF readers generally don't like OCs so I take this as a thumbs up. Ephraim, Jacksonport are all towns near an area where I used to live. Both of them are really good inconspicuous vacation places. I used to live by a ship building company and they built this massive and beautiful yacht called the _La Baronessa_. It was a magnificent piece of work so I decided to name Alonzo's ship after it. Shouts out to all those mariners who I lived with. Review please.


	7. Appearances are Deceptive

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Chapter 6: Appearances are Deceptive

She awoke to a bare carriage. Alonzo was gone. At first she thought he had gone to relieve himself but after a while of waiting he did not return. It was possible that he had returned to the inn to help Rayne, Hyuuga, and J.D. get ready to go to Jacksonport.

She ran back through the town and into the inn. Quickly she ran upstairs to Rayne's room and was about to knock when J.D. called her name.

"Good morning Angie," he smiled.

"J.D. did Alonzo return here last night?"

J.D.'s smile straightened and he answered softly, "No, he did not. Has something happened?"

Rayne opened the door, a disgruntled look plastered on his face, "What's going on?"

"Rayne, I think Alonzo's gone."

His lips turned into a thin line. Both he and J.D.'s faces were somber, as they were uncertain what to tell Angelique.

Rayne cleared his throat, "Angelique, there's something you must know about Alonzo."

She looked down. It was obvious they knew about Alonzo's past. "That he's killed a man."

Rayne and J.D. seemed shocked that she knew so much, "How did you…?"

"He told me last night. He told me how it was an accident."

"And are you okay with that?"

She clasped her hands together tightly, "Yes, he's already paid enough as it is."

Rayne sighed and scratched his head, "I already don't trust the man as it is…"

"Well, it doesn't matter now because he's gone," Angelique responded sadly, "Why did he leave?"

The red haired man refused to answer. The sharp remark that threatened to slip from his tongue would only make Angelique feel worse.

Hyuuga opened the door to his room, he was already dressed an ready to go, "What's the matter?"  
"Alonzo's gone," Rayne answered coldly. Hyuuga just sniffed and left it at that.

"I wish you guys wouldn't be like that," Angelique admonished softly to the two males in front of her, "I know you don't like him, but being so cold about it doesn't seem right. I don't think he deserves such attitudes."

Rayne ground his teeth, trying hard not to argue with her. He pulled back, "Nonetheless, he's gone and there's nothing we can do about it. We have to save Nyx remember? We need to head to Jacksonport." He went back into his room and closed the door with a snap. Hyuuga went downstairs.

A pair of large gentle hands found themselves on her shoulders. "He's probably finishing some unfinished business," J.D. assured. "I know if I were revisiting a place of my past, I would like to tie up some loose ends. He'll be back."

The four of them returned to where the carriage was left.

"There's fresh food and water here," Hyuuga announced, "It looks like he fed the horse before he left."

"The small sack of his extra clothes is gone too," Rayne said looking into the cargo hold.

"I hope he'll be alright," Angelique said distantly.

Hyuuga took Alonzo's place at the driver's seat, "We should get going."

***

A short trip through a heavily forested road was all it took before the seaports of Jacksonport could be seen. Jacksonport was a little larger than Ephraim and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. But like Ephraim everyone stopped at the appearance of the carriage. Sailors and fishermen dropped crates staring slack jawed at the young woman in the carriage, women stopped their shopping and browsing and children stopped running to see this young girl.

"Is that-?"

"I think it is."

"No way, what would she be doing in Jacksonport?"

They stopped in front of an inn and started file out when a shout was heard.

"It's Her Majesty! It's the Queen!"

Before Angelique knew it she was surrounded by dozens of people aiming to get a good look at her.

"It's her alright."

"Look at such grace."

"She's more beautiful than I remember."

"I can't believe she's returned."

Rayne and J.D. struggled to give Angelique some room to move. The door to the inn flew open.

"What's this about?!" an older gentleman with gray hair and glasses barked.

"For god's sake. I'm ashamed of all of yah! Give the poor girl room to breathe and go about your business."

The people backed away and scattered going back to their normal routine many of them complying, "Yes Dr. Wolfmeyer."

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know where we can find the proprietor for this inn?" Rayne asked.

Dr. Wolfmeyer's strong wrinkled face frowned, "Yer looking at him."

Rayne was taken aback. Wolfmeyer bowed a little, "Your Majesty I would like to welcome you to Jacksonport. You may rest in here. You must be tired from your long journey." He gestured towards the inside of his inn.

Angelique bowed back out of respect, "Thank you for your kindness sir, but really it wasn't that far. We just came from Ephraim."

"But we would like to book some rooms for tonight," Rayne finished.

"That I can do. Come on in."

"So, you're a doctor too?" J.D. asked as Wolfmeyer went behind the counter.

"I used to be I'm retired now. I bought this inn from the previous owner to have something to do rather than to sit idle."

He opened up his record book, "Now let's see here: Yes, we have four rooms available for you all. You're lucky. The reservations start around this time of year for people who want to go on vacation so it's hard to find rooms available. You're welcome to relax and so on. Come on over to Al Johnson's for a fish boil tonight. I'm sure you'll all have fun."

"Thank you very much, sir."

"Oh, no the pleasure was all mine, Your Majesty."

***

Al Johnson's was restaurant, not a man's house. They usually served breakfast and lunch there, but the fish boil was just outside of this somewhat eccentric place. The restaurant was built with logs and the roof was covered in grass. And much to everyone's surprise, goats were on top of the roof, looking down on them, chewing bits of grass.

It seemed that everyone one in town was at the fish boil. There was singing and dancing and instruments playing, mostly the fiddle and the guitar. The songs that were sung reminded Angelique of those maritime songs Alonzo used to sing. These songs were up beat and she had enough courage to do a few jigs along side several sailors while others were clapping in time with the tune.

By the time the fish boil gathering was dying down, everyone in Angelique's party was exhausted. From drinking, to dancing, to laughing, it all wiped everyone out. There had to be much needed rest, if they were to catch a ship to Medina tomorrow.

Angelique fell asleep quickly as the warm blankets enveloped her.

***

As soon as she awoke, it was still night and she knew something wasn't right. She wasn't in Dr. Wolfmeyer's inn anymore, but she found herself in a familiar bed nonetheless.

_Sunlit Mansion. I'm back._

She flung her legs over the side of her bed and opened the door to the dark hallway. She felt a presence in the mansion. Angelique could have sworn she heard rustling down by the dining area. With light feet, she tiptoed down the steps to the main hall and entered through the dining room. Further she went into the kitchens, no one was there. Still she felt a presence in the darkness and out of the corner of her eye she caught something. Spooked she fled from the kitchens, having the distinct feeling that she was being chased. She paused at the doorway to the main hall from the dining area trying to catch her breath and to see if she could spot what ever had been chasing her. There was nothing there but darkness. She turned to go back through the doorway when she bumped into something.

Angelique yelped in surprise as strong hands reached out to steady her. She blinked a few times letting her eyes adjust to the darkness, only the moonlight shining on the figure's form.

It was Nyx.

"Nyx," she breathed, a strong sense of relief washing over her, "You're alive."

He didn't answer.

That was when she noticed something wasn't right. She reached up and touched his cheek, "What happened to you?"

If he was bad in her first dream of him, he was worse now. His white shirt was now shredded and in tatters and his dark trousers were in much the same way. His skin looked greasy with perspiration and dirt, the small patches of facial hair had gotten darker and more unkempt. His eyes were still dark but something strange was in his pupils as they gleamed in the moonlight. A glowing yellow emanated from the darkness of his pupils.

She reached a hand up to touch his skin, to feel his skin, to see if all this was real. A trembling hand reached up to touch her hand as he briefly leaned into her touch.

"No!" he brought his hands out to grip her shoulders once more, panic in his face. "Angelique you must go back. Don't come near me I…oh no."

His body started trembling.

"What's wrong, Nyx?" she asked, concern etched on her face. Nyx backed away, stumbling slightly, his hand outstretched towards her, his face pleading almost in pain. "Angelique, please."

Tears welled in her eyes, she shook her head in disbelief at what was happening, "No, no."

Nyx growled, his muscles stretching slightly and his bones could be heard cracking. An unseen force from within him was forcing him to a wal,l a demonic, animal growl welling from in his throat. His face was etched in pain as his body jerked violently, the sound of his bones cracking and adjusting only intensified that feeling.

She felt helpless as she had no idea what was going on, but the horrible sounds coming from his body made her spine quake.

His back was pressed flat against the wall hands braced against it. For a while his torment seemed to stop, but his breathing was hard and his body was quivering. He slowly turned his gaze towards the moon then back at her. He spoke to her, his voice held a duality of a monster and a man.

"Angelique…ruuaaaAAAH!"

His last word was drawn out into a mighty roar, his face morphing as his teeth and snout elongated. He began ripping and tearing at his skin and the remainder of his clothes, revealing a huge dark body underneath. His hands began clawing at his face removing the last vestige of human Nyx.

The large creature shook off the rest of the flesh, before giving a great roar that made the whole mansion tremble. The monster stood on two feet, or paws, black fur lining his muscular body. His dark face was distinctly feline like a lion as it had a darker mane of long hair. His eyes were now completely golden as they pierced into hers. The monster gazed at the window and with a huge leap jumped through the window shattering the glass.

***

"Angie!"

Her eyes snapped open. J.D. was leaning over her, hands placed on her shoulders like he was trying to shake her awake. "Angie, you were writhing in your sleep."

She remained still.

"What's wrong?"

She began trembling as the sounds and the memory of the dream fully registered in her brain. She put a hand over her mouth to stifle a sob. She sat up in bed, letting the tears stream down her face. J.D. pulled her in gently and she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"We have find Nyx before it's too late," she sobbed into his chest. The dream must have really irked her. Was it about Nyx?

Rather than questioning her further, he just let her cry into his chest.

***

"Most of these are fishing boats," Rayne stated trying to find a shipping boat.

"This is a fisherman's town," J.D. remarked.

"But Bernard said this was a port for shipping goods and passengers as well."

Hyuuga stopped a fisherman hauling salt into a small ship, "Excuse me, where can we find a passenger boat. We need to head to Medina."

The man set down the crate, "The passenger ships are at the eastern dock, but they won't take you to Medina anymore."

"Why?"

"A few days ago, the Diet issued an ordinance for us to embargo anything to or from the Medina Islands."

Their hearts sank but they thanked the man anyway. They had come all this way for nothing. Now they were back to square one.

"Ahoy me hearties! Ye sprogs need to sail the ocean blue?"

A/N: Right then. We see Nyx again. Only this time in a baaad condition. For his transformation scene I was moderately inspired by _Van Helsing_. I haven't seen that many good transformation scenes so I used the first one (which is one of the best ones) and tweaked it a little. I hope I described it well enough. I used a different monster than a werewolf (too cliché) because this creature will have somewhat of a purpose I assure you. (It has to deal with symbolism and whatnot). Al Johnson's is an actual restaurant I visited when I went to Wisconsin. No joke, there are goats on the roof! And their brunch is delicious. Please review.


	8. Alone with the Sea

Disclaimer: Usual stuff applies

Chapter 8: Alone with the Sea

"Ahoy me hearties! Ye sprogs need to sail the ocean blue?"

That familiar course voice called from the water behind them. They turned to see a large ship headed towards the port, the white sails blowing in the sea breeze. At the bow a figure stood on the edge gripping the ropes of the rigging.

It was Alonzo.

There he was, the top of his head covered by a white cloth tied back, some the curls of his hair that escaped from the cloth was whipping wildly in the wind.

_I don't believe it. _Rayne stared at him in shock, mouth wide open.

The ship docked onto port and Alonzo jumped from his ship onto the port while several other men laid down a long wooden board so they could get off the ship properly.

"Alonzo," Angelique's heart soared seeing her friend again.

He was grinning broadly, seemingly pleased with himself, "Surely you wouldn't think I would leave you guys, did you?"

"Some of us were hoping," Rayne growled to himself in spite of how he actually felt.

"Talking with you got me thinking. I had to just leave for a little while to clear my head. Then I found these guys," he turned to a few of the sailors. "Some of these are my former shipmates."

"What about La Baronessa?" Angelique asked.

"It was destroyed," Alonzo said unemotionally. A large man with a long dark beard past them carrying a wooden box with salted fish, muttering, "Keh! 'Cuz those sea puppies had no idea how to sail 'er."

Alonzo nodded.

"Alonzo, I'm sorry. You must be sad about losing your beloved ship."

He shrugged, "I got over it when I found that my crew picked up this ship some time ago. They've been wandering the seas ever since. Until upon chance they found me."

"What's it called?"

"We haven't named 'er yet," the bearded man grunted. "It's generally the captain's right to name his ship."

Alonzo laughed nervous as he scratched his cloth-covered head, "I haven't found the proper name yet."

"Wait, you're the captain?" Rayne asked skeptically.

"Yeah."

He just shook his head unable to find words.

"So, come on aboard. And let's head out to Medina."

Rayne laughed, "You're kidding right? There's no way we're going on a ship captained by you and a bunch of pirates."

"Rayne!" Angelique scolded.

The burly large man with the beard puffed out his chest and rounded on Rayne, "You gotta problem, pretty boy?"

Alonzo chuckled nervously and pressed the man out of the way, "It's alright Gustav. Get on the ship and prepare to shove off."

"Aye sire."

"FYI, Rayne, I prefer the term privateer," Alonzo corrected. "Now come on aboard if you all wish to go to Medina. I'm going."

They all nodded and prepared to board.

"Angelique, J.D. you go ahead. I need a talk with these two."

Angelique was helped aboard by a young sailor and Alonzo turned on Rayne and Hyuuga, his normal cheerful tone lowering to be more serious.

"It's apparent that you two don't think too fondly of me for some reason."

"You're a murderer," Rayne stated flatly, "Why should I think fondly of that."

"And I bet you're so perfect that you haven't made a mistake in your life," Alonzo spat back. Rayne didn't respond and bit his lip.

"Let me lay down some rules," Alonzo continued his voice stern. The fall in pitch of his voice made both men feel a twinge of fear. "This is my ship, not yours. Before, I was your lackey, but now on my ship you have to follow my rules. If you all follow that then we should have a smooth trip. Secondly, you can insult me all you want, but you never ever insult my crew. If you have a problem with any of my sailors come to me, do not confront him. I assure you I will deal with it. These men are pretty rough but not heartless. They know their duty. Am I clear?"

The two nodded. Alonzo's voice returned to its hardy tone, "Good. Welcome aboard." He gestured towards his unnamed ship and the two boarded the ship. J.D. regarded the two men smiling a little. They looked like two toddlers who had been scolded for being caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

Alonzo bounded on board, "Alright, let's set our sights on the Medina Islands! Prepare for anything! Those Rebels may have the islands guarded."

"Aye!" Gustav agreed before lowering his voice, "Not only that, but they say that those islands are guarded by a huge kraken."

"That can't be right. It's just a fisherman's tale," Rayne huffed.

"Oh? And how long have ye been sailing the vast seas?" Gustav sneered. Rayne pointed to Hyuuga, "He's been sailing for three years."

"Don't bring me into this Rayne."

"Ah a mere puppy. He hasn't gotten his sea legs yet."

"Still," Alonzo smiled and slapped Hyuuga on the back, "We may put you to work."

Hyuuga's eyes went wide-eyed in slight panic.

Alonzo bound onto the quaterdeck and took hold of the steering wheel, "Ah, kraken or not we're going to get Nyx. All hands on deck."

"Aye, captain!" the men said in unison.

A few moments after the ship resounded with the deep voices of the privateers singing their sea shanties. Angelique noticed that hidden in most of these songs were standard instructions for the privateers to help the ship set sail to course.

Angelique stared out at the open waters remembering the first time she set sail with Sedona, how she took care of her crew. The way the sailors treated Alonzo was with utmost respect and he treated every one of his sailors equally and with authority but not too harshly.

"Gustav, take the helm," Alonzo instructed his first mate. Gustav grabbed hold of the steering wheel and made sure the ship was on its course.

"We are lucky Alonzo has gotten us a ship. We wouldn't have made gotten one to sail to the islands," J.D. said with a smile.

"That's 'cuz them passenger ships got no backbone. To afraid to do anything without the government's permission," Gustav groused from the deck above.

"He's right," Alonzo nodded. "We, on the other hand, have a private ship and we can go where ever we please."

Rayne started looking around the ship, "Do you have anything to combat against Rebels ships?"

"Of course, there are twenty-four guns rigged down below. Can blast any vessel that's not a specialized Man-O'-War."

Yet most were hoping beyond all hope that they wouldn't run into any trouble. They had only one vessel and the Rebels had who knows how many other ships that were armed and dangerous. Still, Angelique trusted Alonzo's judgment on these things. He knew more about sailing than she did.

Soon it was nightfall and most of the sailors turned into their quarters to rest for the night, a few hanging around on deck but snoozing away.

Alonzo gave Angelique his captain's quarters for her to sleep in. She was surprised. The bed was fairly large and comfortable, and it only took her a few tosses and turns for her to get used to it and fall asleep.

She didn't sleep for very long and instead wandered out on deck to look at what the sea looked like at night. There were a few lanterns hung around the ship to serve as lights to the privateers and to warn any incoming ship. The masts were rolled up so they would drift on the sea rather than fly with the wind. The night sky was littered with dots of light, stars shining very clear out in the middle of the sea. The darkness of the sky seemed to blend in the water, like the ship was flying on the night sky itself.

Looking straight ahead towards the bow, she saw Alonzo gazing outward, his arms folded. By his posture on his ship, it looked like he ruled the dark waters from atop his floating castle. Now that La Baronessa was gone who was hailed the King of the Sea?

He sensed her there and turned his head, "Angelique?"

She strode up to his side.

"You couldn't sleep?"

Angelique shook her head, "No, I just wanted to see what the water looked like at night."

"Well since water is usually a reflective surface it usually reflects just that," he turned his gaze back out to the open waters his calm look belied a sense of admiration that Angelique caught.

"You really love the sea, don't you?"

He blinked and tore his gaze from the object of his affection to her. "Love the sea? If only it returned my feelings," he joked.

Unfolding his arms, his light-hearted look dissipated for a moment and was replaced with calm and content. "When you are at sea, you feel like a new born child. Fresh and new, every morning you wake, when you look at the vast uncharted territory. The sea is indiscriminate. It treats everyone the same, no matter your birth and stage in life. Here, low-lives like me can be his own man, with no one to tell him what to. Except for the captain of course."

"Of course. Even the sea must have some sort of order," Angelique said only thinking of what life would be like if every man was left to his own devices on a ship such as this They would get nowhere.

"My old captain, rest his soul, often sang us tales of a man who grew old and alone with the sea. He would sing to it and it would often sing back. As the man faded in life the sea graciously swallowed him up and he became a part of his beloved waters for eternity."

Alonzo looked down, surprisingly a tear glistening down his cheek, "I know now he was talking about himself…and me."

She took a moment to analyze what he was feeling. Was he afraid of his destiny as the supposed King of the Seas.

"It's okay to be afraid of your fate," she said without thinking. "When I found out my destiny I was terrified of being alone and away from my friends. But I always knew I wasn't alone. They would always be in my heart; I could feel them. Even when we were separated, I knew they were thinking of me. And you aren't alone either."

Alonzo arched an eyebrow, "Aren't I?"

She shook her head, "You have your crew. And you have us. At least J.D. and I."

He let out breath, mimicking the wash of the waves, "You're right, as usual."

There was a long pause. It wasn't awkward. Angelique took her time gazing out at the dark calm waters, just like Alonzo.

"I think I know what I'm going to name this ship," he said suddenly. He turned to look down at her, a soft smile on his lips.

"Angelique."

A/N: Alonzo is back, yay  The title of this chapter and inspiration for this chapter is a highly recommended song by Hurt. It's melancholic but superb to listen to. Next chapter starts to heat things up. Review please.


	9. Discretion is the Better Part of Valor

Disclaimer: All usual disclaimers apply

Chapter 9: Discretion is the Better Part of Valor

After three days of sailing there was still no sign of the Medina Islands and they were getting restless.

"Are you sure you know where we are headed?" Hyuuga asked.

"Screw you," was Alonzo's half-handed comment as he concentrated on the map. "We should be almost there."

"Each minute we're at sea is another minute Nyx is most likely tortured."

"Rayne," J.D. admonished calmly as Angelique noticeably flinched.

"It's been three days. Surely the Medina Islands can't be that far."

"The wind hasn't been very strong, we've been relying on currents," Alonzo explained as he folded up the map. "Or maybe the goddamn map makers have no idea where Medina is."

"Captain! Land Ho!" shouted a sailor from the crow's nest. Alonzo glanced up finding the sailor pointing towards the bow. There, faintly in the distance was a strip of green on the horizon.

"Ha!" Alonzo threw down the map and grabbed a hold of the wheel, "Told you I knew where we were going. Suck it Rayne! All hands on deck!"

---

As they got nearer to port they noticed that there were no ships docked and the people in town seemed confused, many wary.

"Ahoy there!" Alonzo called out to a man below as the ship settled by the dock. "Can you tell me if this is a Medina Island?"

The man, who had shining dark hair and beard, said something to himself in another language before addressing the new comer in a thick accent, "You're in Medina."

Alonzo's face portrayed a sense of relief, "We've made it guys."

Angelique looked over the side of the ship staring at the people down below. They all had glimmering dark hair, some of the men had their heads covered in cloths or turbans while some women covered their head with elegant shawls. The people of this town were frozen to the spot, some prepared to strike at the faintest movement.

"Is it okay if we dock here?"

The bearded man reached behind him for what seemed to be weapon but he didn't draw it, "What is the purpose you mainlanders have here?"

"We're looking for someone," J.D answered calmly hoping the tension these people held would dissipate, "He was captured by the Rebels. We think he may have brought here and we want to rescue him."

The man's eyebrows shot up, "You wish to go against the Rebels?"

They nodded, "We will do what we can to save others as well."

The bearded man swallowed and glanced back at his fellow townspeople, he turned his head back to their direction, "You may dock."

Alonzo and his crew secured his ship at the port. As he hopped off his ship, he instructed Gustav and his crew to mind the ship. The rest of the party stepped off the ship, their weapons on hand but not in a threatening way.

"How bad was it?" Rayne asked the man as he noticed that several of the townspeople were rebuilding mildly damaged homes.

"It's not as bad as usual, but what can you expect when you're the island closest to mainland Arcadia."

"Have you received no help in stopping this?" Hyuuga gestured towards house whose left side was nearly blown completely off.

"No, but the shipping company that connects the islands have been embargoing trade involving the Rebels and fortifying other islands. Now they can't get any supplies needed for their weapons or food, but that leaves them ransacking us."

"So you don't like the company's embargo?"

"Actually I do. With each attack we notice that the Rebels who reside here are using more primitive weapons. We may not be very adept at combat like those from the Mycenae Island but we hope eventually we'll manage to fend for our own."

The man's posture was submissive in spite of the fact that he was well-built and about as big as Alonzo and J.D but he kept his eyes lowered and slightly hunched posture. It was obvious he and many of these people were afraid of these mainlanders. With good reason.

"Do the Rebels have a base here or a prison?" Rayne asked trying not to seem too confrontational. They were all treating it like capturing a wild animal. They were trying hard not scare or frighten these people or provoke them.

"A base? I've been told there is one on the east end of the island, the prison's probably there too. They've taken plenty of us there. We've also seen ships carrying prisoners from other islands."

Angelique reached inside her short cut, Victorian-esque dress and pulled out a photo and showed it to the man. The picture was of all of them taken when she was just starting out as a Purifier. She pointed to the man in the picture dressed in a blue waistcoat, "Have you seen him on any of the ships?"

The man took the picture to get a closer look and studied it hard whispering to himself, "A Medinan?"

He shook his head, "No I'm afraid I haven't."

A voice came from behind the man they were talking to. An old man with long white hair and a staff hobbled over, saying something in a different language. The younger gentleman responded back in the same language and handed the old man the picture.

The old man's gaze drifted to the image of Nyx and he said something to the younger man who translated, "He says he's seen him being forced off a ship."

The older man continued while the younger translated, "The man you're looking for seemed severely shaken and it was hard for him to stand up straight."

The old man made grasping gestures around his throat and wrists.

"He was chained by the neck and wrists and was led to a vehicle that took him away."

Rayne leaned over and whispered to Angelique, "Nyx was probably disturbed by the trip over. He hates the ocean."

Having to listen to the waves that haunted him for 200 years for three days straight without reprieve would have most definitely left him emotionally and mentally exhausted by the time he reached land. Added that to any wounds inflicted upon him before or during that time, there was no question as to why he wouldn't have the strength to stand.

"How far is this base?"

"About a two day trip if you walk on your own," the man paused and gave a sigh, "But I think Jibril can get you near there in about three hours by cart."

He whistled and said something. A younger man with gold hoops in his ears turned his head pausing from his work near some stables to listen to the man. He retreated around the corner.

"Jibril has business in Corinth. That's the closest town that we can go without getting into Rebel lands. Please if you get the chance, rescue our people."

The street rumbled as a pair of giant dark horses raced down towards them carrying a wagon in the back. The younger man, Jibril, stopped the wagon in front of the group. The bearded man gave the driver instructions and he nodded. He motioned for them to climb aboard.

The elder man helped Angelique aboard saying something in his native tongue. The bearded Medinan translated, "He says that he hopes you find your husband safely."

Angelique turned red and was about to correct them but Jibril flicked the reigns and they were off.

**

They rumbled along a dirt road until they reached a very dense wilderness. These trees and foliage here were not like in mainland Arcadia. The trees were more tropical and significantly larger than the ones she was familiar with, yet Angelique got the distinct feeling that forests like these held greater dangers. She noticed small lanterns hanging from the trees presumably to light the way for travelers.

At a fork in the road, Jibril stopped the carriage and turned back to face the mainlanders. He was silent but gave subtle indication that this was where he would leave them.

"I think he wants us to get out," J.D. said softly as he lifted Angelique out of the wagon. The rest of the males in her party crawled out cautiously. Jibril didn't move his cart but instead began rummaging around in his sack. He pulled out a pair binoculars and handed them to Rayne. He pointed to the distance between the large trees. Rayne lifted the binoculars to his eyes. Through the trees he could see a large hill.

"The hill?" he asked as he handed the binoculars to Jibril. He gently shoved them back into Rayne's grasp. Rayne pointed in the direction and made a motion with his hand up. "Go on that hill?"

Jibril pointed again and circled the fingers around his eyes, mimicking the frame of the binoculars before nodding.

"Thank you very much," Angelique gave a quick bow hoping Jibril understood her intention by her body language.

The Medinan flicked the reigns and rolled down the opposite fork in the road.

"I think he wants us to go up that hill and look through these," Rayne was still staring down at what Jibril gave him.

Getting on top of the hill was tough, wading through the forest. What made things even worse was that the sky was beginning to get dark and some storm clouds began forming overhead. A bad omen.

"Whew! I've got my exercise for today," Alonzo huffed at they reached the top. The hill overlooked a large compound that rested on a cliff, the sea splashing against the stones. No doubt this used to be a large lighthouse, the crumbling stone structure was fused with newer stone and metal fortifications.

Rayne raised the binoculars to get a good look and spotted what looked like to be the prison, indicated by small windows with bars, the water crashing against the section. If Nyx were in there, he'd be insane with fear, listening to this sound everyday.

Rayne scanned the rest of the complex. He saw several men with guns and swords. To his disdain, they didn't look like a bunch of ruffians. They had body armor and many had helmets. How could they afford this stuff? And where did they get it?

He swallowed as he spotted something further up. There several dark haired men and women were strung up underneath a wooden beam, their hanged bodies swaying in the breeze. And even closer several other bodies were suspended high in the air, impaled on metal pikes. One of the outside walls of the prison was stained with blood spatter and bullet holes, where Medinans were executed via firing squad.

"These guys are monsters," was all Rayne could say after seeing the carnage and he hoped that Angelique would never have to witness such atrocity.

"So how do we do this?" Hyuuga asked getting near Rayne's position.

"They're armed fairly well, so stealth is our only option."

He pointed to where he suspected where the prison was, "I believe that's the prison. So I believe if we can manage to climb the side of the cliff and upward we can get close enough without giving anyone any alarm."

"That is if the climb doesn't kill us. The sea sounds pretty violent," said Alonzo, his gaze over at the swelling waters.

"J.D., I entrust you can carry Angelique once we get to the cliffs," Rayne said as he took out his gun and loaded it. "Now everyone get ready."

They all ready their weapons and stared over at Alonzo who was casually fixing a pair of brass knuckles on his hands. He turned to their confused stares, "What?"

"What the hell is that?" Hyuuga pointed to Alonzo's choice of weaponry.

"They're brass knuckles, what does it look like?"

"Don't you have a sword or something?"

Alonzo scratched his cloth-covered head, "I have a cutlass but I left it on board. I'm not really good at the sword anyway. What? You have a problem with my choice of weaponry?"

"You call those weaponry?" Rayne questioned the larger man.

"How about I kick your sorry ass and we'll see if it meets your seal of approval," Alonzo bit back.

"We don't have time for this guys…" J.D. sighed.

The group nodded and made their way to the cliff.

A/N: We're getting somewhere. Next chapter may be chock-filled with action. Unfortunately I may have to raise the rating by that time for violence, mention of rape, gore, and ambiguous cannibalism. If you guys can't stomach that stuff, I apologize, but I don't make it too graphic. Review please


	10. The Beast Knocking on our Door

Disclaimer: Familiar with it? Don't own it.

Warning: This contains some descriptions of intense violence, ambiguous cannibalism, torture, and a mention of rape. Turn away if you are squeamish.

Chapter 10: The Beast Knocking on Our Door

The team of four men and one woman shimmied and climbed along a rocky cliff, the violent ocean roaring underneath, spraying them with water. Angelique held tight around J.D.'s neck while he carefully found grooves in the rock face of the cliff. Rayne glanced overhead finding that he was underneath the stone façade of the prison wall. He climbed up, rolled onto the hard ground, safely next to the wall of the outside of the prison. He began helping the others up.

They took a brief moment to take a breath and gather their strength. Hyuuga peaked around the corner, "There has to be a way to get in these walls without using a door."

"Doubt it, they're pretty barred from what I can see," Alonzo looked up at the prison windows.

"The simplest way is through the outside barracks," Rayne pointed across from them where a small dark room was attached to the new framework.

"On three we run. Ready? One, two, three!"

They silently ran as fast as they could to building and ducked under the windows in case someone was in there.

Slowly Rayne lifted his head and peered through the dusty window. Inside a man stripped of his body armor, began stoking a fire. Meats and fish hung on hooks and several cooking utensils were scattered about. This must be the kitchens.

"There's a guy in there, " Rayne groaned.

"I'll get him," Alonzo volunteered and took his place under the window.

"What?"

Alonzo pressed a finger to his lips for everyone to be silent. Slowly he slid open the window. He crawled inch by inch through the window and once he was inside he slid to the floor under the large wooden table.

"He's going to get us killed," Rayne pinched the bridge of his nose.

The man didn't seem to notice Alonzo; he was still too busy trying to get a fire going. He put more logs into the kiln fire.

Alonzo grabbed him from behind, arm wrapped around the man's neck, restricting the airway. The man struggled a little flinging his arms about before he went limp.

The rest were waiting outside hoping that the man wouldn't call for anybody. After a short while Alonzo popped his head out the window, gnawing on a stick of jerky, "All clear."

Hyuuga and Rayne looked at each other, shocked, "What did you do?"

"I just knocked him out. He had a little lack of oxygen."

They crawled through the window and quickly left the kitchen.

The hall they entered was dimly light, but luckily it led in two directions at the end. They took the left side knowing it would most likely lead to the prison. It didn't go without close calls. Once they had to dive into an alcove as a few Rebels marched down the hall.

The prison was guarded by two guards.

"Shit," Alonzo whispered.

"If we move swiftly, we may be able to take both of them out before they sound an alarm," J.D. responded, his bionic sensors focusing in on both of them. "For me it's possible in 9.3 seconds."

"Then by all means…"Alonzo responded astounded at J.D. precise timing.

"Be careful J.D." Angelique whispered.

"I will Angie."

J.D. approached the guards still hidden in the shadows. With a burst of speed he raced towards the two guards. They were stunned to see the large man flying towards them. Before they could lift their guns, J.D. knocked one guy on the side of the head with his nightstick and kneed the other in the stomach followed by a sharp blow to the back of the head.

He gave the others a thumbs up, jingling the keys to the prison that he nabbed from one of the guards. They padded over to the door of the prison, keeping guard on the hallway behind them.

"You know that actually took 9.5 seconds," was Alonzo's comment. "You're slow."

J.D. ignored him and unlocked the prison door.

Immediately, Angelique felt a chill down her spine, and it wasn't because of the chilly ocean air seeping into the walls. The prison was damp and dark, only lit by the moon, and the uneasy silence filled every cell. Most in the cells were lethargic, too weak to move much. They were beaten and dirty, gnawing on the bones of dead rats.

A woman's moans and cries were the only sound that came from the walls. A man was cradling a weeping young woman, the insides of her thighs were covered in blood and there were claw marks on the outside of her legs and hips. The man, who had a black scruffy beard and a white headband tied around his head, was whispering to her, trying to soothe her.

"Excuse me," Rayne whispered, making the man jump. He squinted through the bars taking a good look at the red head.

"Mainlander," he breathed weakly.

"What happened?"

"The monster raped me. Part of my judgment," the woman blubbered, her thick accent making it hard to fully understand what she was saying.

"She was forcefully taken by a monster those Rebels created," this man's accent was much clearer than the girl's or the man from before. Angelique's stomach churned and she turned away, trying to get the image of the rape victim out of her head.

"We're here to get you out," J.D. lifted the keys.

The man shook his head, "Those only open the first few cells. Which you notice are empty."

They indeed were empty, but the bars of the cell were bent and crooked, like someone powerful was trying to force their way through.

Angelique swallowed and spoke quietly and calmly holding out the photograph with Nyx, her, and her other friends. "Where can we find this man? He's important to us and it's imperative that we find him."

The woman whimpered and buried her face into the man's chest.

"We've seen a man like that in that cell over there," the man's darkened voice nodded to the empty cell across from him. The moon shone directly from the window down onto the damp ground and the pounding of the sea could be heard against the wall and echoed through the barred window.

"They dragged him there after a good thrashing. He was practically stripped naked."

"What happened? Where is he now?"

The man's expression darkened, "He was barely conscious after they threw him in there, but the sea seemed to upset him. He would whisper to himself, you know, like he didn't have all his wits intact. He would whisper some girl's name, though I couldn't hear clearly, it started with an A. Ange-something."

"Angelique?"

"I think so."

Angelique grabbed a hold of Alonzo's sleeve, unable to imagine what Nyx would have gone through or as to why he would mindlessly call her name. Nevertheless, she could feel these people's pain, Nyx's pain. It wasn't like anything she had to deal with before and she wasn't sure she could stomach it.

"Then there was four days ago…" the man drifted away before he related the story of what he witnessed.

**-Flashback-**

The longhaired man wouldn't budge; the only sign of life was the whimpering when the sea would run up the walls of this prison and the occasional whisper of a girl's name.

"Hey, are you okay? Wake up?" the bearded man would say throwing a small pebble to get his attention but he wouldn't move, his eyes wide open, unseeing. It was like this for three days now. He nearly gave up on the man.

As the moon rose higher, the man moved. He gripped the bars, his muscles trembling slightly, as he forced himself to his feet. Once he got balanced on his two feet, he stared back at the glowing moon. Something in the man snapped. His voice was low to start out with as he addressed the prisoners in a lament.

"For my entire life, I have been chained…"

He caught the attention of the prisoners.

"I've fought for them and protected them over on the mainland…and for what?"

He raised his head, his blue eyes glimmering gold, that's when the prisoners knew what he was. He was a Lisimba from Mycenae. But certainly he wouldn't be able to…

"To be treated like a monster," he finished with an angry disgusted look on his face.

He rammed his fist against the bars of his confinement.

"We are not monsters!" his voice rose. He began taking a few steps within his cell, pacing like a lion in a cage, aching to get out. "We are done with this!"

A few prisoners in the first cells began growling their agreement their forms already changing, their skin tightening around their bodies and backbones protruding painfully. Even the speaker's muscles seemed to be stretching under his skin, causing the striations of the muscles to ripple.

"We can be slaves or we can rise up. We can be Medinans!"

Snarling could be heard as the other Lisimbas grasped their bars and began to bend them apart.

"What the hell is going on here!" one of the Rebel guards heard the noise and glanced inside. "Holy shit, you all get in here."

Five armed men rushed into the prison and tried to subdue the violent prisoners.

They managed it by wounding the prisoners with their guns.

"Did you start this?!" one guard addressed the longhaired man who hid his true nature under a mask of calm. The guard made the mistake of opening the prison cell to line the man up with the other Lisimbas.

As soon as the guard opened the cell wide enough, the man dove after him, growling, as he bit into the man's neck, gnawing on a large chunk of human flesh. The guards rushed over at the sound of the screaming Rebel. They whacked the Lisimba on the back of the head with a gun, knocking him out.

-**Present-**

He didn't see fit to tell them the attack, but told them the rest.

"He was taken somewhere else. Not before all of the Lisimba prisoners were executed, right in front of him."

"Who are the Lisimba?"

"They are a Medinan tribe," another prisoner, who was younger than the bearded man, answered. "Why don't you just tell them, Ismail, who their friend really is?"

Ismail looked up at the group, unsure of what to say, "The Lisimba are a people from the Mycenae Island. Some were believed to have had the ability to transform into animals. According to legend, several centuries ago a priestess was able to seal that ability in the Lisimba so they wouldn't be able to transform anymore. She did it because the Lisimba could not control their transformation and would endanger the others in Medina, much less themselves. I've heard that transforming is quite painful and after transformation, some Lisimba would become vegetables either paralyzed or their minds couldn't deal with the duality. The loss of their power benefited both them and us, but it is by no means permanent. None of the Lisimbas now have any idea of how to turn into those creatures, so one questions if it exists. But I'm sure if they were able to, now would be a good time for them learn."

Angelique's mind was brought back to the last dream she saw Nyx in. Was it really a dream? So far Ismail hadn't mentioned anything that indicated that he had transformed into a monster. But that incident was four days ago. Her dream was four days ago. Was it too much of a coincidence or was her dream just a metaphor?

"Now these Rebels give us a bit of irony. They make our Maahes go against us, rape our women," he pointed to the woman he was holding, " and execute our men."

"Maahes?"

Ismail nodded, "Maahes is our entity of judgment and vengeance. Now they control him by a ring around his neck."

Rayne visibly flinched. A ring around the neck. There was something the Foundation was working on before he left. It was a control device that made sure artifact dolls like Jet and J.D. were kept under control and wouldn't turn on the Foundation. Could it be used otherwise? And how would these Rebels have gained such knowledge?

"Suffice it to say, I fear that your friend is no longer the man you once knew."

Angelique glanced around looking at all of these dark haired people and their sad and dejected faces. They have lost all hope.

"Tell us how we can open these cages. We're going to set you free."

Ismail glanced down at the woman in his arms. He turned his face to the younger prisoner in the cell next to him. "The only one who can open these cages is the warden. There is a master lock at the end of this prison that opens all of the cells to the warden's handprint. From what I hear from the guards he usually hangs around in his office across the main hall near here."

Rayne nodded, "Got it. We'll do what we can."

A/N: A few things. This is confusing I know, but it will all come together in the next chapter. Lisimba is the Egyptian word for "lion" and Maahes is the ancient Egyptian god of war. I believe he's the son of Sekhmet or something for you Egyptian religion buffs. I was inspired loosely by the _Underworld: Rise of the Lycans_ movie. The movie was so-so but Lucien's speech to his fellow Lycans was great so I loosely used it. Just remember that Lisimba are a subgroup of the Medinans and are the "mystical" group.


	11. Give the Devil His Due

Disclaimer: Don't own much of this aside from a few OCs

Chapter 11: Give the Devil his Due

They managed to get to across the hall without much trouble, and at the end was a door that supposedly led to the main hall.

"Here we go." Rayne said as his hand grasped the handle.

"How do we know which door leads to the warden's office?" Alonzo asked raising his fists in preparation for anything on the other side.

"Trial and error I suppose," Hyuuga responded pointing his spear outward.

"We won't know until we see," Rayne pushed the door open.

The hall was ominous, like the prison. It was dark and made of stone and empty, and the shear size of it made it look more like a ballroom than a main hall.

A few wooden doors were on the other side, but none of them stood out as the warden's office.

They crept inside looking for signs of life. It was completely empty. At least that's what they thought.

"What's that?" J.D. pointed to the very end of the room. Stone steps led up to a platform, illuminated by the moonlight from a large glass window. A fairly large silhouette blocked much light from shining through.

Focusing in the dark they took a good look at the figure.

It stood still and tall, holding a large spear in its clawed hands. The figure had a large metal helmet over its head, completely blank except for a few slits around the mouth area. Its body was muscular and void of any clothing except for dark tattered loincloths wrapped about its waist. It was like a statue.

"I think it's some morbid sculpture," Rayne said readying its gun.

Angelique's eyes narrowed at the thing. It couldn't be statue. Something about was too…human. She stepped forward. Human, maybe, but not completely.

They drew a little closer, to get a better look in the dark. That's when Angelique could make out a dark band around the figure's neck.

"It's…"

"Maahes."

Rayne cocked his gun as the figure began to move. Its movements were powerful and jerky, like it was a statue come to life. It slowly lifted its spear and began descending the stairs step by step.

"Guys, get Angelique back," Rayne ordered and J.D. grabbed a hold of her small form and whisked her away as Hyuuga advanced for his attack.

With a shout he jumped in the air bringing his spear down. The figure was powerful and fast contrasting with his previously jerky movements. He blocked Hyuuga's attack, and brought the end of his spear to the side of Hyuuga's head. Hyuuga stumbled to the ground grimacing.

Rayne fired his gun three times at the monster. Maahes flinched a little but it otherwise had no affect on him, instead he charged at Rayne.

Alonzo spear-headed the creature before it could ever reach the red-head, wrapping his arms around its midsection and pinning it to the wall.

"Rayne," Alonzo grunted with exertion," get a good shot on him. I don't know how long I can hold him."

Maahes brought its arm back, smashing its elbow down on Alonzo's back with a sickening thwack. The creature stepped over Alonzo and advanced towards Angelique and J.D.

J.D. shoved Angelique out of the way and she tumbled to the floor, as J.D. blocked Maahes's spear attack with his nightsticks. To J.D's surprise, Maahes had more strength than he thought, that was evident as he started sliding back from the force of the monster's attack.

Angelique reached for her sword, ready to help J.D. when something about Maahes caught her eye. Its bare back was exposed to her, the plains littered with lash and whip marks. Like a violent, blood red roadmap.

With a mighty shove, the figure broke through J.D.'s defenses, sending him flying back, hitting the far wall.

After a moment the creature turned its expressionless head in Angelique's direction. Though she was still on the ground she brought her sheathed sword at her side her other hand on the hilt as Maahes slowly made his way to her. He stood still, towering over her, his spear at rest at his side. It leaned down, seemingly inspecting her for a moment, before he moved his free hand towards her.

A shot was heard and Maahes reeled a little to the side as the bullet shattered a part of the helmet on his right side.

Rayne was charging towards the monster, "You get away from her you freak!!"

Rayne flew after him but Maahes violently shoved him with his shoulder sending Rayne flying backwards.

Maahes turned his gaze back towards Angelique. The helmet now revealed a dark human eye. He bent down and brought his clawed bloody hand to her face, gently gripping her jaw. She was paralyzed with fear and sadness. The monster's grip was so gentle and a single tear streamed down from the creature's exposed eye.

Maahes stood up taking his spear in front of him, gripping it with both hands, and plunged it into the ground. Maahes moved no more, truly like statue standing vigil over Angelique.

The others regained their strength and cautiously began to move towards the figure.

"Angie, are you hurt?" J.D. called.

"I…I'm fine."

"Well, now, look who has caused all of the ruckus," a dark dull voice said from the steps. A bald man with a blond goatee, in a black trench coat stood near the steps that led up to the platform. Shining on both sides of his neck were shining triangular chips.

Rayne's eyes grew wide, "No way! Don't tell me you've made yourself into an Artifact."

The bald man didn't answer, "You managed to defeat our latest experiment, but you wont get past me."

"He's made himself into an Artifact?" J.D. asked.

"No, I have no purification powers," the man responded stepping closer. With a burst of inhuman speed he flew towards Rayne knocking the gun out of his grasp, and giving him a blow to the stomach. "Instead I have enhanced speed and agility."

"That's dangerous," Rayne groaned.

"For you maybe," the man sneered.

Hyuuga set himself up, "What kind of business do you Rebels have here, torturing these people."

"They're worthless Migrants who were arrogant enough to think they can be better than the mainlanders."

Hyuuga spat bitterly on the ground and charged at the man with power. The man grabbed the spear and flung Hyuuga to the side. Hyuuga regained balance and charged once more. The bald man was too focused on Hyuuga and didn't notice Alonzo running up behind him and tackling the man to the ground. He gave the man a good right hook with his brass knuckles, leaving a bruise on the side of the man's face.

He grunted in response and shoved Alonzo off. He grabbed the privateer by the neck and brought his knee to Alonzo's ribs. Alonzo grunted and collapsed with a painful rib injury.

The bald man turned in time to catch Hyuuga's blow and jabbed him in the jaw. Hyuuga stumbled backwards.

"Hyuuga! Alonzo!" Angelique called in concern.

J.D. shouted and rammed his nightstick into the man. He grabbed J.D's nightsticks and started to force himself against his opponent in a battle of power. They strained against each other for minutes and after a while J.D.'s balance was beginning to slip.

Angelique stared up at the statue pleading in her mind. _Please, Maahes, save them._

It was a ridiculous plea. But she stood no chance against the bald man's enhanced powers. She wasn't even sure if she had any purification powers left to strengthen her friends. So there was only one hope…

J.D. felt his strength begin to weaken, but he kept pressing against the man's power. Anything to keep Angie and the rest safe.

"Time to give up Artifact," the man smirked.

Suddenly, J.D. felt the weight against him lift. The bald man crashed into the steps. J.D looked over and found the man's attacker. Maahes.

Angelique closed her eyes in her silent plea to the figure above her, but when she opened her eyes, Maahes was gone. Instead he was yards away, near the weakened J.D. He had thrown the bald man into the steps before he could damage J.D even more.

"What the-?" Alonzo groaned, still clutching his ribs.

The man shook his head to clear it and looked up to see his creation standing over him.

Maahes gripped his helmet and lifted it up and off his face.

Angelique's eyes widened.

Long dark hair tumbled down over the marred back and a human face was hidden under the helmet.

Nyx.

Nyx was Maahes? The same creature the Medinans counted on but turned against them? She trembled at the reminder of the young woman who was raped earlier. He had done those things to his own people.

"Nyx what are you doing?" the bald man staggered to his feet and backed away a little.

Nyx's expression was blank and unemotional. He brought his hand up to the collar that controlled him. With a sharp tug he snapped it off, the pieces scattering the floor. He bellowed a roar as his body shifted and stretched, human skin breaking away revealing something bigger. A black leonine creature.

They all stared transfixed at the large muscular monster. The lips of its snout was pulled back revealing a row of long ivory teeth. It began growling and stalking towards the bald man.

The man tried to remain calm and played the lion tamer, "Alright, let's calm ourselves here…"

His voice was drowned out by the storm brewing outside. A flash of lightning stopped his sentence. Quickly he turned for one of the side doors, but Nyx caught him before he could even move towards the door.

He pounced on him.

Rayne rushed over to Angelique to shield her eyes from the carnage their friend was committing, "Don't look Angie." But that didn't stop the horrible, gurgled, screams of the man or the sound of tearing flesh from reaching her ears. She buried her face into Rayne's jacket to dull the sound, and she couldn't stop the tears from leaking from her eyes.

The screams stopped but the sound of the monster growling and chewing human flesh remained for a while. Even Rayne and J.D. had to turn away, feeling a little queasy.

Nyx stopped feasting and rose, his black body shrinking and the fur falling away until human Nyx was left standing in his tattered waistcloths. He turned to face his former friends, the glow in his eyes disappearing to fathomless dull blue, almost black eyes. His face was covered in blood. He brought his arm up to wipe away the blood around the mouth.

He didn't address them, nor did he seem to notice them as he turned back to the mauled remains of the attacker. He reached down and grabbed one of the shredded arms and dragged the body down the steps leaving a bloody trail behind. He didn't say a word to any of them nor looked at them as he passed the group heading towards the door that led to the prison.

"Nyx," Angelique said softly, starring at her friend's tarnished back as he effortlessly dragged the body through the doorway.

J.D. knocked himself back to the present, "Should we follow him?"

"What, are you nuts?" Alonzo hobbled over grabbing his side. "I don't know if you saw but he transformed into a black werelion-thing and ate a man."

"He's heading towards the prison," Rayne said distantly. "We should see what he wants there."

"More proverbial lambs?" Alonzo suggested.

Rayne lifted his gun, "If he dares to do anything I will bring him down with this."

Angelique hoped that would be a last resort. They followed the blood trail to the prison fast enough the catch Nyx before he entered.

Nyx entered and dragged the corpse down the row of cells. The Medinans began to catcall and jeer in a different language but the group could understand some of the comments.

"Well, which one of us are you going to rape now?"

"Kill me next Maahes, I can't stand living in this place anymore."

The jeers dyed down as they realized he wasn't going after anyone and they spotted the body that he was dragging. He reached the end of the row and stopped at a circle that was attached to the wall, with a hand shape inside. Nyx lifted the body's hand and laid it on the print.

The sound of tumbling locks rang throughout the prison and all at once, the cell doors unlatched.

The Medinans paused for a moment but slid the doors open and rushed out swiftly, some carrying others too weak to stand.

The prison was now empty. Nyx dropped the hand and left the body, slowly returning back towards them. He still held no expression; he was cold and lifeless. Still they decided they should follow him. They promised themselves that if they found Nyx, dead, alive, or otherwise they would bring him back to Sunlit Mansion.

They found themselves outside, rain violently pouring down. Soldiers ran up to them from all directions, their guns and swords pointed in their directions.

"Stop it there, Nyx," the muffled voice of one soldier called. "If you come quietly and turn your friends over, we'll only give you forty lashings instead of sixty."

Nyx hunched over, the faint sound of his bones cracking could be heard. He was going to transform again.

"Wait, Nyx, don't!" Angelique called and made to move towards him but Rayne grabbed a hold of her. "It's too late Angelique."

Nyx flung his head back, baring his white teeth at the Rebels, eyes glowing as he roared angrily, "I'll kill you!! All of you!!"

The Rebels were astonished as he began peeling at his own skin and the dark lion-creature appeared once more and set forth to slaughter all who stood in his way.

"We should help him," Rayne cocked his gun and aimed at one soldier.

Alonzo scoffed, "Like he needs help."

They fought their way through the disoriented soldiers, but as they fought they lost sight of Nyx, but his growls could be heard. They made it up the grassy hill and dove into the forest, where it was safe. They took one last look down at the Rebel compound, spotting soldiers' bodies littered across the ground, but Nyx was not in sight.

They roamed into the forest, safe from the Rebels. They caught their breaths. Alonzo pressed his hand on the side of the tree and leaned on it grasping on his side.

"Alonzo, are you okay?" Angelique asked. "You're not hurt too bad?"

"I don't know. I just took a shot from Nyx in the back and another in ribs. I'm going to end up with some interesting bruises in the morning," he complained.

Angelique lifted up the side of his shirt. The area around his ribs was purple, but not swollen.

"You have a couple of bruised ribs but you should be fine by morning if you get some rest."

"Yes, doctor."

They then heard rustling and several growls from with the forest. They stood close together, frantically looking around the forest to see what the growls were from. From up above from the braches several animal-like figures began leaping from branch to branch and crawling down the trunks of the trees. That's when they found they were confronted by several, fifteen or so, creatures like Nyx. Some were spotted like leopards or cheetahs, others had plain coloring, some had more bull and canine features but they all were growling and roaring at Angelique and her group.

Angelique unsheathed her sword, her being the closest to this band of transformed Lisimbas. They hissed and growled in response, a few advancing towards her.

A roar pierced the sky, and seemed to come from the heavens themselves. The Lisimba paused. A large dark figure leapt from branch to branch and jumped down landing on the ground in front of Angelique. The earth seemed to shake as the dark creature landed; slowly it rose towering over the Lisimba.

It was Nyx, his mane looked characteristically like his hair and several faint scratches were embedded in his skin under the fur on his back. Nyx growled and roared at the Lisimba. A few of the other creatures responded with growls and grunts but Nyx stood his ground and soon they lowered their heads in submission, retreating from the more dominant figure and disappeared into the night.

Nyx looked back at Angelique, but it was hard to know what the creature was thinking. It grunted and the black lion slowly shrank in size, fur falling away and more human features replaced the monstrous ones. Human Nyx was left standing, but shaking and didn't have the strength to stand much longer and he toppled to the ground.

"Nyx!" Angelique cried as she threw down her sword and rushed over to Nyx's body, falling to her knees. Nyx was shivering and twitching. She rolled him over to cradle his body in her arms. He gave no response, his darks eyes staring at nothing, she almost thought he was dead if it weren't for the shivering and the subtle rise and fall of his chest.

The other men raised their guard as they heard footsteps, but to their relief Ismail popped out from the trees, panting a little. His gaze immediately fell upon the girl holding the Maahes incarnate.

"So now you all know."

"That he's a monster…yes," Rayne answered lowering his weapon.

Ismail leaned down next to Angelique, staring down at the weakened and blank Nyx.

"How many times has he transformed?"

"Twice."

Ismail sighed, "The transformation truly has taken a toll on his body. The shifting of muscle and bone is not good for him in human form."

"There were others here like him," J.D. said looking down at his former comrade.

"The few Lisimba who live near here probably heard his call and that must've triggered a reaction for them to reawaken their transformation abilities."

He paused, scratching his scruffy beard, "It would be dangerous to stay around him for much longer. Once he has tasted human flesh, he will find it hard to resist the urge to taste it again, according to lore."

"We came here for him, we're not going to leave him," Angelique told the Medinan, her hold around the dark haired man becoming tighter.

Ismail stood and regarded the girl and the monster she was holding. He bestowed upon them a look of sympathy, as he evaluated his options.

With a hesitant sigh he responded, "There may be a way to seal the creature within him."

A/N: We find Nyx now. I took a quote from _Underworld: Rise of the Lycans._ Because that scene was epic and I couldn't resist. Next, will Nyx ever return back to normal? Stay tuned to find out. Please review.


	12. Let Sleeping Lions Lie

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.

Chapter 12: Let Sleeping Lions Lie

The group, now including Ismail and a half aware Nyx, boarded the ship Angelique.

Alonzo turned to Angelique. She had Nyx's arm wrapped around her shoulders as she guided his weak body on board.

"You can put him in the captain's quarters," Alonzo said wrapping a wool blanket around Nyx's cold, bare shoulders.

"Thank you," Angelique responded quietly as she tried to support Nyx's weight.

Hyuuga took hold of Nyx's other side and helped Angelique carry Nyx into the captain's quarters. Hyuuga lit the lantern inside the quarters as Angelique settled Nyx in bed. Hyuuga watched in curiosity as Angelique whispered reassuring, calm words to her friend and former benefactor, settling him in under the covers.

"You may have my bed tonight, Angelique. You've been through a lot today."

"You've been through a lot too, Hyuuga. I think I will be fine here."

Hyuuga shook his head, "I cannot allow that. He's still unpredictable and dangerous and could hurt you."

She turned back to the white-haired man from the Orient. His posture was rigid and could be just as stubborn as she. She relented and left the room.

"I'll keep watch over him for a little while," Hyuuga assured.

Angelique left the cabin and stopped to hear what Ismail's plan was.

"There's the Zagazig Temple in Mycenae. I think the priests there should be able to help," there was still hesitation in Ismail's voice.

"But…?" Alonzo egged on.

"The Zagazig Temple is in a part of the island that very few dare to enter. It's heavily fortified against enemies and guarded by Lisimba warriors. It's only ironic that the Medinan center is Saqqara, which is not far from Zagazig. I've never been there and I've only heard about it from some Lisimba students I teach."

"Do you at least know where it is?"

He nodded, "I know my geography."

"Let's see if we can outrun the Rebels."

Angelique couldn't sleep that night. She tossed and turned thinking about how much history repeats itself. Only this time, Nyx didn't try to kill her under the monster's possession. She began to doubt herself too. She had yet to try to use a purifying light and she wondered if she had any left. What use would she be without it? It was the reason Rayne and Nyx picked her up in the first.

Once again, she cringed at the thought of Nyx. It wasn't supposed end this way. What made him so privy to danger? It wasn't his fault that all this had happened. And he certainly didn't deserve it. He dedicated his life to protect the people from what he was. And he risked his fortune and life to help his people from the Rebels. That backfired and he was sentenced to a cruel fate, being forced to kill and rape against his will. Angelique was somewhat relieved that Nyx's sanity was gone. If he had realized what he had done, he would not doubt not be able to live on.

Tears leaked down her face. But how she wanted him back. His warm smile, his strapping presence, his kind, smooth voice, the comfort that radiated from him, she wanted it all back. Life back on earth wouldn't be the same without it.

"Tug it a little."

"How hard?"

"Not too much. Now pull it."

"Like this?"

"Harder, Rayne."

"How about now?"

"Yes," Alonzo smiled, "and that's how you make a Sailor's knot. We may yet make a sailor out of you." Alonzo inspected Rayne's amateur knot work. Rayne looked outward at sea, admiring the early morning calm the sea seemed to have. No wonder the sailors sang songs about it, but he himself couldn't imagine living at sea. No, on land with science labs and research was where he belonged. Now he had a more pressing matter to deal with. The Rebels had Foundation creations with them. When he got home, he had some reports to go over.

"How much longer Ismail?" Alonzo asked.

"It should be about two more hours, I think."

Angelique emerged from the lower deck cabin.

"Good morning Angelique," a few of the sailors hailed in unison.

"Good morning, gentlemen," she inhaled the morning air. Alonzo was right, early morning air really cleared the head.

Alonzo ordered his sailors, "Oi! Hurry up and set the sails. We want to get there in two hours not two days!"

"Aye!"

Rayne came down from the quarter dock and got Alonzo's attention. "Here they come."

Alonzo turned his head towards the stern. A large ship with dark-green sails was sailing towards them. Alonzo smirked, "Ah, but these boys have never dealt with a pirate before."

Rayne did a double take in confusion, "Pirate? I thought you said you were a privateer." He followed him up to the steering wheel.

"Pirate, privateer, it doesn't matter to them now does it?" Alonzo addressed his crew, "Alright, those still setting the sails carry on. All the others get below deck and prepare the guns. It's time to see what this baby can do."

The floor was alive with bustling sailors and Angelique and the rest of her friends headed to the quarterdeck to see the ship chasing after them.

"Is it a rebel ship?"

Alonzo grasped Rayne's binoculars and peered through them. "Sure looks like 'em."

"They're gaining on us."

Gustav noticed something about the water, "Uh, why does the water seem to get darker?"

They leaned over to look at the water. Gustav was right. A dark mass seemed to flow from underneath their ship. They didn't know what it was as it was hard to discern from beneath the waves. The huge mass slowly flowed outward towards the Rebel ship and it disappeared beneath the waves that glittered in the sun.

"What the hell was that?" Alonzo asked still staring where the large dark mass disappeared.

"I don't think that matters right now," Rayne responded.

Suddenly in a burst of water, four large tentacles shot out of the water, surrounding the Rebel's ship.

"Whoa! Shit!" Alonzo yelled in panic.

The thickest largest tentacles that they had ever seen wrapped themselves around the Rebel ship, a few crawling up the masts. The sailors and passengers could only watch in awe as the tentacles of the kraken held the Rebel ship in its grasp. The kraken's grip tightened and the ship snapped to pieces like a toothpick. The destruction was explosive, bits wood and iron flying everywhere.

Their mouths hung open as the remains slowly sank underneath the waves into the depths of the ocean with the kraken.

Alonzo blinked and leaned back. "Well," he said finally, "that's something you don't see everyday."

"Shouldn't we be worried?"

Ismail shook his head, "I don't think so. It bypassed us. Usually it doesn't attack unless it poses a threat."

Scoffing, Alonzo muttered, "Nice to know that it thinks we're pushovers."

After a while, they could see a dense green island, covered in forests. Gustav anchored the ship about a mile from the rocky embankment. The dingy was barely large enough for them all but they made it the rocky shore. Alonzo tied the dingy to a large rock.

They climbed the large rocks and themselves on a large expanse of rich green grass. The forests surrounded the plains. Little did they know, eyes were watching them from the greenery.

The group stood looking around at the plains. Something didn't seem right.

Then suddenly figures appeared on the hilltop ahead.

They were well built men, wearing animal pelts around their wastes and gold bands and bangles around their arms. War paint and tattoos covered their bodies and faces, almost completely covering their faces in spiral designs. They stood their feet spread widely apart, bending their knees a little in an aggressive stance.

"How did they know we where coming?" J.D. asked not taking his eyes off the figures.

"Are you kidding? The Lisimba have eyes everywhere. They probably could smell us twenty miles away," Ismail responded trying hard not to show his fear. "It's best not to seem aggressive."

The Lisimba started chanting loudly, slapping their thighs and making powerful gestures.

"What are they doing?"

"I think that's a Lisimba war dance. They're challenging us."

"What!?"

The Lisimba grabbed their weapons and ran down the hill shouting. Ismail held up his arms as the others did too. The Lisimba stopped in front of them pointing their spears, swords, and scythes at the intruders. They were growling, sticking their broad tongues out in an aggressive, fearsome expression. One started shouting at them in their tongue. It took Ismail a while to register their language. He spoke to them calmly. He reached over and pulled Nyx in front of him, "Lisimba. Kukaili'moku?"

The Lisimba gave him blank stares.

He scratched his brow trying to find words, "Er, Maahes?" He gestured to Nyx.

The Lisimba glanced down at Nyx's form. They lowered their weapons. One of them pointed outward towards a green mountain explaining something to Ismail.

Ismail nodded and what seemed to be a thank you.

"He just told us how to find the Zagazig Temple," Ismail announced. A warrior motioned for them to follow him.

They treaded through the forests for what seemed like hours, Angelique and J.D. supporting Nyx's weight. To their relief, they heard running water. The warrior turned his piercing blue eyes to them, wearing a smile on his face. He brushed away the foliage. He revealed a large that flowed calmly underneath the forest canopy. Still, Nyx began to fidget.

"Shh," Angelique soothed, "It'll be alright."

The warrior pulled out a long boat from behind the trees, holding it so they could board. The warrior handed Ismail a long pole and pointed down river.

Stroking through the water, Ismail guided the boat through the waters.

Their surroundings were absolutely beautiful. The sun beamed through the canopies of the trees above. The water was smooth and water lilies floated gently above the surface. They entered an area where civilization existed. Dark haired children were playing in the water. Men and women were flinging nets into the water to catch fish.

The trees began to clear a little and they reached a dock with a stable.

"We have to take horses over the mountain," Ismail explained as they left the boat.

The man who owned the stable wore a white cloth around his head and a long graying beard.

Ismail spoke to him, showing grateful respect, probably because he had no money to rent the horses. Ismail explained the situation to the attentive stable owner. The owner nodded and brought out the horses. There weren't enough horses for all of them so they had to double up. Angelique got on her horse with Nyx leaning against her back, his soft breathing brushing against her cheek causing bumps to rise on her skin.

The horses treaded up the dirt road that wound up the mountain. It didn't take too long to reach the top but once they started descending the other side, everyone was in awe.

Down below the large river flowed in front of a large white temple that sparkled in the sunlight. Sparse palm trees lined the arid tropical landscape that only made the temple seem more outstanding. From all outward appearances it seemed so peaceful, like the pain that plagued Medina never existed.

Someone ferried them across the river and they found themselves at the front steps of the stonewall that led to the magnificent marble temple. Above the doorway were two stone lions forming an arch together their faces facing outward, guarding the wall.

"The Lion Gate of Mycenae," Ismail whispered in awe.

Slowly the stone gate opened.

Inside there were pilgrims and merchants selling goods, builders and artisans constructing large stone statues. And ahead was the entrance to the Zagazig temple. The people gave them a few glances but otherwise carried on with their work.

Ismail had to negotiate with the guards in order to let them through. They relented and gave Ismail explicit instructions.

Ismail turned to smile, "Good news, the High Priestess will see us."

As soon as they entered they were met with a clean-cut man and woman wearing a shawl covering her dark hair. They held buckets of water at their side. "Bring the Lisimba over."

It was quite a surprise that they spoke their language and by their motion it was like they knew they were coming. Angelique brought Nyx over. Seeing that he could stand on his own, she backed away.

The woman pulled Nyx's tattered loincloths away and Angelique was taken off guard. Blushing she turned away, but not before seeing Nyx's perfectly shaped rear.

"They have to clean him for the ritual," Ismail explained to the confused looks of the mainlanders.

The man and woman dumped a bucket of water over Nyx and began scrubbing him thoroughly. He almost looked pathetic being moved around as the couple lifted his arms and legs to scrub every inch of him. They combed his wet hair back away from his face with an etched bone comb.

The woman wrapped the tatters around his waist once they were finished.

"You may proceed."

Guards escorted them to the main hall. As soon as they entered the main hall, the guards grabbed a hold of Nyx and brought him to the middle of the floor. The hall was surrounded by a variety of pilgrims conversing; they went silent when two guards that guarded a large doorway shouted something and stood at attention. The doors opened and the pilgrims and guards bowed their heads. Ismail too did the same.

A woman came through the doors. A beautiful woman. A very beautiful woman. Alonzo whistled in awe.

The woman was tall and wore a flowing white form-revealing gown. She had long black hair tied back by a gold ornament that matched the color of her beautiful eyes. The way she moved down the steps was powerful and graceful at the same time.

"I welcome you new comers," her voice was fluid and smooth. Her eyes traveled to Nyx, "And this must be Nyx." She glided towards him and gripped his unshaven jaw inspecting him. She opened his mouth and inspected his teeth before releasing him.

"You caused yourself a lot of trouble," the priestess said and her eyes traveled to the mainlanders, mainly on Angelique.

"Ah, Angelique, the Queen."

She was surprised she knew her name.

As if the priestess was reading her mind, she smiled, "I know a lot of things. I am Zaynab, High Priestess of Zagazig Temple."

"It is to my understanding, that your friend has a control problem," she finished looking back at Nyx, her eyes traveling over the myriad of marks on his back.

She glided back over to him, dragging her fingers across his flesh. He didn't respond.

"I suppose I should seal you, before you become too much of a problem. Come, I have everything prepared for you."

She glanced over at the group, "You all can come too. Bring them in."

The guards proceeded to lead them to the inner hall. It was large and lit by a skylight in the center of the room. In the center was a basin of water and several figures in dark cloaks stood by the walls.

"Now, I can't promise if this will work, it hasn't been done in over a thousand years. Even if it is completed, there is no guarantee it is permanent or that he will turn back to normal. But I will do the best I can," Zaynab paused looking down at Angelique, "It's the least I can do for all that he's done to protect these islands."

Zaynab approached the basin and took out a bejeweled dagger. She placed the edge in her hand and drew it across cutting the palm of her hand. She dipped her hand into the basin of water, chanting. The water began to glow a bright blue. Zaynab motioned for the guards to bring Nyx over. They grabbed him by both arms and the figures in the cloaks began chanting slowly. The dragged him over to the basin and shoved his head underwater roughly. After a few seconds they roughly pulled him back out. Nyx inhaled but before he could take a good breath they shoved him back in. When they pulled him back he screamed and growled and they dunked his head back into the water.

It seemed that with every time Nyx was pulled out he seemed to be in greater pain and getting angrier. His eyes began to glow and his teeth were elongating, but his transformation didn't go much further. Finally they shoved his head back into the water and left him there the chanting stopped. Nyx was still and Angelique became worried.

Suddenly, Nyx flung his head out of the water gasping. The guards took hold of him and gently laid his wet body to the ground. His chest was rising and falling trying to get some more air in his lungs.

Zaynab stepped around the basin and sunk down, straddling him. With gentle hands she caressed his face and pried open his mouth to inspect his mouth. She proceeded to inspect his eyes. After she was satisfied with everything she leaned over and kissed Nyx's forehead.

"There. All done."

Zaynab got off of Nyx's body. The guards helped him up. He was still the same, distant and unresponsive.

"I believe we sealed him. As for his mental recession, it may be a few days before he gets back to normal. Or he may possibly never get back to normal."

She turned to Angelique, "It's nothing I can help with, but I'm sure you can."

She winked at the younger girl.

A/N: For anyone who is curious, Mycenae, Saqqara, and Zagazig are actual places. Also the war dance that the Lisimba used is based off the Haka the Maoris of New Zealand do. I recommend looking at the dance, its quite impressive. Please press that review button.


	13. Blood is Thicker Than Water

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters from Neo Angelique Abyss. KOEI does.

Chapter 13: Blood is Thicker than Water

They boarded Alonzo's ship, relieved that they were finally going home. Back to Sunlit Mansion with Nyx. But that was sort of the trouble. Nyx was not back to normal. He was still like a zombie, but he was more aware. The lash marks on his back were also a concern. They had yet to heal. Because of this, Angelique placed him on the captain's bed face down. She found a salve in the medical kit of the ship and began applying it to his back. He groaned and she soothed him. Angelique was fully aware that it would be painful, but it was necessary or he would risk infection.

Slowly she massaged the ointment on his broad, strong back, feeling the ridges of the marks the Rebels inflicted upon him.

Meanwhile, Angelique thought to talk to him, in case the real Nyx somewhere could hear her.

"We're going home Nyx. We're finally going back home."

There was no response.

"We can be a family again. You, me, the others, all back at Sunlit Mansion."

She continued to talk to him until she felt sleepy. She whispered him a good night and went to the bed Hyuuga had offered her.

She awoke the next morning and appeared on deck and met with Alonzo.

"Ah, here's the sleepy head," he smiled.

"Morning, Alonzo," Angelique replied. "Sorry for waking so late."

"Oh no, you need your rest, this has been a busy week."

One of the sailors approached his captain, "Sir, we have a problem." He pointed to two ships with green sails.

"Shit. More Rebels. Alright, all ye take to arms! A kraken's not going to help us this time!"

The ships got closer and closer. That was when Alonzo had an idea.

"Wait, some of you take to the masts and don't release them until I give the signal."

He bounded up to the steering wheel.

The ships were trying to flank their ship, and most likely were trying to lock them in.

"Ready Captain!"

"Hold it," he instructed.

The bows of both Rebel ships were angled towards them.

"Wait for it."

The bows came closer and closer.

"Now!"

The sailors released the masts and they billowed in the wind, speeding the ship out harms way in the nick of time. The Rebel ships crashed into each other.

Alonzo rapidly spun his wheel spinning ship so that it was perpendicular to the locked ships.

"All right men. Send these sea dogs to the sea's gullet! Fire!"

Angelique covered her ears to the sound of cannon firing into the jumbled mass. Wood and iron splinters filled the air and they took out the masts of the Rebel ships.

The sailors cheered from their perches.

Rayne leaned over to Hyuuga, "Do you suppose he plans this all out or does he make it up as he goes?"

Hyuuga shrugged.

"Captain! They've got friends," Gustav pointed to group of similar looking ships sailing towards them. There were about seven of them.

"We'll outrun them," Alonzo announced.

"Hold it captain!" A sailor shouted, "What are those ships there?"

There were several large dark, foreboding ships sailing towards the Rebels.

On the other side were a variety of ships closing in on the Rebels. Blasts resounded as a few of the Rebel ships were destroyed. The survivors began retreating into the distance.

Alonzo steered towards the mass of ships. One of them they recognized was Sedona's ship.

"Hail to thee, Alonzo," she called.

"What are you doing?" he called back across the water.

"We'd thought we give aid to our King of the Seas," she smiled as her crew hailed in agreement. The pirate in the ship next hers nodded a bellowed a firm, "Aye!," and took off his hat in respect.

Alonzo reeled from that declaration.

Rayne examined the large dark ships from before. The sailors in them looked more like pirates than the crew that currently surrounded him and they all looked Medinan. Were these Nyx's ships?

"You on the vessel Angelique," the captain of one of the mysterious ships called. "Hurry and take the master to his home."

"You mean Nyx?"

He nodded.

"Will do sire! And you all do your best in taking care of these islands!"

"Hail to thee!"

The mass of Nyx's ships and pirate ships waved the vessel off and they peacefully resumed their journey home.

"I find it hard to believe that they think me the King of the Seas when all my boasts at sea were flukes. First, a kraken, then a bunch of pirates. I hardly did anything."

"I would disagree," Hyuuga admitted. "That maneuver you just pulled was pure genius. Though that's coming from three years' sailing experience."

That night, Angelique entered the captain's quarters finding Nyx on his back.

"Is everything alright Nyx?" she asked quietly. "I know you can't stand the sea…"

He didn't respond. He just lay there staring but not seeing. Was this what it was like when she had slept for half a year? She clung to that shred of hope that he would talk to her, to smile once again.

She reached for his hand. It was cold, just like it was when they fished him out of the water after he tried to save that child. She decided to pull his covers up further to keep him warm. She placed a hand on his toned chest to reach over to the other side and pull the rest of the covers up. Angelique felt something under the cool flesh. His heartbeat. That wonderful sign that he had life left in him.

"You still have a heart. I can feel it," she whispered.

She closed her eyes and sat back down, taking Nyx's hand and placing it above her breast over her heart.

"It beats like mine," she sighed. As she prayed she didn't see a flicker in Nyx's eyes.

Angelique fell asleep at Nyx's bedside and when she awoke in the middle of the night, her heart skipped a few beats. Nyx was not in bed. Trying to stay calm she went outside the quarters onto the deck.

There he stood, gazing out at the waters. Angelique took a step and he turned, she nearly gasped.

"Angelique," he sighed. He gave her that familiar smile, those familiar eyes had returned.

It took every ounce of will not to run to him and fling her arms around him.

"Nyx," she whispered back, not noticing a tear that streamed down her cheek. She took long strides to reach him as fast as she could without running.

"You're back."

He nodded still giving her a tired smile, "You really have returned to earth."

"Yes, but I don't know why."

There was a pause as he still stared at her, "You had gone after me."

"Yes, we couldn't leave you."

Nyx's tone darkened as his gaze became haunted, "But now you know why I didn't want you to come. I am more of a monster than you know. What kind of man can I be when I rape and kill my own people? I hope that I never touched you."

She shook her head, "Nyx, it wasn't your fault. You were under the control of that device. You are not a monster."

"That beast that I became was what Erebos truly wanted from me. Another solid, powerful form. He just never knew that it was sealed."

Angelique recalled what Erebos' true form looked like when he was in Nyx's body. It was horrific and clearly unstable. Taking a form of a powerful beast would no doubt be more beneficial and harder for Nyx to control.

"However," Nyx continued, "he kept prying and trying and may have loosened the seal on it."

"That's why you transformed."

"That's my theory."

"It's over now. We can go back home together. To Sunlit Mansion. And you can be happy, right?"

Nyx noticeably swallowed the emotion forming in his chest, "Angelique, I meant everything when I said that being with you gave me the most happiness. Those final moments with you I had trouble debating on telling you certain things. Things that I so wanted to tell you…"

He paused, his brow furrowing, "But I couldn't. Not if it would affect your decision to become Queen. I wanted you to destroy Erebos without having any doubts on your mind."

He drew closer to her, his voice lowering almost to a whisper, "There's something I wanted to do ever since I saw you that day when you defeated the Thanatos…"

He leaned down and before she could react he lightly brushed his chilled lips against hers. It was just a brush, but Angelique was left frozen, too stunned to react or think.

He pulled away not daring to look at her reaction and turned to face outward, "I apologize for my lack of courtesy."

Angelique was speechless.

He sighed, "But this isn't the end for me. I still have to help my people in the best way that I can."

He turned to young woman, "You are more that welcome to stay at Sunlit Mansion…"

Angelique was snapped out of her stunned gaze when a sailor, yawning, and stretching, passed them grumbling, "Yeesh, get a room you two."

She blushed at the implications of the comment and Nyx just shrugged it off with a small smile.

"I've tried to repent for all the sins I have committed," he continued, "And now I have committed more, and I have to repent for those as well."

He sounded so sad. Indeed he should be, having to witness the slaughter of men and women who could have been his distant family. She was glad he was talking though, if drove her mind away from the worry over his state. It was obvious at this point that he was struggling to stand, and his eyes, though they were that wonderful blue again, they were so worn. So tired. The weight of all that has happened still on his shoulders. She would like to be able to lift it.

"What do you plan to do now Angelique?"

It took her a short while to respond, "I would like to know why I was sent back. It seems though at this point that no one has an answer. So I guess, truly, I would like to help you save the people of the Medinan Islands."

He stared at her, taking a good look at her expression, "Why do you feel so guilty?"

_How did he know?_ "I became Queen to help the people of Arcadia, and yet it seems that the Medinans were overlooked. I did nothing to help them."

"They are not your burden."

"But they are Arcadians. Regardless of what the majority says. Besides you shouldn't take this all on your own. The strain is unhealthy," her voice rose a little, but they didn't wake many of the sailors.

He chuckled and whispered, "Sometimes I wonder if you were sent to be my guardian angel?"

He pulled her closer and leaned down. Was he going to kiss her again? "I would be the luckiest man alive to have you as my guardian angel."

"Nyx…" she didn't finish as he pressed his lips to hers, harder this time. She didn't pull away; she let him firmly press his lips against hers, and tried her best to kiss back. It all made her heart flutter, even the feel of the downy hairs of his facial hair growth brushing against her skin was not at all unpleasant.

He was about to deepen the kiss, but he hunched over breaking the kiss and leaning slightly on Angelique. The last of his strength sapped away.

Her red cheeks disappeared when he slumped over, "Are you alright?" She tried to support him.

"Yes," he said with effort, "I just think …my body…"

"Here, I'll take you to bed for rest," she draped an arm over her shoulder and wrapped her other arm around his waist, helping him back into the captain's quarters.

"Thank you, Angelique," he managed as she helped him into the bed. It didn't take long for him to close his eyes and fall asleep.

She dimmed the light of the lantern and stood by the bedside, her hand over her fast beating heart. Everything had just filled her head. Nyx just kissed her…twice. She kissed a man and it felt…wonderful.

She left the captain's quarters with a thousand emotions floating about in her head.

A/N: Some of you have been waiting for this. And at this point we slightly diverge from anything that follows a solid plotline. It gets less suspenseful and more sappy from this point on. I'll do my best to make it entertaining. I took a line from _Pirates of the Caribbean._Review please.


	14. Home For A Rest

Disclaimer: Most of this stuff is owned by KOEI

Chapter 14: Home for a Rest

Angelique awoke to a beautiful morning and made her way to the main deck.

"Good morning, Gustav!" she called to the pirate on the quarterdeck, steering the ship.

"Morning Angelique," he grinned.

"Is everyone still asleep?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She heard the door to the captain quarters open. Nyx stepped out, limping a little. His body no longer looked like it didn't fit his skin. He was lean, muscles solid, but it was obvious by his movements that his body was still adjusting itself.

"Beautiful morning isn't it Angelique," he said softly, obviously still tired.

"It is. Are you okay? I thought you didn't like the sea?" Her eyes followed him as he hobbled over to her.

"I'm terrified," he admitted bluntly, "but there is little I can do about it."

He paused, "Besides, I feel more at ease now that you are here with me."

Well the elephant in the room (or ship) just made a loud trumpet. Nyx's face grew serious almost sad as Angelique blushed.

"I apologize if I overstepped my boundaries last night."

Angelique didn't want to forget the kisses last night. But she didn't want to make it painfully obvious and would make them feel uncomfortable around each other. Even his presence left her feeling an odd churn in her lower belly. It was definitely not something they both could overlook.

"It doesn't matter," she replied, "I'm just glad you're alright and here with me."

She went up and embraced him, squeezing tightly, afraid he would be taken away again.

His heart felt warm at her emotional response. He returned the embrace. "Thank you, Angelique," he whispered to himself. _I'm not going to leave you. _It was a promise he wasn't too sure he would be able to keep. But he would try his damnedest.

She reluctantly pulled away, mostly because she could tell Gustav was watching.

Out of nowhere, Alonzo jumped on Nyx from behind, "Nyx! You sonnuva bitch, 'bout time you returned to normal!"

"It's good to see you too," Nyx grimaced as Alonzo tucked Nyx's head under his arm and rubbed his head with his knuckles.

"Get off him, Alonzo," Rayne yelled as he ascended to the deck.

"Oh, sorry," Alonzo apologized, though Nyx didn't seem to be in too much pain.

"How do you feel?" Rayne asked.

"My body is still readjusting," Nyx answered. "But I feel better than I did while at that prison."

"We're just glad you're safe," J.D. let out a sigh of relief. "What made you snap out of it?"

Nyx swallowed and turned back to Angelique, "Once again, Angelique's light has found a place in my heart."

It was ambiguous obviously. No one was sure exactly what he meant.

"That's sweet," Alonzo said dryly, "Listen, put some clothes on. No one round around buck naked on my ship—unless it was me—and in front of a girl no less. Wait here."

Alonzo retreated into the captain's quarters. He returned with articles of clothing and threw them at Nyx, "Here, wear these. They may be a little bit big but they'll do."

Before Nyx could respond, Alonzo continued, "And for god's sake get a shave. You look more like a pirate than anyone else on my crew."

Nyx smiled, rubbing his unshaven chin.

***

They finally docked back on Jacksonport. Angelique and her friends were ready to wave the ship Angelique away along with its captain.

Alonzo took off his white headscarf, letting his curls fall naturally. Surprisingly he turned to his crew.

"Gentlemen, you are all are valiant, courageous, handy…any captain would love to have a bunch like you" he handed Gustav his headband. Gustav gazed at the cloth in disbelief.

"Captain…"

Alonzo sniffed, "I'm not your captain any longer."

The crew was whispering amongst themselves in disbelief.

"Alonzo…" Angelique was surprised the he was willing to give up the one thing he loved.

"Why?"

"Being the King of the Seas is too much responsibility for a guy like me. I love the sea, but not enough to die alone with it," Alonzo reached behind him and brought an arm around Rayne's shoulder, who looked bewildered and uncomfortable. "Besides I like these guys. They're lively, passionate, and the most antagonizing people I know…" Alonzo explained with a smile.

"Captain, if you ever feel like returning…"

"I know. I will let you know. But before we part ways. I name Gustav as my replacement," he rested a hand on the larger man's shoulder. "Gustav, make sure you make Angelique a ship deserving of respect and awe, just like her namesake."

"Will do sire."

***

They found their carriage still stationed at Wolfmeyer's inn.

"Why did you throw that opportunity away?" Rayne asked watching Alonzo saddled up the horse. "You seem more comfortable on the waters than having us suffer your presence." Rayne cringed at his own wording. He didn't want to sound too harsh. Well, it was too late. Luckily, Alonzo brushed it off, "As I said. My personality probably couldn't handle being the King of the Seas. The King of the Seas has to be dependable, decisive, and respected. I'm not two of those things."

Alonzo patted the horse, "Besides I still owe a debt to Nyx."

"I think you should let me be the judge of that."

Nyx limped over with the help of J.D by gripping the larger man's shoulder, "You crossed treacherous waters and fought through a Rebel army to save me. I think under every circumstance the debt would be repaid."

"I feel like I haven't done enough to repay that debt. So whether you like it or not I'm staying."

***

The journey back home was a little easier than their previous journey but it was still tiring for everyone. Most of all Nyx. He had not had sufficient time to rest and relax in a long time, and his time on the ship was not necessarily relaxing even when he wasn't himself. Now he was stuck in close quarters with others traveling on rocky roads that didn't feel well with his recuperating body. He didn't complain though; at least he was out of the sea.

As the carriage drove up the road to Sunlit Mansion, Nyx felt a relief drive in his chest. He was home. It seemed like it was so long since he was here.

As they stopped in front of the entrance, a familiar man stepped out and waved. Bernard was relieved that they had made it home. Alonzo waved as he stepped down.

"We had a successful mission," he said with a smile.

"You all are safe, right?"

"Of course."

Bernard looked over and saw Nyx standing there next to Angelique, his arm draped around her shoulder, and her arm around his waist. Bernard felt his body heat with protectiveness until he realized that Nyx was struggling to stand. Nyx did not look well. He looked haggard and tired, maybe a little sick. Everything that told he had a horrible ordeal.

"Should I call the doctor?" Bernard asked reaching over to take some of Nyx's weight off of Angelique.

"Yes, have him come tomorrow," Angelique answered, "Right now I think he needs some rest."

"Of course."

Bernard aided Angelique in helping Nyx walk into the house. He stopped at the steps up to the second floor and let Angelique take Nyx the rest of the way to his bedroom. Bernard stared up at the two watching them retreat upstairs, "What happened?"

Rayne's arms were crossed but he unfolded them and sat down on the couch, "A lot. It seems that dark forces are exceedingly attracted to him."

Bernard glanced back at the group of men. All them seemed to be somewhat disturbed by something.

"What do you mean?"

"You were right," Hyuuga finally said, "He was imprisoned in the islands. Along with most of the other islanders."

"The Rebels have the citizens of Medina in a web of fear. They take their goods by force to supply themselves," Rayne reported remembering what the bearded Medinan had told them.

Bernard pinched the bridge of his nose, "I see. But what about Nyx? I'm getting the feeling that you are avoiding the subject."

Alonzo's brow furrowed and he pressed his hands together and brought the hands to his face almost in a prayer to reject the horror from his mind.

"He changed into something inhuman. What the locals call Maahes. Takes the shape of a huge black creature. During his time in this state he cannibalized men, raped fellow Medinan women and killed his own people."

"His acts towards his people were brought on by a device the Rebels made him wear," Rayne clarified Alonzo's statement, "But violence towards the Rebels were not. It's not easy seeing a man you know-albiet in a different form-devour a man before your eyes."

Bernard swallowed looking nervous about leaving Angelique alone with such a monster, "How did you all survive?"

"We're not sure why Nyx didn't attack us. We think it had something to do with Ange. She refused to give up on him. And it was because of him that the prisoners and us could get through the Rebels safely. But we had to head to one of the other islands so they could…"seal"…him," J.D explained

"Seal?"

"Meaning Nyx cannot easily change back into that monster. We should be fine with him, but he had been tortured while in captivity and the changes altered his body badly and the seal has made it weak. It took a while for him to become normal mentally and it may take longer for his body to return to normal as well."

Bernard took a bit to imagine this. He hoped that Nyx's recent troubles weren't a sign of Erebos. What would that mean for Arcadia?

He sat down in the chair across from Rayne, "Explain everything from the beginning."

***

"Here we are," Nyx said as he nudged the door open. Angelique's eyes grew wide in astonishment. The master bedroom was huge, the ceiling was high and bed could easily fit three people underneath its' silky white sheets. Over on the side was a large fireplace flanked by a collection of books on the wall. Two chairs sat in front of the cold fireplace. A large bathroom was connected to this room near the corner. This was the first time she'd seen Nyx's bedroom.

"It's not as impressive as it seems," he said softly sensing her amazement. "It can get quite lonely in here."

Angelique helped Nyx over to the bed. "Easy now," she whispered as Nyx crawled onto the bed grunting slightly and cringing. He settled down in the soft sheets, sighing in relief and comfort.

"Will you be okay on your back?"

Nyx nodded, "This is fine."

Then a white cat jumped on top of the bed, purring slightly.

"Erwin," Nyx smiled stroking the cat's fur, "I'm glad you behaved while I was gone."

"Come on Erwin," Angelique gathered the cat in her arms, "Let's leave your master to rest."

She turned to leave but Nyx caught her wrist, "Angelique…"

She turned back seeing the man's brow creased in worry.

"Please tell me. Did I…touch you when I was that…thing?"

The answer was obvious to her but she was deeply disturbed by his pleading eyes. He had that same look when he asked her to kill him.

"You never harmed me," was Angelique's reply. Nyx's eyes fluttered in relief, "Thank god."

It was painfully obvious that he had been thinking about his sins on the Medinan Islands. It would be hard to have him wipe those memories clean and she couldn't force him to. Nyx was a smart enough man to know that what happened wasn't his fault directly. But there would always be a stigma…

Angelique smiled down at him. An angelic smile. "Now, don't think. The doctor will come tomorrow. If you need anything let us know but get some rest. You need it."

He could feel himself slipping away, her presence surrounding him with comfort. He kept his eyes on her until his eyelids fluttered closed for an easy sleep breathing a soft "thank you" to the young woman holding his hand.

A/N: Sorry it took a while to update but here it is. They all deserve a little break don't ya think? _Home for a Rest_ is taken from a song by Spirit of the West.


	15. Qui Vivra Verra

Disclaimer: I've tried but I don't own NAA. I'll try again tomorrow.

Chapter 15: Qui vivra verra

It was late morning the next day and Nyx still hadn't gotten up. Angelique checked on him a few times and he was still sleeping. It was to help him, sure, but it wouldn't hurt to check if he was still breathing.

Then the doctor arrived. He was an older gentleman, completely bald and had a white beard. Doctor Eldridge was Nyx's physician and this was the first time he had met any of the newer inhabitants of Sunlit Mansion and it came as a surprise. Especially when he spotted the Queen. He knew Nyx was formerly an Orb Hunter and was a close friend to the Queen. But it never would have occurred to him that they all were living in his house.

"My, my," he said, his eyebrows shooting up. He cleared his throat, "Where's master Nyx? The man who I talked to on the phone seemed like it was urgent."

"He's upstairs," Angelique said. "I will lead you to him."

Dr. Eldridge followed the young woman upstairs.

"Did Bernard tell you what happened?" she asked.

"He gave me a vague description on the fact that he was tortured. As for his other condition, I'm still a little confused on."

"Here it is," Angelique pointed to the door to Nyx's room.

"Thank you," he bent over slightly and bowed, "I'll take it from here."

Angelique sat patiently in the main hall while Alonzo read the newspaper in the chair in front of her and Rayne beside her resting his chin on the palm of his hand, deep in thought. Bernard was observing his cousin from the chair nearby. Her trembling hands gave her anxiety away. Her loyalty to her friend was unyielding. From Erebos' possession to changing into a wild monster, she still managed to pull Nyx from the darkness. But certainly, it wasn't good for her to witness such violence and atrocities he committed at such a close level.

He sighed inwardly. Even if he expressed his worries she would never leave Nyx. Bernard's eyes widened slightly at this sort of revelation. She did care for Nyx. But what was in her heart? By accepting her fate as Queen she had to avoid becoming too involved with anyone. But now that she was back, she has nothing to hold her back. Did she feel something more in regards to her benefactor, the man who gave her a home, friends, and much more?

It all made sense now. When Angelique was so distraught that she slept for half a year, it was because her heart was broken. The man she came to deeply care for betrayed her. That fact that she had feelings for him only made the pain worse. Afterwards she dreamt about him. Angelique was concerned about Nyx but she was a lot brighter that she saw him again. And after Nyx took her away to that cottage outside of Celestizm, they found her unscathed and more determine to save him.

Bernard ran a hand through his hair. Why hadn't he seen it before? Maybe it was because Angie still doesn't realize it either. If there was anything to realize. It may be all just speculation with no evidence to back it up. As a reporter he had to have solid facts, even if he thought he could read people well. Angelique could have just as easily fallen for J.D., Rayne, Hyuuga, Roche, or, dare he think it, Alonzo. But somehow, Bernard felt that she had chosen the man lying in bed upstairs.

Dr. Eldridge appeared out of Nyx's room, closing the door gently behind him, before adjusting his coat jacket. He proceeded downstairs into where everyone was sitting, waiting. Alonzo put down the newspaper and pointed to the tray of untouched tea.

"Help yourself doctor. It may be a little cooler, but if you want some go right ahead."

The doctor sat in an empty chair and took one cup, "Thank you."

He took one sip before getting to business, "Nyx should be fine. But some precautions need to be made. The whip marks on his back have an infection, causing a fever."

He took out a slip of yellow paper from the inside of his suit coat and laid it on the table, "Here's the name of the recommended medicine you can find in town. It should bring down the fever. There is also a special balm some pharmacists sell to heal cut wounds. If you apply that to his back once a day, the wounds should begin to heal within a week or so."

"Now onto his bodily state," his voice grew darker, "I do believe some of his muscle tissue is shredded. They've been stretched so far and like a string that has been snapped, the striations that keep the muscle together pulled apart. I have no idea what caused it but I don't think its cause much for concern unless they atrophy. To prevent this case, I recommend he start moving around as soon as his fever lets down. Probably with the aid of a walking device like a cane of some sort until his muscles heal and then he will be able start walking on his own. I relayed this all to him…"

"He's awake?" Bernard asked.

The doctor nodded, "Well, I had to ask him a few questions and roll him over to see his back. He's resting now I believe, which is a good thing. My feeling is that he could have been a lot worse."

With a grunt he stood, "I must be going. Are there any questions?"

They shook their heads.

"Well," he adjusted his jacket again, "Thank you for the tea."

"Thank you, doctor."

***

"Come in," a middle-aged red haired man said from behind a large desk. The door to his office opened and his brother entered with a frown on his face.

"Rayne, where have you been?" Yorgo scolded his younger brother.

"Medina," he responded bluntly.

Yorgo's eyebrows shot up, "What in the Queen's name were you doing in Medina?"

"You know the Rebels? I went there to rescue a friend and do you know why I'm back with a none too happy face? Because those hounds are using Foundation devices."

Yorgo seemed slightly surprised, concern flickering over his usually stoic face.

"How did the Rebels get their hands on our devices, Yorgo?" Rayne demanded. Unfortunately, Yorgo didn't have the answer.

"What kind of devices?"

"One was a band out around the neck to control a human being to someone else's will. The other was a chip, similar to the one that enhances purification powers only it enhances agility and strength to the wearer making them as strong as an artifact doll."

Yorgo stroked his chin contemplating, "We have never made such things, and the plans and the devices have been either destroyed or under lock and key. You know that."

"Is it possible that one of the scientist could've altered the plans and sent them to the Rebels?"

Yorgo thought back to the construction of such devices. No it wasn't really possible. All scientists were under the supervision of the elite scientists, him, Rayne and Erenfried. Was there anyone that could've left the Foundation with such knowledge?

"There is one possibility," he announced. "You remember Mr. Rube?"

"The archivist?"

Yorgo nodded, "When the Foundation was under fire three years ago. He left, like so many others, to escape trouble. He is the only one, aside from you, me and Erenfried, who could have accessed the plans and know how to alter them."

"Where is he now?"

Yorgo shrugged, "Rayne, you're missing something. Rube may be creating these things but there has to be someone else involved. Even if the Rebels had Rube's plans and alters there has to somebody really wealthy paying for all of the equipment and materials needed to make these pieces. And they aren't cheap. That's why we only have had a few of them done. The Rebels have to have a lot of money from somewhere and I don't think it's from those islands."

"I guess so…" Rayne trailed off knowing that his brother was right. How could the Rebels have access to all those weapons and technology, unless somebody was funding them?

***

Angelique was walking in the garden gazing at the flowers that thrived here since the fire. Ahead, Nyx was sitting on a bench gazing at the flowerbed. He was better groomed and cleaned up since his return to his home a week ago. He wore his white shirt, vest and monocle. His cane was resting beside him. He had to use it to walk now. He often joked about using a cane, but he was used it in a dignified way.

Angelique's gaze faltered when she noticed that Nyx was staring at the flowers with a mixture of sadness and joy.

"Nyx," she called distantly, not quite sure he could hear her.

He turned his head to face her. He made to stand but Angelique held him back, "Please don't. I didn't mean to disturb you."

She sat down next to him, eyeing his cane. He chuckled, "I guess my age is starting to catch up to me."

"Nonsense," Angelique responded, "You have plenty of life ahead of you. There's still a lot you can experience…"

He still smiled, "Care to give me an example."

"Well…" she paused to think of something but she responded with the first thing that came to mind, "You can get married…have children. You know…what most men your physical age do."

Nyx didn't care to give that a response. Physically he was still in his prime, it would make sense for him to settle down. But with Medina's troubles, it's been hard to even think about such things. Even so he had yet to find someone that could even compare to…Who would want to be with a monster like him.

He brought her attention to the flowerbed. It was filled with beautiful dark flowers, "You see that one flower there. It stands above the others."

The flower in question was a single, dazzling white flower that stood apart from the darker ones.

"That flower was the only thing standing after Sunlit Mansion burned down. It was untouched by the flames. Pure. It shone brilliantly in the moonlight. It is my favorite flower."

He paused a little, then his voice softened, "It is also the flower you planted in this flowerbed that day when you helped me sow my miserable garden. This flower reminds me so much of you. It radiates your very essence."

Angelique was speechless. Recently, whenever he said nice things to her, it didn't have that usual flirtatious tone. It rather took on a more sensitive tone, like he was speaking his feelings.

Of course he could try to play it off as casual flirting, but his expression told otherwise.

Angelique felt the need to respond. She smiled and reached for his hand, entwining her fingers in his.

A/N: Here's another sort of sappy chapter in which I try to build up Angelique's and Nyx's relationship a little since they move pretty fast and I don't have the patience to go into details. They like each other. Okay? That's the point. How far it will go remains to be seen. The title loosely translates to "time will only tell." Please Review.


	16. What Can I Say?

Disclaimer: Most of this is owned by KOEI

Chapter 16: What can I say?

"Hey guys! Breakfast is ready!" Alonzo called after he laid the food on the dining table.

Nyx was the first to enter, putting most of his weight on his cane. Alonzo rushed over to his side to help him.

"Stand back! I'm not helpless!" he snapped and Alonzo jumped.

"Hey," Alonzo shot back, "You may be crippled but I wont hesitate to shove that cane up your ass."

He watched as his boss sat down heavily in his seat, running his hands over his face. Alonzo sighed and sat across from him, "What's the with the anger? Have a rough night?"

Nyx nodded behind his hands, "I was up all night…"

"Doing what?"

"Thinking."

"About what, if you don't mind me asking."

Nyx lowered his hands and shook his head but something in his face caught Alonzo. Alonzo's mouth dropped a little before it turned into a smile, "Is it a woman? Anyone I know?"

Nyx gave him a sour look, "Who do you think? It's not like I was picking up ladies in prison."

"No you were raping them," Alonzo blurted softly but raised his hand before Nyx could respond, "That was out of line. I apologize. That wasn't your fault."

There was a brief pause as Nyx shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"So you fancy Angie. You know I probably could've seen it before."

"That's not what I feel in my heart."

"Oh?"

"Before she became Queen I found myself wanting to be with her more and more. Now that she's back I…" he sighed, "I'm more conflicted than anything."

"You don't like her anymore?"

"No! It's the opposite. I feel that the feelings are stronger than before. I get worn thinking about her."

Alonzo made a small wave with his hand, "Why don't you tell her?"

"There are many reasons," Nyx's voice was dark. "I'm just worried."

"About what? She'll reject you?"

"No…well yes, but that's not what I'm getting at. I'm worried that if she does accept me I would be too caught up in Medina and work."

Alonzo shook his head in disappointment, "You're still caught up in that aren't you?"

"I kind of have to be…"  
"Look at some point you gotta tell her how you feel, or someone else may snatch her up—where the fuck is everybody?" Alonzo looked around curious as why no one was in the dining room for his hard cooked meal. He got up and called out the door, "Seriously guys, breakfast is getting cold!"

A thundering of footsteps resounded and three men and a young woman entered the dining room.

"Sorry Alonzo. We were in a game of cards," J.D. explained, "Angie won three rounds."

Angelique giggled as she took her seat next to Nyx, "That's only because you let me win."

No one noticed Alonzo's eyes flickering from Nyx to Angelique.

"Rayne," Nyx cleared his throat, "did you get that business done?"

"Yes," he answered sitting down, "The objects the Rebels used could have been made by stolen plans from the Foundation. But that still leaves where they are getting the money and it certainly can't all come from the islands."

Nyx took a sip of his tea to ponder what Rayne had said his brow furrowing, "True."

"Hey, buzzkills," Alonzo paused glaring at Nyx and Rayne, "Shut up."

Giving a light chuckle Nyx nodded, "Maybe we should enjoy our breakfast Alonzo has prepared for us so lovingly."

***

Breakfast that day was the last anyone saw of Nyx for the next week. Everyone suspected that Alonzo knew what was wrong but he wouldn't tell anyone. He would assure everyone that Nyx was fine with a smile.

"Just don't bother him at this point," Alonzo would warn nodding up to Nyx's study, which the door was always closed.

For Angelique, it was hard. She would lie awake at night wondering what Nyx was doing shut up in his study. It felt like he wasn't there at all. Like he was miles away. Those thoughts would wander to thoughts about just him.

She clutched the bed sheets when her heart would ache at confusion she was feeling whenever she thought of him. Recently he has been very awkward around her. She wished that he wasn't. He used to be confident…

She was sure it had something to do with recent events, with what he became in Medina. He feared hurting others the most.

Angelique wanted to see him just to see if he was healthy and okay. Alonzo showed no signs of worry, so he had to be fine right?

She stayed awake pondering about him. Little did she know in a room not far from hers someone was thinking about her too…

***

Early in the morning, Alonzo was whistling a lovely tune, trimming the hedges in the garden. Glancing over at one of the flowerbeds he found the blue-white haired girl sitting on the stone bench. She looked tired, like she hadn't slept a wink last night.

"Angie?"

She looked up, her large eyes focusing on the muscular man.

"Are you okay?" he asked sitting next to her, letting the shears drop between his legs.

She nodded, "I'm sorry I just didn't get much sleep last night."

His eyebrows shot up, "Oh? A nightmare?"

"No. I was just thinking about how Nyx has been acting so strangely."

"You are?" Alonzo sounded surprised; "I don't know why you would lose sleep over such things."

"I can't help it," she countered softly, "I'm worried…"

Alonzo sighed and combed his fingers through his shaggy hair, "He's gonna kill me for telling you this…"  
Angelique turned her head, "What?"

He sighed, "He's been working hard for you, Angelique. This war in the Medinan Islands has been sucking his assets dry. His finances are getting dangerously low, so he's been trying to scrape up enough money to put you back into medical school, if you so choose to return to your desire to become a doctor."

She felt a pang in her heart, "He's doing that…for me."

Alonzo immediately responded, "It's not something you should be concerned about. He wants to do this."

"But he shouldn't have to."

"You don't want to become a doctor?"

Angelique shook her head, "I just came back. I'm not sure if I want to continue my medical career or not. He shouldn't be doing this. Can't you tell him to take a break or something?"

Alonzo actually looked frightened at the prospect of telling his master to take a load off, but for her…

"I can try."

***

"So let me get this straight," Rayne paused trying to gather everything in his brain after Alonzo related Nyx's activity to him and Hyuuga and J.D. He told Angelique, he might as well tell the others. He knew they were itching to know.

"Nyx is running out of money…"

Alonzo nodded, "Correct."

"He's running out of money because he's supporting refugees, etc., etc. in Medina…"

"Yes."

"And now he's working extra hard in making his ships making their shipments on time…"

"Yes."

"So he can pay for Angelique's tuition."

"Exactly."

"How am I supposed to respond to this?" Rayne asked looking around at his two comrades.

"How about 'That's sweet'? What were you expecting?"

Rayne ignored his question, "Why is he doing this?"

"'Cause he wants to."

J.D. glanced up at the closed study door, "How long do you think it's going to take. He should come out at some point."

Alonzo shrugged, "It depends on how much money he lost, how much money she needs, how much he's getting from each income amount."

They gave him worried looks. Alonzo grinned, "But don't worry! I'll get him out here sooner or later."

***

Angelique came through the entrance of the Sunlit Mansion carrying a basket of bread and a few bottles of sauces that she bought in town. They were for dinner tonight and Alonzo just realized that they were out of those supplies. As she walked past the garden to the kitchens she caught a sight of magnificent blue.

Nyx, in his blue waistcoat was kneeling down, one hand gripping his upright cane as he watered some flowers. He looked calm but exhausted.

He noticed her standing there and glanced over at her. Judging by her expression, she knew. She knew what he had been doing. Damn Alonzo and his big mouth.

"Nyx," she spoke softly, "why? Why have you put such a burden on yourself?"

"You don't appreciate my efforts?"

Angelique immediately shook her head, "I can't see why you are doing such a good thing for me when you can barely walk."

Nyx looked over at his hand that held the cane. He gently laid it on the ground before moving to stand. He struggled, that was obvious.

"Nyx…your cane…"

"I don't need it…" he said as he straightened and walked slowly to her, limping slightly. He was right up to her and her chest tightened at his nearness.

"I had thought that, if you chose to, you wouldn't have to worry about going back to school to become a doctor. It was your dream wasn't it?"

Angelique shook her head and cried, "That's not worth spreading yourself too thin! You've only been home for less than a month and you haven't recovered yet!"

Angelique took a breath and softened her tone and her expression, "Wait until this war in Medina is over, then you can worry about other things. I'm not so worried about becoming a doctor right now. I'm worried about you."

Nyx's expression flickered for a moment at her last comment. _She's worried about me? Why?_ Of course, she was worried. She had been worried about him ever since she returned to earth. Maybe he was spreading himself too thin. He hadn't been sleeping as well as he should've, and working all hours of the day certainly wasn't good for him. It was part of the reason Alonzo was so useful in spite of lazy tendencies. It got other problems out of the way while he could focus on keeping the Medina Islands afloat. But now it could only last so long.

Angelique smiled slightly, "But thank you for thinking of me. I don't know how I can repay for your kindness."

She leaned up to give him a quick peck on the cheek but missed and ended up kissing his chin, right below his lower lip. She pulled away not seeming to notice Nyx's stunned look.

A/N: So they confess. Sort of. You know for a guy who likes to flirt Nyx can't say those three little words when he means them the most:) Please Review!! I beg you all!!


	17. Deep Inside

Disclaimer: You guys should all know this.

Chapter 17: Deep Inside

Recovery was on its way for Nyx. He was walking again without a cane, but he still spent sometime in the day working in his study. He did make himself known to the others as his charming old self.

It warmed Angelique's heart to see his old smile again, even more so when it was directed at her. What did bother her was the way Alonzo and Rayne were acting whenever they saw them together. Alonzo would stare them, observing them to see if there was any change in behavior. When Nyx or Angelique would leave, Alonzo would glare at Nyx in disappointment.

Rayne was a different issue.

He became cold to Angelique and somewhat rude to Nyx for no reason. It was a mystery as to why he was behaving this way, but no one bothered to ask him about his demeanor.

Alonzo entered the hall with a few envelopes. "Well, what do we have here?" he said with a smile as he flipped an envelope over, "Looks like you've been invited to a ball."

Nyx immediately placed his tea down and with a furrowed brow took the envelope.

He gave a furtive glance at Angelique, both remembering the last time they went to a ball together.

Angelique felt Alonzo pull her up by the arm and squeeze her to him, "C'mon Nyx, it's the perfect excuse to get out of this place for a while. And look. I got you the perfect escort."

Angelique blushed in slight annoyance.

"You're right," Nyx said standing, "I've been reclusive for far too long."

He faced Angelique and bowed, "And I would be honored to take you, mademoiselle. If it would be pleasurable that is. Hopefully, we will have a better time that last time."

This time, Angelique didn't force Nyx to go with her to the ball. He was asking her.

"Of course."

Rayne stood abruptly and left the main hall.

"You two are going to have a great time I know," J.D. smiled.

"Yes," Alonzo agreed before heading off towards where Rayne went, cracking his knuckles, "Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time I had a long talk with someone."

***

On the night of the ball, Angelique was given a lovely ball gown that was similar to the one she wore before. She observed herself in the mirror, debating whether or not to pull up her hair for tonight. She gathered her hair up, surprised to see that she looked…well…mature. She pinned it up and opened her bedroom door to make her way down to meet with Nyx.

The men were waiting downstairs, and they went silent when she appeared at the steps. They swallowed at the sight of her. With her hair up she looked regal, mature, but the soft glow that always seemed to surround her was more prevalent.

"Angie," J.D. said in awe, "you look beautiful."

"Indeed," Alonzo murmured looking back at Nyx to gauge his expression. He was rooted to the spot. Alonzo snapped his fingers to bring Nyx back to reality.

He blinked a few times and composed himself, moving forward to greet Angelique at the base of the staircase.

Angelique took Nyx's hand, feeling a little nervous. He looked dashing in the black waistcoat with gold trim that made the blue of his eyes pop out. She saw an expression in his eyes that she had never seen before, and she couldn't quite tell what it was.

"You, indeed are the most radiant creature I have ever seen," he said softly, in awe.

Alonzo quirked an eyebrow and unfolded his arms, "Well you two better get going, the arranged carriage is waiting."

Nyx offered his arm to the young woman and she gratefully took it, waving goodbye as they left Sunlit Mansion.

After the two left, Rayne growled and abruptly got up from his seat.

***

It was like déjà vu as the carriage pulled up next to a large mansion in town. It was a different venue from the last time Angelique went to a ball, but it she still felt a little out of place.

Nyx tapped her shoulder, "Before we go inside, I wanted to give you this…"

He pulled out a long velvet box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful necklace. A sparkling blue sapphire gem that hung by a delicate and intricate chain.

"Nyx...I can't… it's too much."

"Please, I insist," he placed the necklace around her neck. As he latched the chain, his fingers brushed against her skin causing her spine to tingle.

"There," he stated, "Beautiful…but not nearly as beautiful as you."

She thought it was teasing, but the tone in his voice…It said something else.

"Thank you," her voice was heavy.

Her partner got out of the carriage and held out his hand, "Mademoiselle."

The members of the ball were all similar to the guests at the last ball. Many of the wealthy families and politicians were scattered about with a few of the Silver Tree Knights hanging around with their dates. The atmosphere was a lot lighter, mostly because the strain of the Thanatos didn't loom over them. They could enjoy the festivities without worrying about them.

As Nyx and Angelique descended the staircase, the room went silent. Angelique suddenly felt even more nervous, but Nyx held her close to him, so she didn't feel so alone.

"It's Lord Nyx…"

"But isn't that the Queen?"

"What's she doing with Nyx?"

"Gods above, she's so beautiful."

The stares they received were mostly accompanied by warm smiles. A few of the nearer attendees gathered around them.

"My, my, Nyx. Did you sell your soul to get the opportunity to dance with the lovely Queen?" the man didn't realize what he was saying and Nyx knew that so he took no offense and replied, "I'm truly one of the luckiest men alive."

"It really is the Queen. It is truly an honor," a woman held out her gloved hand to Angelique and she took it with a smile.

A genial elder man and his wife approached them with a smile, "It's been a long time since we last saw you Nyx. Forgive me, but it seems you look a little weary compared to last time, but it could be my age."

A younger man chuckled, "The Medinan Islands are having a little trouble, that's why, Seymour. Whatever is going on hasn't been well on his business."

Another man growled, "Pah! The Migrants could use a little of mainlander force in their lives. Despicable infidels…"

Angelique's face grew red as she felt a little anger from the man's heartless words. Nyx gripped her arm and shook his head, letting her know that she shouldn't say anything.

"You must watch your tongue Lord Reise. Our Lord Nyx happens to be of Medinan descent," a calm charming voice said from within the crowd. The voice belonged to a young man wearing a white and gold princely uniform. He had well groomed blond hair, green eyes and a dazzling smile.

Lord Reise, shocked, sputtered his apologies before leaving to the dance floor. The blond young man turned to Nyx and Angelique, "You must forgive them; they know not what they say. I've been wondering when I would see you. Ah, with the ever beautiful Queen no less. My family greatly appreciates your condolences you sent after great-uncle Auguste passed away…"

Angelique's heart plummeted. Auguste passed away? She glanced up at Nyx. He did indeed looked a little saddened. One of his only friends was gone.

"I am deeply saddened by his loss," Nyx bowed.

The man smiled, "Oh, where are my manners? I am Lycaon. My great-uncle spoke of you often in his final years, reminiscing about your piano playing. I had no idea that you would be so young…"

"I am sorry that I couldn't make it to his funeral. I would have liked to have said a few words."

Lycaon shrugged, "You sent us a large arrangement of his favorite flowers and a few messages. We are truly grateful."

The young blonde clapped his hands together, "Well, I won't keep you. You had better attend to your lady before the other gentlemen will seeking to dance with her."

Nyx bowed and took Angelique to the corner of the dance floor. He picked up a glass of wine from the waiter and downed it with a few gulps.

"Nyx are you okay?" Angelique asked, concerned over his distressed behavior, "We can go back if you want to…"

"No…I'm sorry. I promised you a good time, I'm just a little flustered that's all. It's been awhile since I have been to social gatherings like these."

"I'm sorry for the loss of Auguste. He was a really good friend wasn't he?"

Nyx nodded, "When he died, I had a feeling that the Rebels were already after me. I sent my condolences ahead of time, in case I couldn't make it to the funeral service. The Rebels captured me a day before his funeral."

"It must have been hard…"

"Think nothing of it," he gently took her arm, "Now let's have a little fun. I want to at least dance with you before the night's over."

The smile he gave her washed away all doubts and she graciously took his arm as he led her to the dance floor.

***

"Alright, Rayne. Intervention time," Alonzo said as he dragged Rayne to the main hall where J.D. and Hyuuga were waiting in the chairs. "I'm not going to call the hoochies over and start a party until you get straightened out."

The larger man sat Rayne down.

"We are concerned…" J.D. began.

"Your attitude as of late has been a problem. We would like to know what's going on," Hyuuga finished.

Rayne scoffed, "It's none of your business…"

"The hell it isn't. It'll make you feel better if you just get it off your chest."

Rayne stared at all of the men. It was quite obvious that were not going to let him go until he confessed. Erwin hopped up next to Rayne meowing. _Him too?_ Even Alonzo was there with a few bottles of gin or some other type of alcohol, ready for anything.

Rayne ran a hand through his red hair, "It's about Angelique…"

"What about her?" was Alonzo's rough response, taking a swig of the alcohol.

"I…like her," there he said it. But by judging by the men's blank stares, they just weren't getting it.

"That's it?" Hyuuga was clearly expecting something else.

"Rayne, we all like her," J.D. stated and Alonzo nodded in agreement, "She's a very special girl."

Rayne shook his head a little frustrated, "You don't understand. I like her…more than like. More than a friend."

"Ohhhhh," the other men said in unison as it dawned on them.

Alonzo shook his head. J.D. was still a little confused, "But why have you been so on edge lately?"

Rayne heaved a sigh trying to bide time in order to think of how to explain this.

"I haven't told her," he said finally, "And I think Nyx holds the same feelings towards her as I do…"

"He does," Alonzo affirmed knowing full well that Nyx would kill him for telling this, "He does so very much."

"You see? How am I supposed to compete with him? He's rich, handsome, kind…"

"He's also a serial rapist, a monster, prone to evil possession and has cannibalistic tendencies," Alonzo said before continuing, "Apparently I made a love triangle. Look, it hasn't been easy for him either. He hasn't even told her yet."

"I'm guessing living alone for 200 years cannot prepare anyone for feelings like that," J.D responded. Hyuuga nodded in agreement.

Rayne eyed Alonzo skeptically, "How do you know so much about this stuff. Were _you_ ever in love?"

Alonzo hesitated a little. Rayne was challenging his advice and counsel. Rayne could wallow in his own self-pity for all Alonzo cared, but maybe he had a right to ask.

"Yes I was in love. But it was only recently that my love was not as strong as I originally thought. Now, I want you to think, really hard. Imagine Angelique's point of view. What would she do?"

Rayne thought for a while. He envisioned every one of these men including him and Nyx and how Angelique interacted with them. It was quite obvious she loved them all as friends. But did she love any of them in the way a woman loves a man? It was quite possible she couldn't see any of them as anything but friends. But still…

"She doesn't look at me like she does him," he murmured in defeat.

"Who?"

"Nyx. The way she looks at Nyx…" Rayne choked out, leaving the rest of his words unsaid, "It's quite obvious."

The other three gave him sympathetic looks. Alonzo took a swig of his alcohol, as J.D. smiled, "Don't worry Rayne, there are plenty of other fish in the sea. And it's not like Angie doesn't want to be friends with you."

"That's true…"

"You just won't get to sleep with her," Alonzo shoved the bottle of the strong beverage into Rayne's hands, before any of males could say anything, "Here. It'll make you feel better."

Rayne lifted the bottle in a silent toast before placing it to his lips.

***

Nyx appeared outside on the balcony, breathing hard. He braced himself on the balcony railing as he calmed himself. This feeling was something hard to explain. He didn't know how much more he could take before he broke down.

Sure he looked fine while dancing with Angelique. He danced as smoothly as possible with his arms about her. She seemed to have a fun time dancing with him, but was a little nervous when other men asked for a chance to dance with her. Nyx stayed on the sidelines and kept an eye on her until she felt comfortable. It was when Lycaon asked for her hand that Nyx excused himself and ran outside.

He had to tell her. He had to tell her his feelings before all hell broke loose. He clutched at his chest. He would have never had thought that holding in such emotions for three plus years could develop such a heartache.

True, three years ago, he told her he wanted to live with her, but that could of meant anything. He should've said those three little words, instead of springing this up on her now. Then again, if he told her about his feelings, that could have caused her to change her mind about becoming Queen. Arcadia was more important than his feelings towards the young woman.

He let out a quivering exhale as he willed himself to calm his nerves. But his blood went cold and heart began thumping again when he heard her voice.

"Nyx?" Angelique called. She was staring at him, worried by the doorway to the balcony. "Is everything fine?"

Obviously his state unnerved her a bit. He looked flustered and a little peaky. Nyx nodded, "I just needed some fresh air."

"Are you sure?"

Nyx nodded, "I thought you were dancing very well."

"Yes, but I came out here for a little break…" she stared at Nyx, watching his inner conflict.

He looked so insecure.

"Nyx, you're holding something in. I can tell. You've made it painfully obvious," her voice was flat showing that she maybe was a little frustrated as well.

Nyx shut his eyes tight, not daring to see her expression.

"You can tell me if you're having trouble…"

Nyx's eyes snapped open. He had to tell her now.

"There's something I have to get off my chest…"

He was sweating again now. Nyx never had been so nervous and not being in control and composed made him even more nervous._ Just say it!_

"Angelique…I like you. A lot." _That's it? Say what you really mean you fool!_

Angelique's mouth parted a little, but the expression in her eyes told him that he had to push it further.

"For a long time, I have had these feelings for you," he admitted. "Strong feelings. Recently they have become stronger to the point that I couldn't bear holding it in. So I had to say it now before god knows what will happen."

She closed her mouth and smiled a little, relieved, "That's what has been eating you up?"

"Trust me," he sighed, "Hiding the fact that I was Erebos for 200 years was easier than holding this in. For over three years I have dropping subtle hints hoping it would ease these feelings I have for you. They have only made them stronger."

He tried to get a gauge of her answer. She had yet to respond to his confession. The look on her face said that she was carefully considering what he had said, but the relieved state didn't go away. Angelique drew closer to him and stared up at him directly in the face.

"Nyx…" she trailed off and Nyx held his breath waiting for her reply.

"I think I have the same feelings too," she said distantly. "I am only sorry that I didn't pick up on these earlier so I could understand my own feelings more."

She turned her head to stare at the night sky. For being in the city, the sky was awfully clear. A sign of a good omen.

"I may have to try to sort them out a bit," she continued, "Nothing could describe the abject pain I felt when I thought you betrayed me. It was so horrible…"

Nyx didn't respond, but his gaze flicked away, guilt etched in his features.

"…but nothing could describe the joy and relief I felt when I found that you were safe. I nearly wanted to cry, but I knew I had to be rational. For Arcadia's sake. My heart broke when you told me to kill you. I wouldn't have been able to do it Nyx. I cared about you so much, that I wouldn't have had the heart to. I love all of my friends, with the bottom of my heart. And they all hold a special place in my heart. But you…you are different. You are very close to my heart and soul, Nyx. You gave me a home, friends, family and most of all, happiness."

Angelique smiled to herself, "The kisses on the ship…I wasn't sure of what I felt. I still am unsure of what I felt then."

Nyx could sympathize with her, " In my 200 year existence, Angelique, only you have made me experience such strong emotions and feelings. And the only one yet to have made me nervous. I have never felt anything like I do when I'm with you. When it comes to this…I wasn't prepared."

Angelique, to his surprise, let out a soft giggle and turned. She placed a hand on his cheek to turn his face towards hers. She was smiling back at him, "Maybe we can learn together."

His expression of awe softened, "You have no idea how good it feels…it feels like a massive weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. You truly are a guardian angel…"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a gentle embrace. He didn't dare do anything else, in the off chance he over stepped her comfort zone, which he was probably doing at this moment. That was until he felt her clutch at his coat and sigh in content. He pressed his lips on the top of her head.

They pulled away and Nyx, beaming, said, "Shall we go back inside?"

Angelique turned to face the night sky, "Can't we just stay out here and look at the moon?"

Nyx chuckled and shed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders, "As you wish."

With his arm still around her shoulders he too gazed at the peaceful night sky, feeling at peace in this moment, with Angelique beside him.

***

Nyx and Angelique arrived back at the mansion later in the night and upon entering the main hall they stopped immediately in their tracks as they were treated to a sight.

Littered on the floor was various empty beer and whiskey bottles. J.D. was slumped in a chair his mouth hanging open, a half empty beer bottle in his hand. Hyuuga was passed out on the floor. Alonzo was laying face up on the couch with Rayne laying face down on top of him.

"It's amazing," Nyx said pointedly focusing more on Alonzo and Rayne, "an image like this is completely wasted on us."

Angelique nodded still a little shocked at the positions these men were in, "I don't want to be here when they wake up."

Without missing a beat Nyx gently took her wrist and led her to the kitchens, "Let's get some tea."

A/N: This actually turned out longer than expected. They were a little vague but they sort of confessed. It should last them a while. The closing of this chapter was inspired by a scene from _Will & Grace _that I found incredibly funny and. Hope you all like. Review.


	18. With an Open Heart

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Nyx, Angelique, J.D, etc. but I do own the rights to Alonzo.

Chapter 18: With an Open Heart

It had been a while since Bernard had last been to Sunlit Mansion. He was busy in Wodon trying to get his editor to cooperate with him for the next story he was looking to cover. It wasn't a surprise that the chief editor was hesitant with Bernard's suggestion. Through careful persuasion, the editor agreed, but that was it. In terms of arrangements for him to get the story the editor gave a flat no.

Bernard had little worries. He had inside connections, but he needed one thing before he left for his journey.

"Ah! It's the fourth Musketeer! Come on in!" Alonzo greeted. "Who do you want?"

"Nyx, mainly, but I wouldn't mind seeing Angelique and the others for a little while."

Almost on cue, Angelique arrived through the kitchen door with a tray of tea, "Oh! Bernard!"

He smiled, "Hello Angelique."

"It's good to see you Bernard. Are you visiting?" she sat down and motioned for him to take some tea if he wanted some.

"Actually I'm here on business. I need Master Nyx for a favor…"

"Welcome Bernard," came a deep liquid voice from the staircase. Nyx descended the staircase wearing his white shirt and vest, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up. He had been working, but he looked a lot livelier than when Bernard last saw him. "I heard you wanted to see me."

"I do, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have something to ask."

Nyx sat down in a chair and took a cup of tea, "Thank you for the tea, Angelique."

"Your welcome," the young woman replied taking a cup for herself.

He turned to Bernard, "What is it you need of me?"

"I want to do a story on the strife in the Medina Islands. I wish to get some photos of the what's going on in there and report it. I hope that this may move the public to aid you in helping those on the Islands. A way that I found that I can get close enough without being in too much danger is to utilize the ships that you own. I wish to gain permission to board one of those ships and view what's going on myself."

Nyx set his tea on the table and leaned back, thinking.

"Most of the sailors on the ships distrust mainlanders and won't take too kindly. Their main job is to protect the rest of the islands."  
"I'm fully aware…"

"I will have to write you a pass. That will get on the ships without much trouble. Wait here."

Nyx ascended the staircase and went into the study.

Bernard eyed Angelique's worried face, "What's wrong?"

"You'll be risking yourself there. Even if you are a mainlander the Rebels won't like seeing you there. And the Medinans…especially the Lisimba…it's just too dangerous."

Bernard stood and walked over to where she was sitting. He patted her head, "It'll be alright Angelique. This is mainly to help Nyx and the rest on those islands. This way I can give Nyx the correspondence he needs to make preparations. Not only that, but I heard the islands are very beautiful. If the public here can see the damage to the islands, this may gain their sympathy. Besides, I won't be in the crossfire. The only problem I have is gaining the Medinans' trust. I hope Nyx can help me with that."

"Here we are," Nyx appeared with a piece of paper and a pen. He began writing something on the paper, "Keep this with you at all times. It should allow to go anywhere within the Medinan community."

He poured some wax at the bottom of the page and took out a seal stamp and pressed it into the wax. After he lifted the stamp Bernard could see that the seal left an impression in the shape of a lion. Nyx signed the letter at the bottom and handed it to Bernard, "There's your pass. I advise you to be careful out there. Listen to what the captains of the ships say."

"Thank you," Bernard said as he took the paper. He inspected the foreign writing and his gaze fell to a name below Nyx's signature. "What's this under your name?"

"Apedemak. It's my Lisimba name given to me when I was born. I wish you good luck and thank you."

Bernard shrugged, "Hey it's not easy taking the weight of a whole nation on your shoulders." He winked at Angelique.

***

A week after Bernard left for Medina, Rayne awoke one morning, hearing something going on downstairs. Nyx was downstairs in his black Victorian travel cloak holding a suitcase, giving a bleary eyed, half dressed Alonzo instructions.

"Nyx, what's going on?" Rayne asked rubbing his eyes as well.

"Ah, I will be gone a few days. I would like to speak to a committee at the Diet about giving aid to the Medinan islands."

"You know it's a lost cause…" Alonzo grunted.

"We won't know until we try."

"Do you need someone to go with you?" Rayne asked.

Nyx shook his head, "Hyuuga offered to take me there, but I should be fine. I need you to watch over the house while I'm gone and make sure Alonzo doesn't destroy the house."

Alonzo let out and angry puff of air, "You know I'm right here…"

"I'm sure if you wait a little while Angelique will be up soon. She would want to say goodbye."

"I have no time wait. Tell her I said I'm sorry I couldn't wait and that I said goodbye."

_Why do I have to be the messenger?_ Rayne thought bitterly. _It's way too early in the morning for this._

"Take care of her, please."

The tone in his voice made Rayne stop. He stared into Nyx's eyes; they should nothing that would give him a clear indication of what the man was thinking.

"You sound as if you won't ever come back…"

Nyx gave a sad smile, "I will return. I should be back within two weeks."

Nyx turned and left through the doors. Alonzo and Rayne followed him out and watched him enter his carriage. Hyuuga was at the reigns of the carriage.

"Hyuuga, let's go," Nyx called out from inside the carriage. The driver flipped the reigns and the horse made a start and they rolled down the road, Rayne and Alonzo waving at them.

Nyx stared out the window. He could see the window of Angelique's room. Nyx heaved a heavy sigh and rubbed his forehead.

"Well, I'll call the party animals…" Alonzo clapped his hands together and went back into the house.

"Oh, no you don't," Rayne groaned as ran after him, "Not after what happened last time…"

"Oh get over it. Well, at least, you can make your move now."

Rayne blanched at the suggestion, "What do you mean?"

"Angelique. Nyx isn't here to steal your thunder…"

"Did you not hear anything I said that night?"

"I would advise you to tell her and let her make the decision herself."

"You're creating a love triangle to make us all go to hell." Rayne bit back.

Alonzo shrugged, "If I'm going there I'm going to take some of you with me. And who knows, I may just confess to her myself to spice things up."  
"You're out of your mind," Rayne responded flatly.

"It's way too early in the morning to be in my mind."

Not long after Nyx's carriage left his estate, Angelique appeared down the stairs, fully awake, prepared to help with breakfast. She was surprised to see Rayne and Alonzo awake so early but no Nyx or Hyuuga, who were usually the earliest to rise. She figured that Nyx was in his study as he usually was before morning. She had no idea where Hyuuga could be; she didn't see him outside and it was oddly quiet inside aside from the bantering between Alonzo and Rayne.

"Where is everybody?" she asked. Rayne turned not seeing Alonzo gave him a crude gesture behind his back.

"Hyuuga took Nyx to the Diet. Nyx won't be back for a few days."

Angelique looked surprised if anything, "Was this a sudden thing?"

Rayne shrugged, "It would appear so. He said he's sorry he couldn't wait up for you."

"I just hope he will be okay."

Alonzo scoffed, "It's not like he's heading into the eye of the storm. He will get some verbal hostility but nothing else."

Angelique just smiled, "I'm going to make breakfast. Would any of you like to help?"

Alonzo stared pointedly at Rayne. Rayne just shook his head.

"I will help you," Alonzo offered after it was clear Rayne wasn't giving anything.

****

It was fairly normal for the next few days. Within the few days, Hyuuga was able to get to a phone while Nyx was checking into a hotel to tell them that they made it safely. Other than that, it was Angelique and J.D. that had to wrestle with Rayne and Alonzo.

It could have been worse. But even if they fought, Rayne, J.D. and Alonzo would go out at night and go to a bar in town, while Angelique slept.

Rayne was really pressured to say something to Angelique and he hated to think that Alonzo was right. He should go and tell Angelique about his feelings for her. But the last thing he wanted to do was to confuse Angelique.

_Grow some balls_, Alonzo's voice chided in his head.

He opened the door to the kitchen finding Angelique helping J.D. with lunch.

"Ah, Rayne," J.D. smiled as he was taking some rolls out of the oven, "Would you like to help us?"

Rayne shook his head, "No sorry, I'm here for Angelique. Could I talk to her in private?"

Angelique gave a curious glance at J.D. but nodded and followed Rayne out into the main hall passing a half dressed Alonzo whose bleary look quickly became more alert when he spotted Rayne and Angelique.

"What is it Rayne?" Angelique asked as soon as they were outside. He slowed his strides allowing Angelique to walk beside him. He scratched the back of his head trying to find the words.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you…"

_Oh, fuck it, just say it._

Rayne stopped and turned to face her, his face red, "Angie, I…I love you…"

Her eyes widened. _Oh God no._

"I know it's sudden but I've been feeling this way for more than three years. I only wasn't sure how to express them to you. You're the girl of my dreams…"

"...Angie, I totally understand if you can't return those feelings. I just had to tell you."

Her expression turned into confusion and concern, "Rayne…"

Rayne reached out and took her shoulders gently, "Please don't look so worried. You don't have to respond…"

"Rayne," Angelique said softly, "I love you as a friend, but I'm very unsure now, please let me have time to think about it."

Rayne nodded and pulled her into a hug, "Don't let this get in the way of our daily lives. I don't want it to make it awkward."

"Thank you for telling me Rayne. But right now ... I don't know. Hopefully I can find the answer soon."

Rayne nodded, "I understand fully."

He watched her slowly go back into the kitchens, before turning in the opposite direction, with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Of course nothing escaped Alonzo and he literally popped out from behind a bush in front of Rayne, "Well? Did she express her undying love?"

"Not exactly…" he said sounding a little depressed.

"But it feels good doesn't it?"

Rayne raised his chin to stare up at the man in front of him. God damnit. The man was right. Who would've thought that this foul-mouthed sailor could be a therapist?

"Yeah, I feel better. But I'm worried about Angie. She's more confused than anything."

Alonzo shrugged, "Ah, she's level headed. She'll find a way to cope with it."

***

Unfortunately her coping with it required her to be withdrawn as she thought about what Rayne said. Angelique was in trouble. Both Nyx and Rayne had the same feelings from her understanding. She didn't know what to do. She already agreed to give things a go with Nyx, but she didn't want to leave Rayne in dust. She thought the answer was obvious, but she had no clue that it was for certain. J. D was the only one who had no clue what was going on but was fully aware that Angie was having a though time about something.

Even dinner was awkward. Rayne and Alonzo tried to carry on as best they could as Angie did her best to put on a bright face, but the air was thick and unpleasant.

The night wasn't any better. They went their separate ways and kept to themselves, leaving poor J.D. confused and concerned.

Angelique couldn't help but toss and turn that night. _Why did it have to be this way?_ She clutched at her pillow, trying no to think about it. But as much as she tried to will herself to sleep, she couldn't.

Slipping a shawl around her she crept downstairs and went out on the front path, hoping a bit of fresh air would clear her muddled head.

Rayne and Nyx. Both confessed feelings for her, only Nyx came to her first. Then again, he wasn't as straight forward as Rayne. Funny though, it would be at this time that she would seek Nyx's advice. However this time he wasn't around and he was part of the issue.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a voice.

"Angelique?"

Alonzo was standing there staring at her, his gaze a little glazed over. He obviously was coming back from a night out drinking and he spotted her out of bed. Angelique was careful to cover herself completely with the shawl.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I was just taking a stroll…"

"Pfft…!" Alonzo grunted, "I maybe a little buzzed, but I'm not blind."

He drew closer to her, "C'mon, when it comes to issues, your Alonzo's the man. Unless it's about your lady parts then that's more Rayne and Nyx's area."

"It's about those two…" she admitted.

"Aaahhh," Alonzo nodded, "They both regard you the same way, don't they."

"What am I going to do? Nyx told me had feelings for me and Rayne told me… he told me he loved me."

"Oh, ouch," Alonzo seethed.

"Maybe I shouldn't get involved with either of them. I mean, it's all so sudden. I can't bear to break any of their hearts…"

Angelique couldn't finish her sentence as she was suddenly pulled in Alonzo's chest in an embrace. He smelled like alcohol but that didn't bother her. She felt calm even in this awkward situation.

"What do you feel?" Alonzo whispered above her. "How do you feel when I hold you like this."

Angelique sighed, "Calm. Comforted."

He still kept her in the embrace, "Can you see yourself with me? And not in the platonic way."

"No," she admitted, "You are a great friend but I see you as—"

"Somewhat like a cherished uncle or brother," he finished for her. She nodded against his chest. "Good. Now when Rayne embraces you like this, what do you feel?"

"Awkward," she replied softly, sort of getting where Alonzo was going with this.

"Okay, now, what about Nyx? What do you feel when he embraces you?"

Angelique didn't answer right away. She pulled away slightly to stare up at the curly-haired man. She shook her head, "I can't describe it, Alonzo."

"You can't?"

"I feel several different things at the same time, but no matter what I feel, I don't want to leave it."

Realization started hitting her. The talks she shared with Nyx; the whole domesticity of their relationship. He had evoked so many feelings in her, both good and bad.. They shared kisses, their pasts and lives together.

Alonzo released her, smiling, "There's your answer. Trust your heart, Angie. It will point you the right way."

Angelique leaned back into his arms sighing, "Thank you, Alonzo."

***

Rayne rubbed his eyes a little before staring back at the plans he was trying to design. He got up early in the morning to do this so he could finish it quickly, but it was taking longer than expected.

He threw the pencil down and stretched as he heard a knock at his door.

"Alonzo, you better hope to god that's not you at my door!"

"Rayne, it's me," it was a female voice. _Damn._

"Oh, come on in."

He spun around in his chair to face Angelique as she entered.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes," she responded, "I…I thought about what you said. It hasn't been easy Rayne…"

She took a deep breath and continued, "Rayne, you are one of my cherished friends. I care for you very much, but I'm afraid I can't return the feelings you have for me."

Rayne's face fell, but he still grinned a little, "I figured as much. I wasn't expecting anything really. I'm glad you told me."

Angelique reached over and took one of his hands, "I'm sorry. I just can't see us in anything other than, and I'm using Alonzo's words, anything other than platonic."

"No, it's alright. No sense in eating ourselves up about this."

"I guess so. Well then…lunch is almost ready if you would like some."

"I'll be down in a minute," he said and she graced him with a smile before leaving his room.

Once she left, he sighed and propped his elbows up on the desk, rubbing his face. It was a disappointment, and it would take awhile to rid of this heartache. But she made her decision and she still considered him as a friend, so they would still be in each other's lives.

_Well, its time to move on._

_****  
_

"So, I take it you told Rayne yesterday?" Alonzo said as he trimmed the hedges out in the garden while Angelique watered the plants.

"Yes," she answered pouring water over some camellias.

"Did it go well?"

"Yes, he was very understanding. It wouldn't be fair to him to be involved with no feeling. I think he realizes that."

"Yeah, and he'll get on his feet and hunt on his own. It'll be fine."

"Certainly," she said inspecting the flowerbed to determine if she should put in new soil. She didn't notice the man standing not far from them.

"Angie," Alonzo called.

"Yes?" she turned and spotted Nyx standing there, staring at her.

She got excited, "Nyx, welcome back. Did you just get back?"

He nodded and without turning his head, he told Alonzo, "Alonzo, could you leave us please. I'd like to have a private talk with Angelique."

Alonzo glared and stalked off, shouldering the shears.

As soon as the larger man was far enough away, Angelique asked the gentleman in front of her, "How did it go?"

"That doesn't matter right now," he stated, his voice soft but a little urgent. "I have thought about this ever since the ball and it was all I could think of while I was gone."

He paused.

"I love you, Angelique, with all my being. You were the only one to end my loneliness and when I look at you my heart fills with the light you gave me."

He bit his lip and looked down for a brief moment.

---

"What are you guys doing?" Hyuuga asked when he came across Alonzo, Rayne, and J.D. hiding behind a bush, spying on Angelique and Nyx.

All three shushed him and Alonzo violently waved his hand motioning for him to get down, "Get down and shut up."

"What's Nyx saying?" Rayne asked. "What the hell is he getting at?"

"Shut it and wait!"

---

Angelique was giving him her undivided attention, not quite aware what was going on. She was almost moved to tears by his words. And judging by his the thickness in his voice, he too was getting emotional.

"I like what we have. We wake up and enjoy our day with the others. But, I'm selfish and despicable. I want more than that. I want us to tell each other our secrets and share our lives. In the morning, I wish to wake up with you by my side. I want to be yours, body and soul."

He took a few steps towards her, with his hand in the pocket of his coat. He pulled out a small, dark velvet box and opened it. Angelique opened her mouth in a silent gasp. Inside was a ring, a fairly simple ring, with an oval sapphire jewel in the center with two small, elongated diamonds flanking either side. Like angel wings.

"I'm not very good at this. But, Angelique," his voice was like the wind as he whispered, "Will you marry me?"

He took the ring out of the box, "You don't have to decide now. But please hold on to this as a token of my intention."

"Nyx…" she was almost speechless and couldn't quite think rationally. It took a few moments for her to go through everything in her head. The things she discovered at the ball and while he was away all came flooding in her head. She did say she could see herself with him, arm-in-arm, for as long as time would permit them. She gently took his wrist and replied, tears in her eyes.

"Yes…yes I will marry you. I too love you very much."

A warm smile graced his elegant face as relief visibly lifted. He gently took her hand and slipped the ring on, "I got a very simple ring because I didn't have much money and I thought this fit you well."

"It doesn't matter," she said and stared deeply into his eyes.

There was brief pause until they heard Alonzo's voice yell in the distance, "Oh for god's sake! Kiss her already!"

Nyx raised an eyebrow and smirked, but leaned down pressed his lips to hers.

This time was different than the kisses on the ship. His lips were warm and still gentle. It reflected his heart. And this time Angelique was prepared and kissed back. She wasn't the most experienced when it came to kissing, but she let herself feel and not force herself so Nyx could successfully move his lips over her own. She placed a hand on his chest. Nothing in the world felt so…natural.

A/N: Ah, swoon. And no, we are nowhere near done with this story, but this whole thing turned out to be longer than expected. I know that this whole thing seems sudden but to be honest, just think "It's been a long time coming." I think Apedemak means "lion lord" or "lion god" or something in Egyptian. I can't really remember. Another thing…the ages. Yeah. Angelique is past 18 and so is Nyx. They both are not really far apart in physical age. There you have it. Just to set aside the worries. Review.


	19. Consummation

Disclaimer: If you have seen the chapters before you realize I don't own this stuff.

Warning: Some stuff in this chapter may be inappropriate for people under 17. If you are older or don't give a damn like most people, disregard this.

Chapter 19: Consummation

The wedding was a private engagement held at the Mansion. Both Nyx and Angelique didn't think they could stomach a large wedding, so they invited only their friends for the ceremony. It was unfortunate that Bernard couldn't make it, but he did get a letter from them letting him know the news. He returned a letter giving them his blessing, but expressed his sorrow that he was still in Medina and couldn't see Angie on her wedding day.

The ceremony was quick but lovely. Angelique positively glowed in her white dress and it contrasted with Nyx's handsome black suit. Hyuuga performed the ceremony. Being a former Silver Knight, he was given the power to perform weddings. Alonzo joked that he would be able to perform if they had been on a ship. During the exchange of the rings, Roche lost it. He was weeping in the crowd and Erenfried and Angelique's two friends, Sally and Hannah, patted his shoulder to comfort him and to ebb the hysterics.

"I don't think I have ever seen Master Nyx so happy," Yorgo murmured to Rayne. This was true. Nyx's smile was especially bright. "Well, one's wedding is supposed to be one of the happiest moments one can experience."

"Ah," Yorgo nodded, "Speaking of which, I have someone I want you to meet…"

The party afterwards was great. The guests came over to the new couple to congratulate them. Sally and Hannah hugged their friend, all three almost in tears.

At dinner, Angie and Nyx sat, their hands laced together, listening to a few toasts and stories. Alonzo provided some nice entertainment with humorous tales. Then came his toast. Nyx tried hard not to cringe, wondering what this man was going to say.

"Well, everyone. I know few of you know me, and just as well. One thing we have in common is that we know both the bride and groom on this most special of days," he turned to beam at the couple. "Nyx, you are one lucky guy. You fought through a lot and won out against several bachelors, including me, who would no doubt like to have Angelique by their side."

He paused, "But that being said, I can't think of anyone else who deserves to be happy more than you. You obviously find joy in her and she adores you. I can't imagine a more perfect match. May you live for happiness. Cheers."

"Cheers!"

Alonzo passed the two and Nyx stopped him, motioning for him to lean down. Alonzo did so, "Yes?"

"Thank you, Alonzo."

Angelique nodded, "Yes, that was very sweet of you."

The man chuckled and nodded, "You both are very welcome."

It was late by the time the last of the guests left. The inhabitants of the Mansion, excluding Nyx and Angelique, went out to town for some drinks. They planned to stay out late and rent some rooms at the local inn for the night, in order to give the newlyweds some "alone time."

Angelique got dressed for bed, feeling a little uncomfortable in a new bedroom, Nyx's bedroom. Not only that but she felt nervous. She wasn't naïve. She knew what was about to happen and if she was completely honest with herself, she wasn't sure if she was ready.

Nyx came out of the bathroom, dressed in a white silk shirt and black flannel bottoms. He spotted Angelique sitting on the edge of the bed facing away from him in a lovely silk nightgown. He crossed the room to the bed, "You looked positively stunning tonight."

She turned to face him, her cheeks red with embarrassment. Nyx swallowed a little, "You still do."

"Th-Thank you," her voice was shaky. Nyx frowned. Something was wrong. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"What's wrong?"

Angelique looked away, shy, "I'm just nervous about tonight. I'm not sure I'm ready to…" She couldn't finish the rest of the statement feeling that this was a little unfair for Nyx.

"It's all right, Angelique. If you're not ready, we don't have to do anything until you are sure."

"I'm sorry…"

He gently took one of her hands in his, "There's no reason to be sorry. The last thing I would want is to make you uncomfortable. Besides, we have to get up early in the morning to go on our honeymoon."

"Thank you, Nyx," she let out a shuddering sigh, "I'm just new to this marriage business."

Her new husband chuckled, "So am I, but we can learn together. Baby steps. Will be more comfortable if I slept in another room?"

"No," she answered, "This is your bedroom after all. Please, stay with me tonight."

Nyx flashed a smile, "Certainly."

As Angelique crawled in bed and dowsed the lights, Nyx crawled in bed on the other side, and lay on his side so that her back was against his chest. He wrapped an arm around her middle. "Is this too uncomfortable?" he whispered in the dark.

She relaxed against him, feeling the warmth of his chest against her back. She placed a hand on the arm wrapped around her and left it there, "No, this is perfect."

****

"Are the newlyweds ready to go?" Alonzo asked as he climbed onto the driver's seat.

"In a moment," Nyx called back. Rayne handed Angelique her suitcase that he carried for her, "You both have a good time."

The young woman smiled, "Thank you Rayne."

Nyx helped her into the carriage before turning to the red head, "We will be back in two weeks. I'm leaving you guys in charge."

"In other words: keep Alonzo from having parties. Got it."

"You guys can have parties. I just don't want the house to be complete mess when we get back," Nyx said smirking as Alonzo hissed, "Yesssss!"

Nyx got into the carriage, sitting next to Angelique and motioned for Alonzo to go. As the carriage rolled away, Angelique leaned over her husband to wave goodbye to her friends and the Sunlit Mansion.

She sat back down, "I wouldn't have minded spending our honeymoon at the Mansion."

Nyx chuckled, "Normally I would agree with you. But it is hard to find some quiet time with the four other gentlemen running around."

He leaned over and took her hand, breathing in her ear, "It'll be good to get away for a while, hmm?"

Angelique swallowed and felt her face heat up.

***

For their honeymoon, Angelique had suggested that they used Nyx's summer villa several miles from Celestizm. Nyx wasn't against it, but he was hesitant about returning to the place where he nearly raped her under Erebos' control. She explained in a sweet voice, "It's where we found each other again." He couldn't argue with that, and it was in a remote peaceful area. A place where they could get some solitude before returning to deal with regular life.

They got to the villa, as the sun was just going down. Alonzo helped them unpack and placed the suitcases on the floor of the entryway. Angelique gasped. Inside the house was bright and no longer dusty. Instead of it being cold and dreary like the last time she was here it was warm.

"I decided to clean it up a bit and rent it out for vacationers," Nyx explained.

Alonzo clapped his hands together, "Well everything's here. I will be heading out, so you guys can get busy." He winked at the two before heading back to the carriage, " I will pick you guys up next week."

He closed the door behind him and the newlyweds waited until they heard the carriage roll away. Nyx took their suitcases and headed up the stairs, "Here. I will show you to the master bedroom."

Angelique followed her husband into the bedroom that they would be sharing for their honeymoon. It was large but not nearly as large as the bedroom at Sunlit Mansion. The bed was a large four-posted canopied bed with rich deep brown covers and white sheets. A brick fireplace rested across the room, a lovely fur rug resting between it and the bed.

Nyx set down their suitcases and pulled apart the curtains of the window, "I want you to see this."

He pulled her to the window to see the view. The view was a vast expanse of dark green forests and valleys. There was no snow on the ground that was usually prevalent during the winter, but some of the mountains in the distance still held their snowcaps, shining brightly in the orange gleam of the setting sun.

"It's so wonderful," she said softly, barely noticing strong arms wrapping around her middle.

"This will be a relaxing time for us," he whispered huskily in her ear. She was vaguely aware that his lips were so close to her skin. She stood still, feeling an unfamiliar heat rise in her belly. It became more intense when his lips met the skin of her neck. The heat rose to her face, as his lips trailed slowly down her neck.

"Nyx…" she gasped.

He dragged his lips down to the juncture where her neck and collarbone met and planted a heated kiss there.

"Nyx, please…stop," she managed.

Immediately Nyx pulled away, "Angelique, I apologize…"

She gripped the arm wrapped around her to keep her standing up straight. Whatever happened made her weak kneed and she tried to cool herself down.

"No, it's alright. I think I liked it," she turned to face him. "Just give me some more time. I promise…"

He smiled and gently cupped her face, resting his forehead against hers, "You're right. Let's forget about this and have a good time. You just let me know when you're ready."

He pulled away, "I guess I should make dinner. Would you like to help?"

"Certainly."

****

Their honeymoon was indeed one to remember. There was nothing like spending two weeks, just the two of them, having romantic dinners, lounging by the fireplace, or go out on the porch to watch the sunset. During the day, they took long walks through the woods, observing the flora and fauna of the environment. A few days they took a small rowboat out by a nearby calm lake and rowed out in the middle of it and watched the sun disappear behind the mountains. Angelique was proud that Nyx was deliberately facing his fear of the water. Yet, even as she leaned against his chest to watch the stars she could feel his heart pounding fast.

After each day, they would turn in for the night the same way: Angelique in her nightgown and Nyx in his dark bottoms and white silk shirt, him spooned up against her.

For Nyx at least there was an issue. Beforehand, he never regarded Angelique as a woman who would affect him in the way it did. He was very hesitant to do such things given his past of violent sexual acts towards women. However, having her warm body pressed up against his every night took its toll and before long he had to fight his bodily urges. Every morning, he would wake up earlier than Angelique and retreat to the bathroom and take care of the "problem" he had. It was to save them both the embarrassment of waking up and finding a morning erection in between them.

Of course he never realized that she was aware of something strange pressed against her back. She knew human anatomy. She was training to be a doctor after all, before she became Queen. That didn't mean she was completely sure. At first, she thought it was his knee, but after a while she realized it had to be something else. She never told him, but she was curious as to why she would wake up and he wouldn't be in bed.

***

Before long, their honeymoon was over, and they begrudgingly had to pack up and wait for Alonzo.

"Do you think we can ever return?"

Nyx smiled, "I don't see why not. Some other time."

When they got back to Sunlit Mansion, they were greeted warmly, mostly with questions on what they did. They summarized what they did.

"That sounds like a romantic, relaxing time," J.D. smiled.

It was well past when everyone was in bed when Nyx and Angelique successfully unpacked. Nyx checked the house to see if anything was broken, while Angelique got ready for bed.

While she waited for her husband, she sat at the edge of her side of the bed thinking. Angelique felt terribly sorry for Nyx. This all wasn't fair to him. He was so patient with her reluctance to hand over her virtue. It wasn't that she didn't want to be intimate with her husband, she was just afraid of the unknown. What was she thinking? She was prepared to hand over her life for the sake of Arcadia but she wasn't ready to do this?

It should be easy. She loved the man she married very much, and by the way she felt with his kisses…it should be fine, right? She gripped her hands together leaning her head over to get the guts to even try it. That was when Nyx entered ready for bed.

"Angelique? What's the matter?"

He stepped around the bed to her side and knelt down to face her. She wasn't crying but she looked disturbed as hell.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking…I want us to…you know…"

"Make love?"

"Yes, but I don't know how it is or what to expect…"

"It's not something someone knows about without experience. Trust me, my first time was confusing as well."

Angelique gave a questioning look.

"I've been around for over 200 years. I'm a man and I do have needs."

Her face fell. Nyx shook his head, and lifted his hand to cup her check, "But I've never done it with someone I cared about."

"I really do want to be intimate with you, I'm just scared…"

Nyx brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "There's nothing to be afraid of. Erebos and that creature are gone. They can't force myself on you. Just allow me to get you in the mood."

He leaned up and captured her lips with his.

His lips were soft and gentle as they moved over hers. He slowly stood taking her with him as he gently pried her mouth open with his tongue. All Angelique could think was how tender he was being and how her body felt strange.

They broke apart for air and Nyx stared in her eyes, "Are you sure you want this?"

She swallowed, "Y-yes."

He leaned over and kissed her lips, "If you say stop, I promise you I will. If I'm too rough let me know."

He began planting heated kisses on her jaw and chin working his way down to her collarbone, giving the tender flesh a quick nip.

She was breathing hard, her body hot and was unconsciously aware of him sliding one of the straps of her nightgown off her shoulder. He caressed the flesh there with his lips as his other hand brushed the other strap off. He pulled away from her in time to see the gown fall away.

She felt self-conscious, being partially naked in front of him. Her face went red and she moved to cover her exposed breasts, but Nyx stopped her, grabbing hold of her shoulders and nuzzling against the curve against her neck.

"Beautiful," he breathed onto her skin, reaching behind her and pulling back the covers of their bed. He leaned over her and she fell back onto the bed, feeling his heat over her bare skin. Sharp tingles became stronger as they traveled down her spine to the area between her legs.

He took one of her hands and placed it on his chest, where the top button of his white shirt was, in a silent gesture that told her to start undressing him.

She fumbled with his buttons, realizing she was desperate to get the shirt off. He gave a low chuckle and stopped her hands.

"We can go slowly," he murmured, "We have all night."

With that in mind she slowly started unbuttoning the rest of the buttons and slipped her hand inside. His flesh was smooth, taught and heated. He flung the loose shirt off and wrapped his arms around her, returning to his kisses, only going lower.

She moaned at the feel of his hot flesh against hers, strong arms wrapped securely around her. Angelique shuddered as her husband trailed his lips down her collarbone to her breast. Her eyes fluttered shut as he planted a gentle kiss on the underside of the breast. His tongue peaked out to stroke the skin up to the tip. She gasped when his mouth closed on her nipple, "Nyx!"

Her back arched against him, and she gripped the sheets, feeling sparks all along her body and a flooding of heat issued fourth from her lower belly down further. Nyx ran a hand over her bare ribs, over her belly, and down lower, before it disappeared underneath her panties. She involuntarily moaned, at the feel of his hand down at her most private of places.

"It seems your body is ready," he remarked at the feel of wetness. "Are you truly ready?"

"I think so," she whispered. Nyx nodded and slowly pulled down the panties, "Let your body relax."

He finally flung the undergarment to the side, and reached back pulling the cover over the bottom half of their bodies, before working himself out of his night pants and tossed them out to the side.

Confused at Nyx's action to hide part of his body she asked, a little breathless, "Will you not let me see you?"

His tone was flat almost serious, "I don't want to intimidate you on your first time. Maybe some other time."

He slowly parted her legs and she felt her stomach clench in anticipation, ready for him to…well…do something. Angelique looked up staring into his eyes. Something was bothering him.

"I have to know," he said, "are you truly sure about this? You realize I have a history of doing this in the most vile and violent way possible to other women. I have taken virtues from young women and pride from wives. And I almost did the same to you that night…"

That dampened the mood a bit, but this was serious. He was getting cold feet. He had that innate fear that he would hurt her, and she saw that it was eating him up.

"No, forget about that. This is me and you are you. It's like you said. No Erebos, no animal, just you and me," Angelique leaned up and kissed him tenderly on the lips. She didn't see that his eyes fluttered closed for a moment. "And I think you are too noble at the most inopportune times."

Nyx smiled and chuckled a bit, "So I take this as a 'yes'. Well, let's finish what we started."

He bent over her, pressing his body against hers and gave her a passionate kiss that easily rekindled the fire in their nerves. She moaned just as he pulled away and positioned himself between her legs.

"Do you want this first entry quick or slow?"

"Quick would probably be best."

Nyx nodded, "This may hurt a bit, but just hang on."

She swallowed and grabbed a hold of his arms, as he slid a little of the way in. Immediately, she felt odd and in awe of the feel of him inside her.

"Here we go," he whispered capturing her lips as gave one deep thrust, tearing past her maidenhead.

She cried into his mouth, feeling something in her tear, causing a terrible sharp pain. Nyx immediately stilled allowing her to recover and get used to his size, but he too was a little on edge, feeling that her untouched channel was so deliciously tight around his member.

Catching a breath, Nyx stroked back her hair, "Are you alright?"

"I-I don't know," she answered shyly, still a little shaken from his intrusion, "The pain is gone I think."

He pressed his forehead against hers, "The worst is over. I promise you. I'm going to start moving now."

When he began slowly moving within her she no long felt stinging pain, but the opposite. A hot burning pleasure coursed through her, each time he filled her. Continuing his paced thrusting, Nyx began kissing and nipping the side of her neck and shoulder. Her breaths came out in short gasps, feeling intensity slowly start to unwind.

Nyx pulled her thighs around his waist and Angelique discovered that he went deeper. She could contain herself. She began writhing making short cries with each thrust. She felt Nyx touch the side of her face.

"Let go, Angelique," he whispered before giving a hard thrust.

She obeyed him, releasing that coiled ecstasy, gripping his arms and arching her back.

"Ah! Nyx!" she cried as she rode the wave of pleasure.

He couldn't restrain himself any longer. Feeling her walls grip him tightly and hearing her call out his name in passion was enough to send him over the edge with her. He stilled and his muscles shook as his seed shot out, filling her with his warmth.

Nyx used the rest of his strength to keep himself up as he caught his breath. Finally he moved off of her and they lay there panting.

"Are you okay? Was I too rough?" Nyx asked between breaths.

It was a little while before Angelique gain the air to say something, "I feel…fantastic."

Nyx smiled and kissed her damp temple, "That's what it's for."

They rolled over and got in their usual sleeping position feeling pleasantly exhausted, went to sleep for the night, their consummation and love complete.

A/N: Yes, a smutty chapter and it's more detailed than what I usually write. I thought that since this story was already rated M for violence and language, why not add a little hoohaa to make it complete? Still more to come (no pun intended). Please Review.


	20. Black Guardians

Disclaimer: I don't own this I only own Alonzo

Chapter 20: Black Guardians

The next morning, Angelique awoke feeling absolutely wonderful and satisfied despite the stickiness in between her legs. She recalled last night, remembering the feel of Nyx's body against hers. The pain was short and intense but it was nothing compared to the feel of him filling her. His loving was so patient and so tender that she could not deny that she would like to it again. Soon, preferably.

Rolling over, she smiled warmly at the sleeping form of her husband. Sometime during the night, he rolled over, so now his back was facing her. She bit her lip. A few shiny white scars crossed his back, as a reminder of his time as a prisoner. She had to resist the urge to caress them, or to run her fingers across his toned back.

She paused, as Nyx gave a soft grunt and rolled over onto his back. Angelique swallowed. The sheet that lay low down on his hips was tented. She thought of last night and how Nyx wouldn't let her see his "unit" for fear she would be intimidated by it. She could see why. It was way larger than she expected. Granted, she didn't know what to expect. She was amazed that this organ was able to fit in her, and it presently was only partially erect. She wanted to touch it, just to see how it felt but she didn't want to wake her husband.

Her eyes traveled further up to his bare torso. She had seen him half naked before, but now she wasn't so much concentrated on his health that she took the time to scrutinize his form. His torso was long, well defined and pale. His abdominal muscles and forearms were chiseled and sinewy, like they were sculpted out of marble, while his chest, shoulders and upper arms were thick, hard and muscular.

That was when she found something she hadn't noticed before. A thin, vertical, shining, pure white scar marred his perfect skin, right underneath his left pectoral muscle. It looked different from the injuries he had on his back and she wondered where he got it.

"Do I pass inspection?" she heard his voice murmur.

Blushing she pulled back, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine," Nyx said as he sat up in bed, lifting his arms over head to stretch. Angelique swallowed as she watched his muscles stretch, shift, and play under his skin as he stretched.

He lay back down sighing before turning to her, "Are you okay? Are you still sore?"

"Yes, a little," she answered, still holding the sheets to cover her body, still not quite used to being in bed naked with an equally naked man.

"Would you like to shower first?" he asked.

"No, I can wait," she took a deep breath as her eyes flicked over to his loins, "Do...do you need help…with that?"

She sounded so timid that it was hard to catch what she referring to until he caught her glancing at his erection.

He looked down at his body, "No it's fine. It's just a morning erection."

Originally he would've just climbed on top of her and take her, but she sounded unsure and maybe a little afraid upon seeing a man's organ for the first time, regardless if it was covered by the sheets. He didn't want to pressure her.

He got out of bed and quickly pulled on his dark sleeping pants. Nyx gave a few trunk rotations, stretching the muscles in his back but paused when he heard his wife's soft voice, "Thank you…for last night."

He turned and smiled, crawling back on to the bed leaning towards her, "It was entirely my pleasure."

He ended the sentence with a passionate kiss, and she responded in kind moaning in this mouth. But before it could escalate further, they broke away, both a little disappointed but thought it was best that they didn't submit to their lust at this point.

Sure enough, though, they were the last ones down at breakfast. Even Alonzo was up with an odd passive expression on his face.

"Tea or coffee?" he asked taking two cups.

"Tea," they both said and Alonzo poured some in a cup. He placed one cup in front of Nyx and as he poured the other he said, casually, "So….how's the baby making going?"

Nyx choked on his tea and coughed into his cup while all the rest froze. The three other men were wide-eyed some with their cups and forks poised in the air, halfway to their mouths.

Angelique's face went red.

Nyx wiped his mouth with the napkin, "What?"

Alonzo set down Angelique's tea, "Oh come now man! My room is right next to yours you know. I can hear the pants and the moans, not the mention the occasional thumping of the bed. Give me a little credit. I know what went on."

Angelique buried her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment. Nyx cleared his throat, "It is nothing to concern yourself with. We are married and what we do in the confine of our bedroom is our own business."

Rayne couldn't help but smirk and decided to through Alonzo a bone, "Not when the whole second floor can hear it."

Nyx set his cup down roughly and pinched the bridge of his nose. Meanwhile, as Alonzo passed Rayne, he gave him a low five.

***

"Why, in the name of Sekhmet, was I not made aware of this immediately!"

The priestess Zaynab of the Zagazig Temple was rushing along the corridors of the temple, fuming, her long white gown trailing behind her. A few of the guards and servants were rushing beside her, a little afraid. She was like an angry lioness and no one wanted to anger her even more.

"We apologize priestess, but he just showed up, he wouldn't state his business."

"Oh I'll give him some business," she flung open a set of doors to a large chamber. A towering man with deep purple and black robes stood in the middle. He had long, long, straight inky black hair and violet eyes and he wore a circlet of purple amethysts that matched the color of his eyes.

"Zaynab," his deep, low voice spoke once he spotted her gliding towards him, "You still look beautiful as ever…"

"Clavis you son of a bitch!" she slapped him hard across the face, "You have the gall to show your face here again!"

"Okay," the tall man grunted rubbing his jaw, "Maybe I should have told you…"

"…that you were a guardian! Yes!" Zaynab shrieked. "Oh no you just got some action and ran off with out telling me why!"

"You've got to understand it was a confusing time for me…"

"Yes it must have so confusing that you slept with- what's her name? Oh yes. Dia- and then you probably couldn't figure out where to put your cock next!"

Clavis sighed and raised his finger pointedly, "Don't go off on Dia. She was just comforting me and then…you know what happened. I can see now that both you and her were mistakes."

If looks could kill, the Guardian of Darkness would lying flat on the floor, cold. Zaynab's eyes flashed, "And that's supposed to make me feel better?! You know, maybe I should castrate you…"

She held her hand out to the side and a ceremonial dagger appeared in her palm in a flourish of pale smoke. Clavis inched away trying to calm the ferocious lioness, "Easy Zaynab. If it'll make you feel any better, the one who I wanted the most turned me down to become Queen. That's how Dia happened and then through some strange occurrences you happened. But I'm here to discuss something with you."

With a flick of her wrist, Zaynab's dagger disappeared, "What? You got a Queen Candidate pregnant?"

"For crying out loud woman, I'm not Oscar!" Clavis gave her an incredulous look. "Right now I'm sure you are fully aware that Arcadia's Queen has returned to earth."

Zaynab nodded, "Yes I am, but that is the least of my concerns now. In case you hadn't noticed, but Medina is undergoing a genocide by those mainlanders."

Clavis nodded, giving her a sympathetic look, "I know, that's where this next part comes from. She has returned to earth simply because all of her power has been used up on the Arcadian mainland. Arcadia there is peaceful ever since Erebos' destruction."

Zaynab shrugged, "Great, she saved mainland Arcadia, but what about us. Surely they haven't fallen off the map in your Queen's eye."

"You and I both know that Medina has their own guardians. Ones that are higher than even either Queen can imagine."

"You mean Maahes?" Zaynab scoffed, "Yes, his reincarnation apparently couldn't resist the control of a mainland contraption and slaughtered several of our own people. Not to mention he stirred up the ability for some of the Lisimba to transform again."

"Maybe it's a blessing in disguise. We both know that it takes a lot of human weaponry and strength to take one of those down. They are just guarding their land."

Zaynab pressed her finger into Clavis' chest, "You apparently don't understand that sealing those beasts was to protect every Medinan. They are hard to control and even harder to seal back. Maahes' reincarnation has been resealed but who knows how long that could last."  
Clavis stroked his chin, "Maahes' reincarnation, eh? You know, he and the Arcadian Queen are married now."

Zaynab's eyes went wide, "Is she insane? That could be dangerous…"

Clavis rested his hands on her shoulders, ignoring her glares, "No, the Queen still serves a purpose to your land. While Maahes maybe protecting you all from far away, she will be his support should things get ugly. The Queen is protecting you all from him, if it should come to that."

Zaynab released a breath, finding little relief. She felt one of Clavis' long fingered hands cup the side of her face. She stared up into his violet eyes.

"Hold fast, Zaynab, you are strong and wise. Eventually everything will be okay. And the other Queen isn't ignoring you, otherwise she wouldn't have sent me to tell you what's going on."

The beautiful priestess held onto the back of the hand that caressed her cheek, "You have to go, don't you."

"I do, but I like being here. The Medinans remind me of my own people in beliefs and culture."

Zaynab pulled Clavis' hand away, "Don't do this anymore when I know whom you truly love."

The tall man had a sad expression cross his face, "But she cannot be mine…"

"Just like I cannot be yours," Zaynab replied backing away. "My people come before me and my own desires and I take that seriously."

"I understand," Clavis gave small uncharacteristic smile, "Then I will be seeing you around."

He retreated into the shadows of the dimly lit room and let the darkness take him back up to where he belonged. A fitting exit for a Guardian of Darkness.

A/N: Yes! I am proud of myself for the Clavis cameo. Give me high fives for that. For those who are not familiar with Clavis: he is part of the original Angelique series. And he is one badass character and I love how he pisses Julious off with little effort. (I honestly think he doesn't really do it on purpose, just Julious can't stand him.) It would be interesting if I put Alonzo in the Angelique situation. I can hear him screaming, "Holy fuck! This is just one large sausage fest!" Again if you don't know about the Angelique series there is a great online database called Marfisa's Angelique. I think it's called angelique .neoromance .net. It has everything you need to know about the original Angelique series, even Clavis' background info regarding his relationship with one of the queens. Please review.


	21. When Things Don't Work

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters except Alonzo. Frequent readers should know this already

Chapter 21:When things don't work

Disappointingly, the week after Nyx and Angelique returned from their honeymoon, Nyx drowned himself in his work and Angelique barely saw him. Needless to say, she was worried and she felt it had something to do with the letter Nyx received from Bernard.

It was true. His busy work had everything to do with the letter. He received the letter the morning after he and his beautiful wife returned home. The letter contained a small congratulatory message to Angelique and the rest was for Nyx. Bernard was taking pictures of the devastation in Medina. Nyx was very upset at what he saw. Bernard sent him pictures of destroyed and charred villages, blackened and bloody corpses littering the ground, and survivors looking through the destruction for family members and friends. Nyx got a bad taste in his mouth when he saw those pictures. Bernard related stories of his time on the ship he was in. He told him that the sailors on the ship were very distrustful of him at first, but now everything was fine. He informed Nyx that the sailors took some of the orphaned children in and made them work on the ship. The sailors didn't treat the children roughly and the young ones were grateful to have a place to sleep at night. Though, Bernard said he had to comfort a young seven-year-old child who was weeping and crying for his mother.

The next message came from one of Nyx's captains suggesting that his ships make efforts to carry and store some crops for protection from the Rebels. Nyx was more that willing to start making arrangements but it would take a lot of work to get the rest of his ships to do the same.

***

It disappointed Angelique that Nyx had not really touched her after their first night of making love. For a while, she thought that was it for married couples in terms of sex. It would explain why they hadn't been intimate since that first time. That certainly didn't change the fact that she loved her husband and loved being with him when he was around.

Angelique hadn't thought of trying to seduce him. She was still too inexperienced to even try that route. For now she could only care for him. He would usually come to bed so late and exhausted and the few times he crawled into bed on a decent time of the night they never got things heated up. There was only one time when they tried to get things going.

Nyx entered their bedroom looking tired. He sat at the edge of the bed, his muscles noticeably tense.

Angelique crawled over to him, "Everything alright?"

Nyx gave out sigh, but didn't tell her anything else. Angelique brought her hands up and began rubbing his shoulders and neck, not as a seductive gesture but a caring one.

Nyx grunted, feeling the muscles in his neck and shoulders loosen a little. He reached up and gently caught her hand, turning and gently pushed her back on the bed. Angelique gasped when Nyx started suckling her neck, a hand inching up her thigh and under the hem of her nightgown. She felt a familiar heat pool in her belly. Her hands wrapped around his back, her fingers running over the ridges of his scars and the planes of his back. He pressed his body to hers and Angelique tried to reciprocate some of his ministrations, kissing his cheek and wrapping her legs about his waist.

Nyx growled lightly in frustration and pulled away, "I'm sorry…"

He rolled off of her, "I can't get going…I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Angelique said softly, still aroused but confused.

Nyx turned on his side and didn't say another word.

Angelique grew worried after that and wondered if she was doing something wrong, but she never talked to Nyx about it. Yet, she felt lost.

****

"Ah, good to see you master Nyx," Dr. Eldridge smiled when the wealthy young gentleman entered his office looking just as tired as he did the last time he saw him. He frowned inwardly at his patient's condition, but Eldridge did hear that Nyx recently had some good befall him with his marriage to the former Queen. According to rumors and other talk, they both looked well and happy. Now, nearly a month after his marriage, Nyx didn't look nearly as well as what was said.

"What can I do for you?"

"Can I talk to you about a personal problem?"

Dr. Eldridge nodded, "Sure. Have a seat. What seems to be the problem?"

Nyx took his seat as the doctor rolled up his stool to listen.

"I've been having some problems being intimate with my wife."

Eldridge nodded, "Meaning you can't get aroused."

"I feel aroused, I just can't get…it…up."

The took out his stethoscope, "Unbutton your shirt please."

Nyx complied and Dr. Eldridge placed his stethoscope in his ears and put the other end on Nyx's heart, listening to his heartbeat. "Have you had intercourse with her before?"

Nyx nodded, "Yes, once before."

Taking the stethoscope out of his ears, Eldridge sat back taking a good look at his patient, inwardly shaking his head, "To be honest, my good man, you do look a little peaky. Has anything stressful or overbearing occurred recently? Anything with work?" He leaned over inspected Nyx's eyes for any oddities.

"Yes, I guess. Things have been rough."

"I can see," he murmured leaning back and rubbing his chin, "You may have a type of erectile dysfunction."

Nyx rubbed the back of his neck feeling the frustration flood his body, "I figured so…"

"Impotence is odd for someone your age (Nyx nearly laughed at that) but when it does happen to younger men, it usually has to do with the stress of work or everyday life."

This certainly wasn't fair to their marriage. The fact that he spent most of his time working wasn't fair to his wife. His loving, caring, patient wife. It was unbelievable. Before, he could barely control his urges and now he could not even get an urge.

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Well, first of all, talk to Angelique about it. She should know what's going on. The only other thing I suggest is that you try to relax a little bit every day. I'm not trying to diminish your work, but clearly working every waking moment is not healthy either. When your stress levels go down there is a chance that you will be able to perform again. Otherwise, everything else looks fine, you just look incredibly tired. If you still are having problems after trying then come to me and we'll see if we can't find some medicine or therapy for you."

Nyx nodded and stood, "I will do so. Thank you."

Eldridge nodded, "Certainly, take care."

***

"Alonzo, J.D. may I speak with you two, please?"

J.D. and Alonzo were in the kitchen when Angelique entered looking concerned. She asked to speak to them both privately. The two big gentlemen looked at each other curiously before consenting, wondering what was the matter.

"Sure, you wanna talk in here or somewhere else?"

Angelique looked around at the surrounding kitchen, pleased with its privacy, "Here is fine."

"What's up?"

"Just to warn you both, it's about me and Nyx and…personal…dealings…but I don't know who to turn to."

"If you're talking about sex advice, I'd rather not," Alonzo responded looking a little uncomfortable. J.D. just shrugged.

"I'm worried. He won't be…intimate…with me anymore. I don't know if I'm attractive in bed or just really bad…I'm sorry, I'm just upset."

"Angie," J.D. said softly, "It can't be those things. You are very beautiful."

"Yeah, and after that one night, I find it hard that Nyx would be able to resist you. Or would want to," Alonzo said, "It's probably something else…"

To be quite honest, Alonzo and J.D. were trying very hard not to imagine their two friends in such a situation. Looking uncomfortable would just make the whole situation incredibly awkward, if it wasn't already.

"Well," J.D. said after thinking for a short moment, "He has been busy...  
"Stress can lower performance levels in males…" Angelique said distantly remembering a passage in health book she read long ago.

"So I am guessing he's experiencing impotence," Alonzo paused before cringing, "That's got to suck."

J.D. and Angelique stared at him.

"Nothing hurts more to a man's pride than not being able to please a woman. The frustration is just making it worse."

"What should I do?"

"First, you should talk to him-" J.D. began.

"But don't pressure him-"

"He can't feel rushed-"

"Make sure sex doesn't become a stressful topic."

"Let him know that he can take his time to sort things out."

Angelique nodded, getting the picture.

"This is the tricky part," Alonzo added, "Get him to relax. Overworking isn't good for him. Try to get him out of the office without pressuring him."

"Nyx's a reasonable man, Angie. Talking to him will make the both of you feel better, I'm sure."

Angelique beamed at both men, "Thank you so much, guys."

Both men watched the young woman leave the kitchen, before grinning at each other.

"We should be relationship counselors…" Alonzo murmured with a smile.

***

"Rayne? Do you have a minute?"

Sitting at his desk, Rayne turned to the worn looking man that stood in the doorway of his room.

"Sure, Nyx. What is it?"

Nyx closed the door behind him and that aroused concern and suspicion.

"Are you okay? Maybe you need a lie down…" Rayne suggested once he had a good look at Nyx. He hadn't seen him this tired since before Nyx and Angelique got engaged. There was a joke about a busy marriage in here somewhere, but Rayne decided to keep his mouth shut.

Nyx waved it off, "Maybe later. Have you found anything relating to the technology the Rebels have been using?"

"Nothing new really," Rayne answered. "The scientist suspected of taking Foundation plans to the Rebels left the Foundation years ago. Even so, he wouldn't have had the funding…"

"Is it possible for you to recreate the Rebel technology?"

Rayne's eyes narrowed. What was this man thinking? "I could give it a shot."

"Would you be able to make one of those control rings?"

"I could try. Why?" Rayne was pressuring Nyx. He was sure it was for the protection of Medina, but still…

"I think it would be good to have one around. Just in case…" Nyx answered.

Rayne felt a pang of cold rush through his blood stream. Surely he couldn't…

"Nyx, is something wrong?" He asked flatly not really sure if he should refer to the "beast."

Nyx blinked, "No, I am just curious as to how it works. That way I can make the Medinans aware of it's capabilities and how to combat it if necessary."

Rayne sagged in his chair in relief, "Oh, thank goodness. Okay, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," as Nyx turned to leave, Rayne called him.

"Nyx…"

"Yes?"  
"I'd be happy to pay you rent if you need it. I know you are under strain financially…"

Nyx just smiled, "Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Rayne asked but Nyx was already out the door.

***

That night, Nyx decided to take a break from his work to flex his fingers and to tear his eyes away from ink on paper. He stood and stretched, looking down at the desk. He blinked. God, was he really drowning himself in his work?

He felt a strong sense of guilt.

He was married for crying out loud! Married to the most radiant girl to ever grace the planet. And here he was, working himself to madness when he could be spending time with her.

Nyx wondered if Angelique would want to spend time with him anymore. She was probably annoyed with his neglect.

It wouldn't hurt to take a break for a few moments. And it was doctor's orders.

He stepped out of his study, loosening the buttons of his shirt and vest to let the air reach his skin. Upon entering his room he lit a fire and plopped down in a chair, letting out a sigh and leaning back, resisting the urge to close his eyes.

He didn't even notice someone enter.

Angelique was surprised to see her husband lounging in the chair by the fire, his eyes half closed.

She smiled warmly before she pulled the folded blanket at the edge of bed and tried to place it over him.

His blue eyes snapped fully open.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Angelique apologized, pulling the blanket away.

Nyx sat up, "I wasn't trying to sleep anyway, but thank you for thinking of me."

"Always."

Nyx smiled back feeling a little less pressure upon himself. Angelique proceeded to fold the blanket and lay it on the back of the chair opposite chair of Nyx.

"I've been unfair to you," he said softly.

Angelique didn't turn around, "How so?"

"I've been neglecting you," he eased out of the chair and strode over to his wife, "I haven't been spending as much time with you as I would've liked."

"You are a busy man…"

"Yes, but at least I could try to drag myself out of that study and make myself known at dinner or something."

He sighed and gently raised a hand to touch her cheek, staring into her eyes, "And I've been shirking my husbandly duties…"

Angelique knew what he meant by that, "Do you want to discuss it?"

"I think that would be best," he answered. His wife gave a nod of her head letting him know that she was listening.

Nyx bit his lip, "I've been to the doctor to express my concerns over our latest marital issue in bed…"

"What did he say?"

Swallowing his pride, Nyx looked down, "He says I may be impotent."

It was as she thought, but it looked so painful for him to admit. Alonzo was right. Impotence could really ruin a man's pride.

Nyx's gaze was still on the floor and he ran a hand through his hair, waiting for his wife's reaction. He knew her well enough to know that she would judge him harshly for this, but still…

Angelique placed a small hand on his chest, rubbing small circles mimicking what a mother would do to an upset child's back when it was upset, "I'm glad you told me."

He raised his head to find that she was smiling.

"I was beginning to think that maybe I wasn't able to please you the first time or…"

"Don't finish that statement," he interrupted, gripping her chin gently and tilting it up so she could face him, "Don't ever think that you are not attractive to me. It's my fault and it must be terribly frustrating for you."

Angelique shook her head, "Marriage isn't just about making love…"

"True, but it's one of the perks, isn't it?" he smirked.

"Nyx, I can understand that you feel a lot of pressure from work, but it's obvious that worrying about our marital relations is not helping any. The last thing you need is stress outside of work."

She pressed her fingertips into his chest and moved forward, gently pushing him along and into the chair.

"It couldn't hurt to take a little break once a day, right?" she asked.

Nyx was staring at her in awe, he couldn't say no to her. She was only looking out for his health.

"Just once a day, just relax and we can spend time together. No sex, unless you are ready, just us," she took his hand in hers and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"You were patient with me so it's only fair that I return the favor," she whispered against his lips. She pulled away and opened the dresser for her nightgown.

"Are you going to bed tonight or are you going back to work?"

Nyx snapped out of his stunned trance. _What the hell…_ "I guess I'll get ready for bed."

A/N: I'll end it right here. We're getting into some personal problems here. I feel bad for making Nyx have some "problems", apparently he is a mess in this story. Still more to come. Please click that button!!


	22. By the Flickering Light

Disclaimer: You should know that I don't own this series.

Chapter 22: By the Flickering Light

Bernard stood straight and tall despite the fact that he was sweating in places he never knew existed. He was nervous. Sure, he had covered stories on the Thanatos a few years back, but now was slightly different.

Now, he stood in a rigid line, next to a series of Medinan sailors, whose posture was pretty much the same as his.

Through an unfortunate turn of events, the Rebels captured this group of sailors. Being on their ship, Bernard was not excluded from the list of prisoners.

_What are the odds?_ Bernard thought. He sighed and stared up at the darkening sky. It looked like it was going to rain.

A group of armed soldiers wearing body armor walked along the line.

"You think you Migrants can just sail anywhere you want?"

"Well these are our islands," one of the dark haired sailors muttered under his breath.

The soldier who spoke stopped when he spotted Bernard.

"Hey!"

Bernard closed his eyes. _Oh boy._

"You aren't a Migrant."

"Really? What gave it away?" Bernard couldn't resist showing some spite towards these Rebels.

"I'd watch yourself. What were you doing on a Medinan ship?"

Bernard gave a sideways glance at the captain of the crew. The captain glanced back, not saying anything.

"I'd thought I'd travel the world…" Bernard answered.

The soldier was not impressed, "Yeah right."

He stepped back and addressed the line of sailors.

"We can either do this easy way or the hard way," he began, but Bernard wasn't really listening. He was too busy staring at the Medinans he stood by. They showed no ounce of fear. In fact, many looked bored. Did they have a plan? These people were obviously clever and shrewd. They knew how to handle tough situations. Or it seemed.

Before Bernard knew it, one of the soldiers shoved one of the sailors to the ground and kicked him in the head, before pointing his gun at him. He shoved the barrel of the gun into the young man's mouth.

Bernard wanted to look away, before the trigger was pulled.

The gun didn't go off, but the guttural scream of the soldier could be heard. A spear was pierced right through his throat. The sailor on the ground rolled away as the soldiers looked around confused. Up on a cliff, impressive figures could be seen through the mist of the rain. Many of them wore tribal garments and others wore normal clothing but their faces were painted with angry spiral and tribal designs, their gold and blue eyes glowing madly.

Bernard was snapped out of his trance when the captain grabbed his wrist, "We have to go! Now!"

"But what…"

"It doesn't matter, we have to hide. Quickly!" He dragged him away, running through the woods.

Bernard and the captain paused their run once they found the rest of the crew peering at the battle through the trees. Bernard got a look.

The screams of the Rebels were heard amidst growling, snarling, and roaring. What used to be humans from the cliff were now a series of giant, monstrous, beasts, attacking the intruders from the mainland.

Whatever the creatures were, Bernard was struck by their power and elegance. They were amazing and fearsome.

"Head back to the ship!" the captain instructed his crew. Immediately the sailors ran away deeper through the woods. Bernard lagged behind, numbed by what he saw. When he finally found the nerve to move, the sailors were gone. Quickly he ran deeper into the woods towards where he thought the ship was.

All the time he was traveling through the tall trees and dense foliage he couldn't help but feel that he was being watched or followed. He ran faster, sloshing through mud.

The forest was never ending, and he was feeling winded, but his mind told him to keep going.

He was suddenly pulled down into a pool of muddy water. He yelled his shock, but a hand covered his mouth. The captain was there, his body drenched in mud.

"Quiet!" he hissed.

"What's going on?"

"Just stay still," he held Bernard down in the mud, looking through the trees.

Bernard spotted what the captain was concerned about.

A large striped feline creature that stood on two legs slinked through the foliage, not making a sound. Its ears were perked and shifting and it was sniffing the air, trying to sense something. Like it knew something was there.

The creature must've caught something because it's gaze then turned in their direction. Bernard's heart stopped and the captain held a solid grip on him, trying to keep the reporter as still as possible. The monster crept closer and closer to their position.

Then a chorus of roars could be heard in the distance and the monster stopped abruptly, giving a light roar and turning its gaze in the direction of the roars before leaping off towards where the Rebels were camped.

Bernard slumped against the captain, nearly fainting from relief.

"Are you okay?" the captain asked.

Bernard nodded weakly, "What were those?"

"Those are the Lisimba…"

Immediately, a pang of fear shot through him. Was that what Nyx was able to turn into? A ferocious monster like that? He became worried about Angelique, but he figured, if anyone can tame a beast, she can.

"Maybe they were helping us?"

The captain gave a nervous chuckle, "Even if they were, no one wants to find out. Now let's go."

***

"Nyx, I think I have this thing figured out."

Rayne dragged Nyx out of his study give him the good news. Alonzo was right there beside him, not sure why he was there with the red head.

Holding out the collar, Rayne explained, "It's very difficult to achieve without proper knowledge of the human nervous system."

He showed Nyx two prongs on the inside of the collar, "These pierce into the central nervous system, blocking select nerve and sensory transmitters from the brain. Basically, once these enter the central nervous system, electrical currents block the mind from what it wants to do to what is told to do."

"For example…"Rayne continued and motioned for Alonzo to come forward. He placed the collar around Alonzo's neck.

Alonzo ran his fingers around the collar as Rayne pulled out a remote control.

"Is this going to hurt?"

Rayne shook his head, "Not at all, but you may feel a slight pinch…"

"Wait, what-?"

Rayne clicked a button and Alonzo cursed in pain as two prongs were thrust deep into the back of his neck, "Ah!! God dammit!!! Son of a Bitch!!!"

"Oh quit whining…"

"Oh really? Why don't you try your own experiments!!"

Alonzo's protests came out as white noise to Nyx as he was listening to Rayne's presentation.

"The prongs have now entered his nervous system, now he can be controlled with a click of a button."

Nyx raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Observe," Rayne stated confidently.

"Hey what are you doing now--?"

Alonzo was cut short. Rayne pressed the button and the former pirate involuntarily flopped onto the floor with a thud.

"Oh…my…god…"Alonzo groaned.

"Feeling alright Alonzo?" Rayne called down to Alonzo with a broad smile on his face.

"How the fuck do you think I'm doing? When I get out of this…there is going to be hell to pay. You hear me, I will castrate the both of you…"

"Watch this," Rayne held down a button and rolled the toggle stick a bit.

Alonzo began rolling side to side on the floor, while yelling obscenities at Rayne.

"What are you guys doing?"

Angelique came down the stairs to find her husband and Rayne chuckling at Alonzo who was rolling on the floor, looking very angry.

Rayne stopped the control and hid the remote behind his back, "Nothing."

With a grunt, Alonzo hopped up his hands on his hips, lips pursed in a tight line, and his eyes wide with rage.

"Alonzo didn't appreciate that."

"Guys please stop picking on Alonzo. Rayne take that collar off his neck please."

Rayne hung his head, "Yes, ma'am."

Once Rayne released Alonzo, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Okay? I was nearly molested by you," Alonzo exclaimed rubbing the back of his neck.

"What were you doing that for?" Angelique asked the scientist.

"I was just explaining to Nyx about the collar he had on in Medina."

"I see," she said softly glancing at her husband. She turned to Alonzo, "Come Alonzo, let's put some ice on that."

After the young woman left through the kitchen with the larger man, Rayne said to the master of the house, "She's certainly perky today."

"She has to manage much of the household now, since I'm working all the time."

"Well, technically she's mistress of the manor."

"True," Nyx responded staring at the door where she left, "She has matured so much since when she first came through the front doors."

Rayne glanced back at Nyx. His tone sounded so weary.

"Nyx, I know I'm beating a dead horse with this, but I think you need a break. I know Medina is important, but it will be all for naught if you get sick. Though it maybe too late for that…"

Nyx headed over to the couch in the middle of the main hall and sat down. Rayne sat across from him.

"Angelique has already gotten me to do that."

"Really?"

The other man nodded, "Yes, once a day, for fifteen or twenty minutes, I take a break from the study. Most of the time I spend time with her."

"Does this whole thing count as the twenty?"

Nyx shook his head, "I don't think so."

"Well that's good. She's terribly worried about you, you know."

"I know," Nyx sighed running his fingers through his long hair, "And you are hanging around Alonzo too much. Giving advice on relationships…"

Rayne's face went red and he cleared his throat, changing the subject, "About this collar…it isn't an exact copy of what you had. I just made it off the principle. Obviously they didn't have to use a remote control to get you to do what they want. Your mentality was probably so broken down that they didn't have to worry about you willing yourself out of the ordeal. But the concept is the same, your brain and body control didn't receive any information from your brain so all they had to do was give you simple instruction and your body would register it as a direct command."

Whatever Rayne said went over Nyx's head in terms of detail but he got the general point. Rayne stared down at the collar in his hand, "It was like a training collar for a dog. I find it amazing that you were able to resist it at the end."

Nyx grinned, "That's why humans should never keep wild animals. Nothing can stop the shear iron will of basic and protective instincts."

Rayne nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry I can't remember much about what happened to me there."

"Nah, don't worry about. It may come back."

Nyx chuckled nervously, "I'm not so sure I want that to happen."

***

Later that night, Nyx decided to take a small break and retreat to the bedroom, feeling exhausted. He lounged by the fire, rubbing his tired eyes, thinking about his current situation with his wife.

Speaking of which, Angelique entered the bedroom, finding Nyx staring at the fire, thinking. She was relieved to see him taking a break from his work.

"What are you thinking?" she asked. Nyx blinked and stirred out of his trance and turned to face the young woman beside him.

"Nothing important," he lied, which left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Angelique handed him an envelope, "This came in the mail for you. It looks like it's from the Diet."

Nyx retrieved the envelope and stared at it before opening the seal and reading the contents. His expression didn't change; it remained focused on the issue in the letter.

"I hope it's good news," she said with a worried face.

Nyx sighed, "It could be, I guess. Another committee agreed to hear my proposition."

"Well that's good, isn't it?"

"It depends," he stated setting the letter on the floor beside his chair, "What will happen is I will talk for an hour and they will berate me with foolish reasons why we shouldn't help Medina and ultimately refuse my proposal. It happened last time."

"I see," her voice faded, remembering that last time he went to the Diet, he came back with an engagement ring for her.

"Am I a bad husband?" the man in front of her asked distantly, not even looking at her.

"No, why would you think that?" Angelique became curious about her husband's question.

"In my mind, I believe husband and wife should be involved with each other and I have been ignoring you. We seem to be married by contract not by emotion."

Angelique was skeptical and nervous that his self-esteem and confidence has plummeted, "That's ridiculous. I think you are a wonderful husband, and I don't really have other marriages to compare to or believe otherwise."

Nyx couldn't help but chuckle at that one. It was a fact. Neither of them have ever had marriage experience to judge how this relationship was going. But still…

"It just seems that this whole problem overseas has swallowed up my life when I prefer to be with you." He rested his chin on his hand and stared at the fire, "Sometimes I wonder why I'm doing this…I haven't even lived in Medina and the few times I've tried to go there it's been a disaster. The first time took my parents away and I was imprisoned the second. I don't follow their religion or customs. The only thing that ties me to those accursed islands is that shipping company my ancestors brilliantly decided to develop."

"You mustn't say that!" Angelique admonished shocked that he would turn his back on those who needed him. "They need you more than anything."

"Then my timing is all wrong. I probably shouldn't have let you get involved with me until it passed…"

Angelique was struck frozen. She couldn't believe she was hearing this, "Are you doubting our marriage?"

Nyx didn't answer right away. He was fully aware of his mistake, and mentally he was kicking himself, "There is no one in the world I would rather be married to than you."

He stood closing the gap between them, "But I want you to be happy more than anything. If you want break this off then I will do so. If it will make you happy."

"No," she responded shaking her head, "I'm happy the way we are."

She gently grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down into a warm kiss. Immediately he melded into the kiss. He missed this so much and he treasured it, not noticing Angelique hooking her fingers around the buttons of his shirt and twisting them off.

It was only when they broke apart and Angelique rested her head against his chest that he realized the top half of his shirt was completely unbuttoned. Angelique brushed the left side of his shirt away, revealing the long white scar below his chest.

"I've always wondered where you got that," she said pulling away to see the scar better. She reached out to tentatively touch it. It felt solid and thick, like most scars did, but she felt a tinge of warmth coming from it.

Nyx hesitated briefly and regarded her with soft eyes, "It's a reminder of when I was purified."

She stopped and looked up into his eyes, horrified, "You can't mean…?"

She withdrew her hand like the scar burned, "…I did that to you? And left that cruel injury?"

"It's not cruel. I cherish this scar. It was all I had left of you, like part of you was on my body."

"But-"

He cupped the side of her cheek, "I'm not ashamed of this scar, and it's not nearly as horrible as the ones the Rebels gave me."

He bent down and kissed the top of her head and she returned the kiss…in a different place. She leaned forward and pressed her warm lips to the white scar, soothing the three-year injury with her sweet mouth.

Slowly, she moved her lips up and down the tissue, making tender love to the scar.

Nyx swallowed, feeling heat rise up from within.

"Angelique…" he managed with a gasp, "where… did you…learn this?"

"From you," she answered softly, "You did the same to my skin." She returned her attention to the scar.

"Oh god…" he gasped, music to his wife's ears. That gasp made her realize that she was pleasuring him. It was a thrill to her system, to know that she could make her husband feel such things that would cause him to lose control.

He pulled her away, staring into her eyes with a lustful heated gaze, "I don't believe it…"

Before she could inquire what he meant, he gave her heated open-mouthed kiss, tongue delving into her mouth, and pulling the rest of his shirt away.

They both fell onto the rug by the fire and in no time both of their clothing was gone. Angelique moaned at the feel of his skin on hers. It would always feel so good and she missed it so.

He held nothing back as they made vigorous love by the fire. His thrusts were rough after weeks of frustration about being unable to perform. His control was unleashed and she clung to him trying to manage his erratic movements and meeting his forceful thrusts. Their gasps, pants and grunts filled the room, both bodies grinding against the rug and each other.

Angelique issued a loud gasp, her back arching as her body trembled with the force of her climax. Nyx grunted and straightened his neck, the veins bulging and eyes cringing from an intense release as he pumped her full of his essence. For Angelique, it was an incredible sight, to see her husband have an orgasm, his face hardened in searing pleasure.

Nyx rolled off her onto his back. Her vision cleared and she saw him laying face up next to her, chest rising and falling rapidly with his breaths, the light of the fire flickering in the reflection off the sheen of sweat on his skin. Never did she see anything more beautiful.

"You are incredible…" he breathed at last.

"But…I…don't think I did anything."

Nyx scoffed, "Only gave my virility back. I wasn't too rough was I?"

Angelique shook her head, "Although tomorrow might not feel quite so well."

Chuckling in agreement, Nyx gathered her into his arms and stood, carrying her to their bed and laying her on the soft comfortable sheets. He crawled over on the other side, bringing her to his chest.

She listened to his breathing, making sure he was asleep. She lay awake staring at his muscular chest and gently caressing the scar she gave him three years ago.

***

Nyx gained confidence after that night. He was still working, but when he was with Angelique he didn't let work occupy his mind. Of course, now that he gained his "manhood" back he became insatiable. Not that they did "it" every time they met, but it would happened on odd and unexpected moments that Angelique couldn't help but feel anticipation on when their next encounter would be.

One such odd occurrence happened when they thought to spend their time together playing the piano in the parlor upstairs. Nyx was giving her lessons on how to play. Midway through one piece, Nyx abruptly stood and bent Angelique over the keys of the piano.

"I apologize, Angelique…" he said as he lifted the hem of her dress.

"Nyx, what are you-" she finished the sentence with a gasp, as her husband quickly entered her from behind. It didn't hurt, quite the contrary, but she was taken by surprise.

He held onto her hips as he pistoned into her body, her chest banging on the keys with each forward thrust. The thrusts became so strong that she had to hold onto the music stand for leverage, the clanking of the keys drowning her cries.

Meanwhile, down below, where the boys were playing cards, they heard the odd clanging of piano keys. It wasn't music, that's for sure.

Alonzo smirked and shook his head, "Those two…that's just disgusting."

A/N: *Flexes knuckles* Mostly smutty I know. I had to get that out of my system. But the next few chapters will string back to the plot. I promise.


	23. Attempts at Success

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I'm running out of witty things to write here.

Chapter 23: Attempts at Success

"They will see you now Mr. Nyx," the aide bowed and showed the wealthy young man through the doors to the committee room, Yorgo and Erenfried close behind him. Nyx wasn't quite as adept at political speaking as much as Rayne's older brother, so he was nice enough to escort Nyx to the Diet giving him advice and moral support.

Nyx entered the large chamber room. Only a few of the seats were occupied by at least twenty men sitting on a judge's panel and raised seats. Nyx was in the center and they all were looking down on him. He felt like he was at trial.

"Mr. Nyx I'm glad you can make it," an elderly man greeted with a smile, "We called you back so we can discuss your proposition."

"You do realize what you are asking of us," another council member said with a stern face.

Nyx silently nodded.

"What is your reasoning on why we should do this?"

Nyx cleared his throat, "I have many reasons on why I would want to do this. I want to protect the Medinans, but I believe that sending aid to the islands will combat the Rebel forces and prevent them from spreading into Arcadia, their goal."

"Sending aide to these islands is expensive."

"I know Mr. Nyx. He's not one blindly rush into something without thinking it over," an elderly council said in creaky voice, "He wouldn't have proposed this without thinking that this could be done."

"I agree with Councilman Edwards," a middle-aged man nodded, "You have developed a solid reputation as a humanitarian, with funding this reconstruction, and as an intellectual. Though you are not a profound politician you certainly are credible."

Nyx bowed slightly in a humble gesture, "I thank you, sire."

"Credible maybe," came the skeptic tone of one man, "Wouldn't it be better if we just waited until we have a significant surplus?"

"What? And let those hooligans run around, reeking havoc," the older man countered.

The councilman rolled his eyes, "It's only Medina."

Nyx bit his tongue.

"And if we give aide to these…Medinans…how do we know that they won't act hostile towards us?"

"Aside from popular belief," Nyx responded, "the Medinans are reasonable people. But if they feel threatened in any way they will react how any normal human would…hostile. A reporter is in Medina now and he has yet to have an issue with any of the Medinans. The Rebels, however, are another story."

"Permission to speak, brothers," said a man who seemed to be in his thirties and had a well-trimmed beard and slicked back dirty blonde hair.

"Oh, shit," Yorgo murmured, recognizing the face, "This guy."

"You may Councilman Caine."

The man cleared his throat and slowly stepped down the risers while speaking. "Your credentials are very admirable, Mr. Nyx."

Nyx's eyes narrowed.

"But you would have us go to war."

"Not war, Mr. Caine. Just lending a helping hand."

Caine smirked and raised his head looking down on Nyx.

"A 'helping hand' that costs money."

Nyx nodded, "It will require funds, yes."

Caine reached the floor, "We would be paying to help people who would have nothing to do with us! Money is hard to come by Mr. Nyx. But I suppose someone like you wouldn't understand that. The wealthy elite like you just want another charity to put on their resume and get the tax deductibles, don't they? When the rest of us are still trying to repair the damage done, you still roll comfortably in your villa."

Nyx stood still, not answering, a muscle in his jaw quivering.

"Protect Arcadia indeed. Over three years ago your little organization was involved in a scandal weren't they? Just like Director Yorgo there," Caine pointed towards Yorgo who looked displeased at being involved in this man's hate speech. "Why should we not believe that anything you do is _really_ for Arcadia's good?"

Caine approached further, standing face to face with Nyx. Nyx was trying really hard to stay calm and collected, even though nearly everything this politician was insinuating was false.

Caine's voice dropped low, "I heard you married the divine Queen. I wonder how that came about. Did you force yourself on her?

He paused observing Nyx's reaction. "If she can marry you I can just imagine how easily she would open her legs for me…"

That was the last straw. Nyx lunged at Caine, but the smug man backed away in time as Eren and Yorgo rushed forward and held Nyx back, a task harder than it looked.

"Get a hold of yourself master Nyx," Yorgo grunted, "It's not worth it." Councilman Caine smirked and turned heading back to his seat, "Motion to strike the proposal."

Nyx was seething in rage.

"We will reconvene at a different time and will let you know our decision Mr. Nyx. Dismissed."

Eren leaned up and whispered, "Don't worry about Caine. We'll handle him."

***

An hour later in a small chamber where the committee had coffee and tea during break, the councilmen were discussing amongst themselves the events at Nyx's proposal hearing.

"It's obvious he's a menace," Caine said aloud before sipping his tea, "He's only in this for his own gain."

"Do you honestly believe that or do you just want us to believe that," Councilman Edwards said calmly to the younger man. He was displeased with Caine's behavior as were some of the older folk, but none of that mattered.

"It's not whether _we _accept his proposal, it's whether the rest of the Diet does," said another councilman, "And if there's doubt about its validity it'll never pass through."

Caine scoffed, "Nyx should never be allowed in this building again."

The door to the chamber burst open causing several councilmen to spill their beverages. A tall man with dark hair and sunglasses stood in the doorway scanning the room. His gaze fell upon Caine.

"Target spotted," the mysterious man said in a robotic tone. In a flash he charged over and picked up Caine by the collar.

"What? What do you want?" Caine's normally calm demeanor shattered as the stranger manhandled him.

"I was sent here for you."

"By whom? Did Nyx send you?"

The man's expressionless face remained stoic, "That is not my master's name."

Caine's eyes widened, "Then who did?"

"I'm not required to give that information."

The dark-haired man reached into his back pocket and pulled out a manila envelope, "I came to give you these. Newly discovered bank income statements that you have neglected to file for taxes."

Caine was sweating bullets now.

"You have been cheating on your taxes?" a councilman said in shock.

Caine swallowed and the man tossed him to the floor along with the envelope and disappeared in a flash.

****

Nyx stepped out of the carriage and took a deep breath. Boy, was he glad to be home. As Hyuuga rolled the carriage to the stables, Nyx started up the steps the front door, but Alonzo was there to greet him.

"Welcome back stranger," he said with a smile.

"And how was everything while I was gone?"

Alonzo stepped to the side to let Nyx inside the house, "Well…Angie's been sick."

Nyx nearly dropped his suitcase, "What? With what? For how long?"

Alonzo shrugged, "We're not sure. She's been feeling ill since shortly after you left, so a little over a week."

"Have you called a doctor?"

"No, not yet. But I made her stay in bed yesterday and today. She seems fine physically, she just doesn't feel too hot."

Nyx jogged up the stairs, a myriad of possible maladies running through his head, each one not making him feel any better. He opened the door to the master bedroom, finding Angelique sitting in bed, fully clothed and reading a book.

"Welcome home, how did it go?"  
Nyx sat down at the edge of the bed, "Not too well."

She frowned, placing a bookmark at her reading spot, "Don't worry. One day it'll pull through."

Nyx wasn't really worrying about the committee hearing. He could care less at this moment, "I was told you weren't feeling well."

"Yeah, I think it maybe the flu…or food poisoning…"

"…for which Alonzo would be killed."

Angelique giggled slightly, "Stop. I was only joking. My body feels fine. Just every once in a while I feel nauseous and queasy. It hits at odd intervals."

"I see. Should I call the doctor and see if he can come tomorrow?"

"Yes, that would be good. Thank you."

Nyx smiled and kissed her forehead.

***

He called Dr. Eldridge the next day and he was over in no time.

"I've been tending to you quite frequently as of late, Master Nyx."

The younger man chuckled lightly, "I know, but this time it's Angelique. She's been feeling ill."

"Oh, well then I will get to her immediately."

"She's up in the master bedroom."

Once Eldridge went into the master bedroom, Nyx sat down heavily in the couch.

Alonzo came in with a tray of tea and a small bottle of scotch for himself.

"Well," he began, "This is better than seeing you pacing."

"I'm just concerned…"

"She'll be fine. It's just the flu right? The doctor will just examine her and give her some medicine and you two can go back to…whatever it is you do."

He finished that sentence with a sour look on his face.

"I suppose your right…"

Upstairs, Dr. Eldridge started packing some of his equipment away, a small smile on his face. He cleared his throat, "Congratulations, my lady. It seems you are expecting."

Her brow furrowed, "I'm sorry?"

"You're pregnant. About two months along."

She clutched the sheets, trying hard to keep herself from fainting. A child? So sudden? She couldn't believe it. She was going to be a mother. And Nyx a father.

_Nyx. _How would he take this? They haven't even discussed children. Especially at this stage in his work.

"Angelique? Are you alright?"

She swallowed and took a deep breath, "Yes, I'm fine."

"What you were experiencing was morning sickness," he pulled out a notepad and pen from his jacket pocket, "Here's a physician who specializes in pregnancies and female care. She's a colleague of mine. I recommend going to her."

Eldridge laid the paper with the doctor's name on it on the nightstand, "Well that's all I can do for now. Any other questions."

Angelique's jaw was still slack and she shook her head.

"Good day then, madam," Eldridge opened the door to leave.

"Wait! Doctor," Angelique called.

"Yes?"

"Can you please not tell Nyx?" she asked, "I would like to tell him myself."

Eldridge smiled and nodded, "Of course."

Alonzo and Nyx rose from their seats as Dr. Eldridge came down the stairs. The doctor approached the young man, "She's fine."

Nyx visibly relaxed.

"All she needs is to eat well and remain healthy and not strain herself too much. Everything should be fine," Eldridge gave a small grin, before he left the house.

A/N: Drama. I guess. It was kinda expected when they were going at it like rabbits. I'm anxious to see Nyx's reaction. Please review.


	24. Love and Support

Disclaimer: I don't own the show this is based from.

Chapter 24: Love and Support

Once Angelique got the news that she was pregnant with Nyx's child she tried to muster up the courage to tell him. She would lie awake in bed, gripping her pillow. In their normal sleeping position, with Nyx spooned against her back, arms wrapped around her, Angelique feared that somehow he could find out.

After that first week, he received a summons to return back to meet the Diet due to circumstances that required a review for the proposal. That gave her time to try to work out a situation to give him the news. She assured herself that Nyx would take the news with delight, but there was doubt.

Even though she felt she was ready, when he returned, she got cold feet again and couldn't find a moment. To make things worse, Nyx received another letter from his contacts in Medina and he shut himself up in his study once again.

The pressure of keeping a secret ate at her everyday and seeing Nyx come out of his office tired did not make anything better. The worries consumed her like no other that she would be to distracted to respond the few times Nyx made sexual advances.

Angelique was wondering if the right moment would ever come.

Nyx decided to take a few moments to enjoy the bright day, so he spent the hour in the afternoon out on the back balcony overlooking the garden. He tried his best to clear his head but so far it wasn't working. The issue overseas was constantly on the brain.

Angelique stepped out onto the balcony with a tray of tea and set it on the table. Nyx snapped out of his thoughts, when the clattering of porcelain on tin reached his ears.

"Here's some tea," she offered.

"Ah, thanks," he said with a smile and took a cup from the tray. He turned his attention to the garden, watching Rayne and Alonzo goof around. Alonzo laughed aloud at something Rayne had said and then wrapped his muscular arm around his shoulder and playfully rubbed his knuckles on top of Rayne's head.

Nyx chuckled a little into his cup at their childishness.

"They are so much like children," Angelique said nervously. She paused briefly, swallowing before saying, "It's good practice for any of our children-"

Nyx spat out the contents of his tea, and coughed.

"What?" he coughed, "We haven't even discussed that yet."

"I'm sorry."

Nyx sighed, "Angelique, I apologize, but at this point with work and Medina, now's not the time to even discuss children. At this point I don't think we can afford to have a child."

Angelique suddenly didn't feel too well. Sweat began beading on her forehead with nervousness. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I…I…understand," she responded in a shaky voice.

Nyx turned in his seat, "Are you alright?"

Angelique nodded, "Yes, I feel a little light headed. I think I will have a lie down."

***

Later at night, Nyx left his study for bed. When he opened the door, he found Angelique sitting on the edge of the bed, her back facing him, shoulders hunched.

"Angelique?"

She gave a sniff and stood to face her husband. Her eyes were glassy and her cheeks were red. It was obvious she had been crying and Nyx had a feeling why.

He cocked his head a little and gave sigh, "Are you still upset about what I said?"

She averted her eyes and bit her lip.

"Look, I never said that I didn't want children. But I'm not ready to discuss it at this point. Can't it wait until Medina is more stable until we call on my little guys to do their job?"

Shaking her head, more tears started to spill down Angelique's cheeks. "They already did their job!" she said frantically.

Nyx blinked, not quite getting what she said.

"What?"

Angelique's jaw set and she covered her face in her hands, letting a few sobs escape.

That's when Nyx understood.

"You mean you're…?" he didn't finish the statement.

Angelique slowly nodded her head.

Nyx began pacing around in a tight space; hand over mouth, shaking his head in denial.

"When Dr. Eldridge came, that's when you found out," he stated flatly finding that the pieces were falling together.

"Yes."

Nyx turned his head to face her and it wasn't a calming sight. His jaw was clenched tight, mouth downturned in an angry frown, eyes glaring.

"You waited a whole month to tell me," his voice was dark and brimming with anger.

"I tried to tell you, I honestly did but…" she said through her sobs.

"But what?! You wanted to see if I could guess on my own? Were you planning on not telling me at all, hoping that I wouldn't notice?"

"No, I just…was frightened that you would be displeased."

"You're damn right I'm displeased," he snapped and began pacing again running his fingers through his long hair

Angelique didn't cower. She stood her ground with tears in her eyes and her heart breaking. Out of all the possible reactions, this was the last reaction she would have expected out of Nyx.

"Damnit! We cannot have a baby! Can't you understand?"

"I do but there is nothing we can do about it!"

"How do you expect anything good to come out of this?! I can barely make it through the day as it is! A child is the last thing we need at this point."

His words stung. Angelique tried to make at least herself feel better, "I know it's unfortunate timing. Shouldn't we see this as a blessing?"

Nyx was shaking with disappointment and rage at this point. Finally, at a loss, he threw up his hands and turned, "I have to…I have to go."

He opened the door to the bedroom. Angelique went after him, "Nyx, wait!" But the door closed before she could reach him. She pressed herself against the door weeping.

***

The boys downstairs had their card game interrupted, when Nyx came down the stairs looking angry as hell. As he rushed past them, Alonzo asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

"OUT!" Nyx spat, grabbing his coat and leaving the mansion, slamming the door behind him. The four men stared at each other, eyes wide. They had never seen Nyx so angry. Simultaneously the men looked upstairs in curiosity.

"You think they had a fight?" Rayne asked.

Alonzo rolled his eyes, "Either that or he's pissed he may not make last call, Captain Obvious."

J.D. folded his cards and laid them on the table.

"Where are you going? We're in the middle of a game."

The android just smiled, "Play without me."

****

J.D. knocked on the door to Nyx and Angelique's bedroom. He heard no response, so he knocked again, "Angie? Is everything okay?"

Again there was no answer, "Angie, I'm coming in."

He opened the door. His jaw clenched at what he saw. Angelique was sitting in a chair by the fire, hunched over, hands covering her face. He could hear her muffled cries.

She looked up and her cheeks were blotchy and her eyes were red and puffy.

J.D. shook his head, "Oh, Angie…"

He pulled out a handkerchief and bent down in front of her, wiping her tears away.

"Did you have a fight with Nyx?"

Angelique sniffed and nodded, "Yes."

"Well, what was his problem?"

Angelique shook her head vigorously, "No I shouldn't talk about it. And it wasn't totally his fault. The argument just escalated and…he left."

"I know."

"I don't know what to do, J.D. I don't know what to do," she began to sob again. J.D. pulled her to him and let her cry in his chest. She was so used to crying into Nyx's chest so this felt a little odd, but when J.D. began rubbing circles on her back. She felt free to cry for the rest of the night, with the support of her friend.

***

It had been four days and Nyx hadn't come back. This concerned everyone in the Sunlit Mansion. They were wondering if he left his wife for good. Or that he got into trouble at some point. He left with only a coat.

Angelique was devastated. She would never have believed that her husband would leave her over an unborn child. She would cry for most of the time and not leave her room. The men would take turns checking on her and give her food.

For dinner, Alonzo entered her room and placed a tray of food on the bed for her. He was dressed nicely and had his unruly hair combed back.

"Here's dinner for you. And you can take pride in eating it and that if Nyx shows his face around here again I will wrench his balls out through his throat and mount them on a wall for your viewing pleasure."

Angelique just shook her head, "Don't talk about things like that!"

"Oh?" Alonze hopped on the bed and lay beside the young woman, "So you still won't tell us what happened that night. I don't recall ever seeing you two fight."

"I'm sorry. It's a problem that Nyx and I have to deal with," she couldn't help but subconsciously slide a gentle hand discreetly down her flat belly.

Alonzo didn't seem to notice.

"Is it possible that I have underestimated his stress."

Alonzo scoffed, "Doubt it. We all knew he was under a severe amount of stress…"

Rayne came in glancing curiously at Alonzo's position on the bed. He had on a tight black shirt with a low wide-cut collar, showing off a substantial part of his chest.

"Hey Alonzo, are you ready?"

"Yes but you aren't."

"What do mean?"

"In that leotard you're not. We're going to a dance club, not a gay bar."

Rayne looked down at his shirt, "It's not a leotard…it's a fitted tee."

Rayne adjusted the tight shirt a little.

Alonzo shook his head and Rayne rolled his eyes, "I'll go change."

The man on the bed got off the bed and kissed the young woman on the forehead, "Don't fret about it too much, okay," Alonzo said, "We should be back later tonight."

"Okay, have fun," she waved bye to the young man.

***

It was well into the night, when Angelique decided that she needed a nice warm bath. She pulled up her hair and relaxed in the large porcelain tub, laying her head back and closing her eyes for a few moments. Alonzo was right. Worrying about it was not going to make things better. It wasn't going to take back the things that were said.

It took her a moment to notice a figure standing in the bathroom doorway.

"Nyx?" she gasped, surprised to her husband. She was mostly relieved that he came back unharmed, though he looked a little haggard after four days with nothing but the clothes on his back and a few coins in his pocket. He hadn't shaved and his clothes looked dingy and he looked like he hadn't slept the whole time he was gone.

"Why?" she asked in a whisper, a few tears leaking from her eyes. She started quivering in the warm water, remembering the night of the fight, "I…really thought you wouldn't come back."

This whole time, Nyx never looked directly at her eyes, "I had to clear my head. There was a lot of drinking and pacing…it was a nightmare."

He gave out sigh and walked forward, bending down beside the tub and leaning over the side.

"I was out of line that night. What I did was wrong and I wish I could take all that back. I just…" he paused trying to find the words. "I felt so lost at the moment. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I can," she said then she placed a wet hand on his cheek, "I know you've been under a lot of pressure lately."

"That doesn't excuse what I did. I didn't think, that's why you got pregnant and this whole situation started. I should've been more careful."

"And I should've told you sooner," Angelique leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "What do we do? You said that we would have trouble affording to take care of a baby."

Nyx seemed perplexed for a moment, wondering how to respond or how to deal with that issue. Finally he answered, "Don't worry, I'll find a way to make it work."

With that he helped her out of the tub and brought her to him. "It'll be okay. I promise."

Angelique couldn't help but feel emotional. She was happy that Nyx was willing to resolve this problem. Tears running down her cheeks, she turned her face to his ear and breathed, "I love you."

He laid a gentle kiss on the slippery flesh of her shoulder, "I love you too. I just hope that the worst will blow over before the baby is born."

Angelique sniffed as she was reminded of the small life form she carried. It was all too new to her, "I'm scared."

Nyx's hold on her grew tighter, keeping her secure, "I'll be here."

She nodded against his shoulder, "Please, can you just hold me?"

Nyx complied with a heavy heart, cradling her small form in his arms, aware that he was also holding his unborn child.

***

The next morning, it was hard for Nyx to want to get out of bed. He had a feeling that if he showed his face to the other gentlemen, they would surely flay him alive. He didn't blame them after what he did to Angelique. It would be worse when they found out about her condition. Nevertheless, the news had to be broken and he had to be by her side.

The other men did know that Nyx did come back sometime during the night, since they saw that his coat was hanging on the coat stand. They promised each other that they would not do anything rash, for Angelique's sake, but the concern was that the more impulsive of the bunch (Rayne and Hyuuga) would lash out. What was important was that he returned and was in Angelique's bed once again.

The table was set for breakfast. Continental, buffet-style breakfast dishes were laid out for the members of the household to grab their choosing. Rayne was reading the newspaper and drinking coffee, Hyuuga silently sat in his seat and J.D. laid out the last of the food. Alonzo was drying some dishes with a dishcloth and set them on the table. The master and mistress of Sunlit Mansion had yet to make an appearance for breakfast.

"You guys can dig in, I'm sure they won't mind if we started without them," Alonzo said pointing a clean fork at the table.

The door to the dining room opened and the two missing people entered, both looking nervous and excited.

"We have some news to share with all of you," Nyx began, ignoring the death stare from Hyuuga.

"Good news I hope," Alonzo muttered before his eyes widened in excitement, "Ooh, are we finally getting a pool?"

"No," Nyx answered flatly and glanced down at his wife, "You should tell them."

She swallowed giving the gentlemen a broad smile, "We're going to have a baby!"

Rayne stumbled and fell sideways out of his chair. Hyuuga's face softened and brightened in amazement. J.D smiled his cheery smile, "This is unexpected and great news. Congratulations!"

"You never told us you wanted children," Hyuuga responded.

"You don't seem to moved by this Alonzo," Nyx remarked. Judging by Alonzo's expression, you'd think he was told that the new gardenias were blooming.

Alonzo flung the dish towel over his shoulder and shrugged, "Oh, please! At the rate you two were going at it, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Which reminds me…"  
As he walked by Nyx, he grabbed his employer's collar and dragged him out of the dining room, leaving Angelique to be fawned over by the remaining men.

"I have a few questions."

The larger man sat Nyx in the chair. He wasn't harsh, but he wasn't gentle either.

"I guess this reveals what the big argument was about," Alonzo said crossing his arms. "But was a pregnancy any reason to just up and leave?"

"What can I say? I panicked. It was idiotic, I know."

"You panicked? So that means this was unplanned."

Nyx nodded.

"You didn't use protection?"

"No," Nyx answered.

Alonzo whapped him on the head with the dish towel, "What were you thinking? You use protection to prevent this type of stuff. And if you don't want to use it, you have her take birth control."

"That was the issue. I didn't think. I wasn't focused so much on what could happen. I was focused on…getting release, to put it simply."

"Well, the more you know. But what was the issue? I can understand surprise in this situation, but not anger, at least not enough to leave for four days."

"We're barely making ends meet as it is. At this rate, I won't get income for another month. I've lost contact with one of my managers, so who knows what will happen."

"So, I'm guessing you're going to work your ass off to make sure you get a lot of money if you get it."

"I have no other options," Nyx responded softly.

"Does Angelique know about this?"

"Yes," Nyx nodded, "There's nothing else we can do."

Alonzo shrugged, "Well we can make sure that she's healthy throughout this ordeal while you do your job and bring home the bacon, but…"

Alonzo's voice darkened, "You owe her. For all the hell you put her through."

Nyx's eyes narrowed skeptically, "What is this? An intervention? I talked to her last night trying to make amends and most likely I will pay for that mistake for the rest of my life. Leaving her was wrong, I realize that, but I had to leave before I said…or did…something rash."

It was then that Alonzo found that Nyx was shaking very slightly. He didn't know what it could be and figured it was his imagination.

Nodding his head he responded, "Okay, well, why don't you clean yourself up a little? You're looking scruffy."

Nyx chuckled and stroked his unshaven chin. He forgot to shave last night, "What? Would getting a beard take away your thunder?"

"Yeah, you wish," he muttered. "So how many kids you think you want. Just out of curiosity."

Nyx hummed, thinking of an answer, "Enough to fill the remaining bedrooms."

Alonzo nearly choked on his own spit, his eyes were wide as he asked breathlessly, "You aren't serious."

Nyx shrugged, "We'll see what we do after our income becomes stable."

Alonzo couldn't help but cringe thinking about Angelique giving birth to that many kids. He had a feeling that Nyx and Angelique would have several children, at least three, maybe more. But never enough to fill at least twelve extra rooms in the house. He prayed that he would pay off the debt he owed Nyx before then.

A/N: Nyx came back after a long grueling time apart. With a baby on the way there should be a little trouble for them. We'll see what happens. Stay tuned!!


	25. What A Conscious Can't Do

All the usual disclaimers in play. I'd also like to take this moment to apologize to all who appreciate my stories that it took me a long time to update. Real life got in the way and I had a severe case of writer's block. I'm sorry for the wait.

Chapter 25: What a Conscious Can't Do

Two months after it was announced that Angelique was expecting a child, she started to show. It wasn't too noticeable but she could no longer wear the tight cut Victorian outfits she loved anymore. She had to wear lovely loose gowns that easily hid her stomach. Also they had to make an appointment with the physician Dr. Eldridge recommended.

Angelique drew her cloak around her shoulders, the summer heat was starting to fade into autumn and it would do no good to walk into town in the lightly chilled air without proper clothing.

"Do you wish for me to go with you?"

She turned to face her husband. He had his waistcoat on, a good indication that he intended to go with her.

"If you could please," she answered softly. "I'm a little nervous."

Nyx merely nodded.

They walked along the road into town, the chilly air heavy with silence. Nyx seemed cold and distant and she figured that he was not totally accepting of the prospect of a child. He was by no means cruel but he appeared to be wound tight and intense.

Giving him a sideways glance she reached over and touched his hand. Gratification filled her as he responded by closing his hand over hers.

They entered town and found Dr. Mendez's office. When they entered they first saw a reception desk with a nurse behind it.

"Hello, what can I do for you two?" the young woman asked.

"We have an appointment with Dr. Mendez," Nyx answered in a low tone.

The nurse looked down her list, "Ah, you must be Master Nyx and Angelique. Please go on right ahead to the first door on the left. She will be with you in a moment."

The couple proceeded down the hall and into the room. It was like any other examination room at a doctor's office, only that the walls had a few diagrams of the female anatomy and fetus growth pinned up. Angelique and Nyx sat down and waited for the doctor and it didn't take long before a lovely looking woman entered wearing a stethoscope around her neck and held a clipboard in her hand. She looked to be in her thirties and had lovely brown hair tied back in a ponytail.

She never looked from her clipboard as she closed the door behind her.

"Okay," she sighed and looked up, "You are Angelique, right."

Angelique nodded, "Yes I am."

"And you must be the father," she directed he statement to Nyx. They both looked back at her quizzically, unsure of what she meant.

"The father the child," the doctor clarified.

"Yes," he answered, voice wavering.

"Now how far along are you?" Dr. Mendez asked.

"About four months."

Mendez's brow furrowed, "You waited that long to get in contact with me?"

"When I found out, Dr. Eldridge confirmed I was already two months along," Angelique explained. The doctor nodded, "Ah, Dr. Eldridge, yes we know each other. Could you please step on the scale?" She pointed to the far corner where there was weight scale.

As Angelique did so Dr. Mendez continued, "I take it he recommended me to you."

"That's correct," Nyx confirmed.

"Hmm," Mendez uttered and patted the padded examination table, "Angelique, could you lie down on the examination table—just as well, Eldridge knows very little about these sort of things."

Angelique lay down on the table and Nyx scooted his stool next to her, taking her hand in his, sensing she was in distress. It was obvious that she was nervous and Dr. Mendez could sense her anxiety.

"There's nothing to worry about. I'm going to place a sheet over your lower half and expose your stomach. There's going to be poking and prodding as you can expect."

Angelique swallowed as Dr. Mendez place large white sheet over her legs and pulled the dress up exposing her belly.

Nyx's breath hitched when he saw her ever so slightly swollen stomach for the first time. For any other person, the bump was hardly noticeable, but not to him, he knew her body. Intimately. Even so, he wasn't sure of the reality of this ordeal.

Dr. Mendez began running her hands around the small curve, pushing and feeling while asking Angelique questions.

Finally Dr. Mendez announced, "Every thing feels fine…"

She paused and placed the stethoscope in her ears, "We're going to listen for the heart beat. We may not be able to hear it at this point but I need to check the heart rate as soon as possible."

Mendez pressed the other end of the stethoscope onto Angelique's stomach. With her brow furrowed the doctor gently moved the instrument around trying to find the faintest heartbeat. She slid it down to have it rest on the underside of her belly.

"There it is. It's faint and rapid but that's normal for this stage. Would you like to listen?"

"Yes please," Angelique smiled as the doctor placed the stethoscope in her ears.

Sure enough, she heard it. It was faint and fast but it was there.

A wash of realization hit her. Before, it was all so surreal, but now…

Nyx's jaw muscles clenched as he saw Angelique's eyes start to mist, as tears welled up. He owned up and gently squeezed her hand.

"Would you like to have a listen?" Dr. Mendez asked Nyx. He blinked and slowly shook his head, not taking his eyes off his wife.

"Suit yourself," she shrugged and took the stethoscope and helped Angelique sit up. As Mendez turned to take some notes, Angelique turned to look at her husband with worried brow. He wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Well, it seems everything is in order. But I recommend you still get plenty of rest and eat regularly. And…" Dr. Mendez continued, "for a healthy pregnancy the father needs to get plenty of rest too."

As Nyx stood, he sighed, "I will to the best of my ability."

They scheduled another appointment and left the office.

****

Across the sea, Bernard was treated with an experience he was never going to forget. A large amount of Medinans congregated around a small cliff, on top of which a young man wearing a pelt around his shoulders spoke loudly to all. Bernard had traveled through there to get to another port to have a ship take him back home, but seeing this amount of people all paying attention to the words of this man, he felt he had no choice but to stop.

These people…whose pain and suffering were mirrored in their faces were completely focused on the man's words.

Bernard didn't know what the man was saying but by the flow of the words and the expressions on the Medinans faces, he knew that rather than giving a speech to rally the motivations of these people, his melodic voice was giving them words of hope…of light.

Bernard couldn't forget this. Their faces told the story and this message of hope washed over cliff and the valley that even he was affected. Men, women, and children of different tribes stood together, gaining support from each other, the majority staring up at the man, grasping every word. A few of the men's nostrils flared, trying to hold back tears, women had their delicate hands over their mouths to stifle their quiet emotional sobs as suddenly all of the torture was brought to the surface and cleansed with the rays of the sunlight.

Bernard took a few photographs, but didn't take much as he found that his hands were shaking and he didn't want to disturb one moment of seeing these faces and listening to the sermon. He bit his quivering lip and let a tear roll down his cheek. It was stupid really, he couldn't even understand the words, but the way words were said—almost sung—gave him the same feeling that these people were experiencing: long awaited relief.

****

The next few appointments with Dr. Mendez assured Angelique and Nyx that the baby was growing normally and healthy. It still pained Angelique that Nyx was still not comfortable with her pregnancy. Most of the time he wouldn't address it or make any reference to the fact. Of course he usually was in his study for about half the day. Luckily, Alonzo and J.D. were there for her every need. Unfortunately, every new event with the baby, she couldn't share with Nyx, but it fascinated the giants of Sunlit Mansion. When she first felt the stirrings of the baby moving within her she was so excited but could not reach Nyx to show him. So Alonzo and J.D. were one of the first ones to feel the child within.

Alonzo was also displeased with Nyx's attitude frequently calling him a "deadbeat." To which J.D. responded that Nyx was working hard, which was no doubt true.

But something else was wrong. The few times Nyx decided to go to bed at night, she would notice that he would smell of liquor. Angelique felt that he was wasting away before her eyes.

Rayne was also uncomfortable around Angelique after the news of the pregnancy as if he wasn't sure how to take it. He would talk to her in a hesitant tone and was extremely cautious around her, making her feel more fragile than she was.

To ease the tension, Alonzo took him and Angie to shop for cribs for the baby. The only issue was that the man who made the cribs was confused as to who the father was. Rayne had to calmly explain that they were the "uncles." Aside from that they had a nice time.

***

One morning, there was a knock at the front door. This came as a surprise as they didn't expect any guests. Angelique opened the door to find Bernard standing at the doorstep.

"Bernard!" Angelique could barely contain her joy, relief, and surprise and she flung her arms around him.

"Angie," he greeted laughing and holding her to him, in spite of her feeling…different.

They broke apart.

"How have you…oh my," Bernard's eyes widened as they took a good look at Angelique's state. He blinked, "You're…pregnant?"

"Yes, about six months. I wanted to give you the news earlier but I wasn't sure given you were overseas. Please come in…Bernard?"

Bernard snapped out of his trance, "I'm sorry, I was just trying to decide if I should congratulate you or kill Nyx. Maybe I could do both."

Angelique sighed and gave him a soft glare.

Bernard just beamed back at her as he entered the house and sat down on the couch, "I'm so happy for you Angie. How do you feel about becoming a mother?"

"To be honest, I don't know if I'm ready," her nervousness was evident as she fidgeted slightly in her seat next to him.

Bernard chuckled and leaned over, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "You'll do fine."

Then Alonzo came out of the kitchen, his unruly hair even more messed up and wearing boxer shorts. He held a coffee mug in his hand and squinted.

"Hey Angie, do you know where the coffee ground is? The last bin I checked turned out to be cat food."

Erwin perked up from his sleeping state and gave a soft meow. Alonzo pointed at the white cat, "That's right I ate your food in pursuit of the best part of waking up."

Bernard gestured towards the other man, "See you already have taken care of this one."

Alonzo blinked, realizing who was there, "Hey! Bernard, welcome back!"

Bernard stood and gave Alonzo a firm handshake, "It's good to be back. With a pleasant surprise to see as well."

"So how was Medina?" Angie asked.

Bernard's smile faded slightly, "As good a war torn country can be. I owe my life to Nyx's sailors, but to be honest the trip has impacted me greatly. Good and bad. I'm not bound to forget it."

"The important thing is that you are safe now."

He turned his face back to Angie and raised an eyebrow, "Indeed."

Alonzo began inspecting his empty cup and Angelique instructed him where the coffee ground was.

"Thank you," he said briefly before sprinting back into the kitchen.

"Is your husband up yet?"

Angelique nodded, "He's been up since earlier this week."

Bernard's eyes narrowed, "He hasn't slept?"

"Not in our bedroom."

"Oh, Angie. I'm sorry. I know things have been rough for you guys, and I honestly wish I could make things better…"

Angelique shook her head, "You have done what you could." She wanted to forget that she would go to sleep in a cold lonely bed. Even more cold now that winter was settling in.

Bernard was reluctant to leave her but he thought he should at least tell Nyx what he saw in Medina, though it wasn't necessarily good news and would not solve his and Angelique's problems at home.

"Angie, I plan on staying here for a few days to help you with anything you need. If it is alright with you and Nyx of course."

"You are certainly welcome to stay anytime you wish, Bernard," she gave him her answer.

Bernard placed his hands on his hips and gave a nod of his head, "If you would permit me, I would like to see Nyx. He would no doubt want to hear what I have to say about his place of origin."

With that he leaned over and kissed her blue-white hair and murmured, "I'm proud of you."

Bernard knocked on the door to Nyx's study. He heard his voice beckon him in.

"Excuse my intrusion," Bernard replied as he opened the door.

Inwardly he sighed in disapproval.

Nyx was in his white shirt and vest, his back to the door. He was bracing himself on the windowsill leaning forward, one hand gripping a half empty vodka bottle.

"Nyx."

He inhaled and turned his head back.

Nyx didn't look _exactly_ like he'd been through hell. Certainly Bernard had seen him worse. At best it looked like he'd had a bad day in purgatory. He was still fairly well groomed, but the dark shadows under his eyes tired Bernard out. At least it made the blue pop out.

"Well, welcome back Bernard. I am relieved to see you well," Nyx gave him a tired smile.

"Yes, coming back here alive was not the easiest thing to accomplish."

Nyx shut his jaw tight. It would be time to listen to what Bernard had witnessed. He motioned for the reporter to sit in a chair.

"Would you excuse my appearance," Nyx said softly as he sat in the chair of his desk laying the bottle on the floor next to him, "trying to get things done have been difficult. I can't seem to get into contact with a manager."

"And you won't," Bernard said in a low voice.

Nyx perked up, his blue eyes piercing in the dim light,

"He was killed…in a raid."

Nyx's nose wrinkled in disgust as he swallowed. He rested his arm on the arm of the chair and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I take it he was important."

The wealthy man ran his hand over his face, coming to rest over his mouth as he nodded.

_Fuck, I figured as much_, Bernard thought to himself.

Nyx inhaled, "He was the middle man between me and the ships. He would distribute the individual orders to the captains."

"What does this mean now?"

"I have to find ways to make sure each ship's captain gets notices and orders…" he abruptly stood taking the bottle with him and started pacing taking swift sips of the highly alcoholic beverage.

"I realize this sucks, but you can't beat yourself up over this."

Nyx didn't respond and kept pacing.

"Nyx, if you don't pace yourself you will end up working twenty-four seven-"

Abruptly, Nyx, pumped with frustration, roared and flung the bottle against the wall. It shattered against the wall with a violent crash. Bernard leapt to his feet, shocked. He frantically looked at the damage to Nyx, who was breathing heavily, nostrils flaring. Bernard backed away, inching towards the door, in case things got a little tight.

"I already work every minute of every day!" Nyx snarled.

Bernard stood still, not daring to move. The dark haired man across from him was taking deep breaths to calm himself and Bernard pressed his hands out in gestural attempt to calm him down.

"Nyx…"

Bernard inhaled and proceeded cautiously, "Understand me Nyx. Calm yourself. I understand this is tough."

Nyx sighed and spoke in a soft tone, "The state of Medina hasn't changed. I get ridiculed by politicians."

Bernard nodded his head in exaggerated agreement, "Well, that and you have other things to worry about at home. I mean, you have a child on the way…Congratulations by the way."

Nyx nodded slowly distantly, "Yes…"

"You need to rest. Angie needs you to rest."

"Bernard, I cannot stop," Nyx said. Bernard cocked his head, giving a questioning gaze.

"Why do you pursue this as if the only thing you can do to help these people is to burn yourself at the stake."

"Because this is my fault."

Now Bernard was confused, "How exactly is the genocide of a minority your fault?"

"Indirectly it is. If it weren't for me, there wouldn't be any Thanatos to anger citizens into rebelling. It seems no matter what I do I will sentence the Medinans to an eternity of suffering."

"That's not true, not from what I've seen. These people who have been divided by tribes and islands are now unifying. There is not a need to feel guilty."

"Guilty is not the word I would describe my internal predicament. Responsible is a more appropriate term," Nyx eased in his chair. "I thank you for telling me what has been going on. And I am grateful you are back safe."

Bernard took that as a sign that he wished to go back to work, "Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Yes, please take care of Angelique for me. It would make me feel more at ease to know that she is in your care as well as J.D. and Alonzo's."

Bernard scoffed, "Like you had to ask me."

A/N: Again, I apologize for the late update. My writer's block still snuck up on me while writing this chapter. Hopefully the next few will run smoothly. Please Review.


	26. For Better or For Worse

Disclaimer: Everything applies. I have very little imagination so I have to use others' characters.

Warning: This chapter contains some angst and hurt/comfort elements, which may or may not lead to some steaminess. If you don't like anything of those aspects…I feel sorry for you but I can understand why too much angst is such a turn off (I've watched a ton of anime and shows with horrible main characters to know.) You can skip the pr0n.

Chapter 26: For Better or for Worse

Nyx was in his usual position at his desk, his pen held loosely between his shaking fingers. Lately, something was going wrong. His body was constantly telling him in it's own sardonic and roundabout way to get some sleep. That he knew. And he kept telling them that he would when he got around to it.

For now he had to focus on his tasks at hand. He had no time to berate his own body about whether to sleep or not to sleep.

Focus.

That was what was wrong. He found it harder and harder to focus. His mind would blank or drift off. Like now.

His mind blanked, he was staring at his desk for little reason at all.

He blinked and swallowed. His body was starting to perspire. It made little sense. It was a winter night. Shaking his head he shed his vest and loosened more of the buttons of his shirt. As he did so he heard a soft meow at the door and pawing.

Groaning, he reluctantly got up and let Erwin in.

"Mind yourself," he told the cat sternly, "I have work to finish."

Erwin just chirruped rubbed against his legs.

Nyx let out a disdainful sigh and sat back down at his desk, trying to regain his focus. Unfortunately, the small animal jumped on his desk and gave him a look. Nyx couldn't quite say what the look was, but it was disconcerting.

"I can't play with you. Go find J.D. or Angelique…"

The cat just cocked its head as Nyx broke off. Angelique. It was so odd. They were under the same roof, but they rarely saw each other. How long has it been since he had seen her? That's right. She was with child. His child. For how long now? Six months! There was only three months left until the child would be born and he was hardly prepared for anything. He hasn't even helped her in preparing for the "big day."

He wondered how she was doing. He hoped she has gotten more sleep than he has over the past few months. But hell, insomniacs get more sleep than he did.

He wanted to sleep. He wanted to sleep with his wonderful wife. Feel her warm body next to his, to reintroduce himself to her flesh.

Nyx gave a low moan as the image presented itself in his head. It was disturbing and pleasing at the same time. He felt dirty for thinking of such things but he couldn't help it. He shook with all of the tension as the unrelieved stress took over his mind and his thoughts pulled him away from his duty to the Medinan cause.

He did like so many other times. He took a deep breath to keep himself in check, ignoring his body's shouts demanding rest and release.

He leaned forward to pick up the pen and found that his hand could no longer stay still. His own will over his body was fading, how long would it be before his mind was totally gone?

He turned his tired gaze to Erwin, who was sitting patiently still observing his master with keen eyes.

Nyx knew he had to make a decision. He either had to continue working and risk losing his family and life, or he could try to regain much of the sleep he lost and wake up from nightmares of the screams and cries of his people. He couldn't win could he?

"Alright," he smiled weakly at the cat and stood up, "I'll go see to your mistress."

Erwin meowed gleefully and hopped off the desk.

Nyx opened the door to his bedroom, thinking that Angelique was asleep. He shut the door quietly and started unbuttoning the rest of his shirt to change to his nightshirt. He paused noticing his wife standing by the window, gazing out at the snow falling through the night sky.

He felt his jaw tighten gazing at her. She was wearing her white nightgown that softly caressed her curves. Angelique was running a hand down her enlarged belly that cradled her child.

She positively glowed.

Nyx took a deep breath trying to regain control of his wits. He slowly walked over to her. She tore her gaze from the window and spotted him. She surprised and relieved to see him, not realizing how dark his eyes were as he gazed at her hungrily.

"Nyx!" she whispered, "I'm so glad. I've been so worried about you."

He stood in front of her. His gaze was unnerving.

"What is it?"

Nyx's darkened gaze traveled along her form and she leaned away, hand clasped to her chest.

"I want you," he growled as he roughly took hold of her and ripped open her gown and plunged his tongue into her mouth forcefully. Angelique frantically began shoving against him, trying to pull away.

"Nyx, don't…please stop!"

She tried to jerk out of his grasp, but his iron grip wouldn't let her go. Angelique panicked. He was being to rough and forceful for her comfort and condition.

"Nyx! Stop. I beg of you!"

Her cries fell upon deaf ears and he continued to assault her neck with fierce bites that dug into her flesh. With little effort he whisked her off her feet, carrying her the short distance to the bed, Angelique struggling against his arms.

He dumped her unceremoniously onto the bed and as soon as she landed she crawled up the head of the bed, but Nyx caught her by the ankles and pulled her back to him. He straightened and tore his clothes off.

Angelique clutched the bed sheets and stared up at her husband, confused and horrified. It was like he was a completely different person, the unimaginable stress masking his control.

Tears springing in her eyes she pleaded in a soft voice, "Not like this, Nyx, please."

A rumble erupted from his chest as moved over her and bit her shoulder, his lust to mark her motivating him to bite harder. He ferociously lapped up the small trickle of blood. Nyx followed up by nipping and biting her flesh as if he couldn't get enough of her.

As he devoured her mouth, there was an odd ripple between their bodies. Nyx stopped when he felt something ripple against his stomach.

He lifted himself off, confused and that lustful gaze gone, his muscles shaking with tension.

Relief filled Angelique's chest, as it seemed Nyx had gained his wits.

"What…was that?" Nyx asked gazing down at her swollen abdomen then back up at her.

She took a deep breath to halt her tears and answered him, "It was the baby."

His brow was still furrowed but his eyes widened in awe. His jaw quivered as maneuvered off of her and to the side staring at her stomach. He sat the edge of the bed and paused, before hesitantly resting a hand on her stomach, trying to feel that odd movement. He wasn't quite sure of his movements; he had never done this before. He was astonished at how taught her skin was.

Angelique watched nervously as the baby started to move underneath his hand and then his eyes widened in amazement. Reality hit him harder than ever before. This…this was his child moving. He could feel it, all too tangible and it left a tightening of his chest as a flood of conflicted emotions hit him. Surprisingly the primary emotions were joy and astonishment. It was overwhelming.

As Nyx leaned back to gaze down at his wife, her gown parted, bruises on her wrist, teeth marks and bruises all over her chest and neck, her eyes red and swollen from tears, which have stopped.

Feeling sick to his stomach, he took his hand off of her whispering to himself, "My god, what have I done?" It was obvious what had happened. He lost control and who knows what would've happened if their child hadn't "intervened."

Angelique watched as Nyx began wringing his hands, horrified with what he nearly had done and all of the evidence of the stress from the past few months or even this past week was breaking through his shell of control. Fear flew away as she saw a tear stream down his cheek, before he covered his face.

Angelique sat up and carefully crawled over to him resting a hand on his shoulder. He shied away murmuring through his silent tears, "Words cannot explain what came over me."

"The pressure of the last few months made itself known," her tone was flat and it stung him.

"That doesn't change the fact that I nearly forced myself on you when you clearly didn't want it," he finished his statement by murmuring under his breath, "Despicable."

"That's not entirely true," Angelique admitted, "I've wanted it for months but you were too rough for my comfort level and weren't in your right mind. I can't promise you I will be as forgiving if this happens again."

"I…don't know what's wrong with me."

"You need sleep."

Nyx slowly shook his head and turned to face her, "Right now I need you."

He spoke calmly and that lustful, hungry gaze was out of his eyes. Instead, his eyes were brimmed with unshed tears. His jaw muscle was quivering, a tell tale sign that something heavy was on his mind that he was holding in or he was desperately trying to control his emotions.

His eyes traveled down to her exposed stomach, where he laid a hand, "This…is…our child…"

The corners of his mouth quirked up a little, "I hadn't really realized this 'til now…it was all so surreal to me. The fact you have been so patient while in this condition amazes me."

As he exhaled, he tried to swallow back strain and grief.

Angelique stroked back his bangs, winding her hand in his dark hair and stroking the back of his head. Silently, she pulled his head down to her shoulder letting him release all of the emotional stress he had been feeling. His sobs were quiet with the occasional sniff.

Neither of them quite knew who made the first move, but softly shared kisses touches warmed their souls and healed their injuries. As they slowly made love, tears were shed on each other's skin. Nyx softly pressed his lips to the bite marks on Angelique's beautiful skin.

He was so tender. So gentle. As if this would be the last time he would ever be with her like this. His thrusts into her aching body were fluid and slow, as to accommodate her condition. As for Angelique, she had spent months wanting nothing more than for her husband to do what he was doing to her now, and for days on end.

They were both so attuned to the movements and feeling of each other's bodies as they both came to their release. Nyx's body strained as he gasped and came. As he tried to catch his breath, Angelique leaned up and kissed him, cradling his head with her hands. Nyx responded in kind for a brief moment then broke apart to nuzzle her neck, moving to the side to keep pressure off her body.

She felt that his breathing had steadied and softened and her heart rate began to return to normal. For the time being, her urge had been satisfied and she felt wonderful bathing in the afterglow, but mostly relief in regards to her husband flooded her body, glad that he was resting. But all good things must come to an end.

***

She awoke the next morning and he was gone, retreated back into his study. Alonzo was the first to realize that Nyx was in her room that night, but it gave him curiosity when he saw a healing bite mark on her neck and bruises on her wrists. She seemed fine though.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Hey if anyone asks, I'm the one that bit you." Alonzo smirked. Angelique just smiled and took his hand as he helped her up.

"Are you feeling uncomfortable?" he asked.

Angelique shook her head, "No I'm just a little tired."

"That's normal right?"

"Yes, especially this late in the pregnancy, but I didn't get much sleep last night." Not that she minded actually. Her cheeks flushed as she recounted the tender ordeal she had with Nyx.

Clearing his throat, Alonzo interrupted her not so pure thoughts, "We should get going if we are going to meet Rayne, J.D. and Hyuuga for lunch. Rayne's buying."

"He doesn't have to pay for us."

"Considering your husband's lack of funds, I would take it," he responded putting Angelique's winter cloak around her shoulders. "We should be glad it's not snowing outside. We wouldn't want you to catch a chill."

Angelique glanced back over her shoulder to the stairs.

"He'll be fine."

"Yes, I just…wish I could help him more."

Alonzo laughed at that, "I don't think so. Not now anyway. You're busy enough taking care of yourself and your unborn child, you shouldn't strain yourself by constantly worrying about Nyx."

Alonzo draped an arm around her shoulders and opened the door, "Let's go now. I'm so hungry."

***

Nyx found himself gripping the porcelain toilet and retching his guts out. His body felt chilled but he was drenched in sweat. It had been a little more than a week after he last slept in his bedroom, with Angelique at his side, and now he wanted nothing more than to be laying in his warm bed.

Once he sure that he was done vomiting he made his way to the sink to wash his face and get a drink of water. The cool water splashing on his skin felt good, but his body began shaking and his legs began to give way. He felt so dizzy and he leaned his head over the sink trying to catch his breath.

He glanced up at the mirror, his vision a little fuzzy and he couldn't see his reflection. What was in its stead was large dark form with piercing golden eyes and ivory teeth. He jumped back in horror, pressing his back against the back wall of the bathroom. The reflection was as it should have been: of himself. Then, what did he see?

Quietly he slid down to floor, shivering, leaning his head back. His chest rose and fell rapidly trying to catch his shortening breath. By now, saving Medina was a live or die situation for him.

Medina. The bane of his existence at this point. He felt so apart from them. His parents whom he barely remembered were born and raised there. They would tell him stories of those mystical islands and forests that were seen in only fairy tales. Yet he had been on those "magical" islands once and he barely remembered anything. Only snapshots of faces, ferocious with face paints, and some with tears and sadness. He remembered the roar of the waves hitting the stone lighthouse and the moon. The moon. The only beauty he ever remembered seeing on those islands, next to a few snippets of Angelique's horrified face. It burned him, scarred him, hearing the screams and cries of men and women. He could still hear them. He wanted them so desperately to stop. It just made the pounding in his head worse.

"Nyx…"

It was a scream…no…a cry…no…

A call.

His eyes traveled to her form. She had entered the large bathroom wearing her lovely nightgown and hand resting on her swollen stomach, her worried gaze on him.

"Nyx, is something wrong?" Angelique asked although she already knew the answer. He was shaking and his breathing was labored.

"I should be fine," he managed, his voice working barely above a whisper.

She knelt down next to him and pressed her hand against his forehead, "Nyx, you're burning up and you're shaking."

Nyx closed his eyes feeling her skin on his cold, sweating forehead, "I'm just feeling a little…under the weather."

She was skeptical, "How long have you felt like this?"

He didn't answer her but opened his eyes. Slowly he shook his head and whispered, "I don't think I can take much more of this."

His voice was forced and pained, like he really was hanging to his last string of reality.

He turned his head to face her, "I'm…losing…"

"Losing what?"

He turned his face to cough.

"Nyx, " Angelique gripped his shoulder and painfully listened to his horrible coughing fit. "Can I get you anything? Medicine perhaps, or should I call Doctor Eldridge?"

Nyx sniffed and inhaled, waving his hand in refusal, "No."

He inched himself up on his feet, helping Angelique up, "I will return to work."

Angelique, struck with panic, grabbed his arm and held him back, "Not like this you're not."

Nyx sighed in frustration, ignoring the fact he was still shaking, "Angel…"

"At least stay with me for the night."

Nyx relented and let her drag him back into the bedroom. He let her dress him for bed and lay him down on the bed. He groaned at the feel of the soft bed cushioning his back. She crawled in on the other side and wrapped her arms around him. Angelique knew he needed rest, but she knew he would have trouble sleeping. Just by the way he lay so stiffly on his side of the bed.

She rubbed his shoulder, trying to lull him to sleep.

"It's useless, Angelique," he murmured, "My body wants to sleep but my mind is wide awake."

To his surprise, she leaned in and began kissing his cheek, temple, and his neck. It didn't take long for his body to coincide with the activities in his mind.

"Relax," she whispered before pressing her lips to his.

When they broke apart he responded in a throaty voice, "Easier said than done…"

He broke off with a moan as she parted him from his clothes and moved to sit astride him. His breath caught, before he gasped, "Angelique…"

She grabbed a hold of him and slowly guided him inside her with a soft sigh of pleasure. Her movements started off subtle, afraid to move too much. But as pleasure built, she began moving faster. Nyx bucked underneath her, going deep enough to brush her cervix, causing her to cry out, but her rocking didn't still. He grasped her hips and moved with her. She held her balance by gripping his muscular flesh.

Words could not describe what he saw or what he felt as she made love to him. Wordlessly, he regarded her angelic form, her nightgown parted, breasts and belly sticking out, her whole body seemed to glow and in his mind he could've sworn he had seen angel wings caressing the environment, her love warming the bed. He didn't last too much longer as he grunted his release. Angelique slowed her movements and rested her head on his sweaty chest listening to his heartbeat as he breathed.

"I'm sorry…" he murmured, "I couldn't hold back in time for you…"

"It's perfectly fine, as long as you enjoyed yourself and released all that stress."

He reached down and stroked her stomach

"You're an incredible woman…" he whispered feeling sleep finally start to grip him. Angelique smiled in triumph as her husband's eyelids closed and his breathing evened. She kissed his chin and snuggled on his chest, following him to sweet blissful sleep.

A/N: This was a weird chapter with more sex than I intended to write. It just sort of happened. Next few chapters will sort of move the story along. I don't think I can keep Angelique pregnant for too long. Please Review


	27. All They Have

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize. Just passing the time (of which I have decreasingly little of)

Chapter 27: All They Have

Rayne sat at the kitchen table finishing up his scrambled eggs and juice, barely glancing up from the newspaper when Alonzo came in with a prepared tray of breakfast.

"For Nyx?" Rayne asked.

"Yeah," he answered in a long drawn out way as he poured tea. "I figured he should eat something, since he's so reluctant to come down here his damn self."

"Where's Angie?"

"She's with J.D. Probably outside," Alonzo folded a few napkins and flung them on the tray.

"Do you think I should start paying rent?"

Alonzo turned around, a confused look on his face, "From 'Where's Angie?' to 'Should I start paying rent?''

Rayne shook his head as Alonzo picked up the tray, "I was just considering their financial problems. Nyx's gotten some money last month, but it still won't be enough to pull them through especially with the baby."

Alonzo shrugged, "It won't make too much of a difference and they won't accept it. As for me, I'm stuck here, and I'm shitting my pants. I'm always afraid they can't keep me."

"Now who wouldn't want to keep you? You can fetch, play dead, and you won't piddle on the carpet," Rayne smirked and laughed when Alonzo mouthed a curse at him before backing out of the dining room.

Alonzo walked up to Nyx's study and knocked on the door, "Nyx I have something to fill your stomach."

He waited for a moment before knocking again, "Nyx?"

There was still no answer.

"Nyx, c'mon if you don't want it just tell me."

No answer.

Balancing the tray on one arm, Alonzo pounded on the door harder, "Nyx! Open up."

"What's going on?" Rayne appeared beside Alonzo who was frantically turning the handle to the locked door.

Alonzo shoved the tray of food into Rayne's hands, "Here, hold this."

Alonzo backed up before lunging forward kicking the door in. The lock splintered and the door was knocked off one hinge.

Nyx was sprawled face down on the floor, the chair toppled over.

"Shit!" Alonzo rushed over and rolled Nyx over, checking his vitals.

Hyuuga heard the noise and rushed over to the doorway, "What's going on?!"

"Quick! Call the doctor," Rayne told the silver haired warrior before laying the tray down and rushing to Alonzo's side.

*****

He was floating in oblivion, consciousness beyond his reach, until…

Nyx pried open his eyes. His vision was blurred as his eyes tried to adjust themselves. He could see the fuzzy outline of a face. A face he recognized. He heard voices but he couldn't identify what they were saying.

Blinking once, he managed to focus his sight.

He was on a bed--his bed-- and Angelique was sitting in a chair right beside him clutching at his hand, her face etched with worry. A scene very familiar to him.

Her features softened and brightened when she noticed that he was rousing.

"Nyx. Thank goodness, you're awake."

Nyx could barely speak, his throat scratchy and hoarse as he spoke, "Angelique…what happened?"

"You finally collapsed, " Dr. Eldridge's stern voice resonated from his place at the foot of the bed. "You were suffering from exhaustion, my friend. It was only a matter of time before your body said 'enough is enough'."

"Alonzo had to break down your office door to get you," Rayne explained, "And Hyuuga called Eldridge as soon as we found you."

Nyx took a shuddering breath and managed a few words, "Thank you all, then, for saving me."

Angelique gave his hand a slight squeeze. Having her next to him flooded him with warmth causing him to feel more at ease while he weakly lay in bed.

"Well, I've done all that I can," Dr. Eldridge closed his bag and left the room. The other men followed him out. Angelique lay Nyx's hand down giving it a quick pat, "I go see what else Dr. Eldridge has to say. I will be right back."

Outside their bedroom, they gathered around Dr. Eldridge as he gave them the low down on the situation.

"All he needs is rest to recuperate from the lack of sleep. No work for at least a week. Keep him in bed as much as possible-"

"Oh I don't think you have to worry about that. Angelique's got that down to pat." Alonzo smirked with a wink.

"That's not what I meant. I'll give you some sleeping pills for him if he has trouble sleeping."

Alonzo laughed, "Again, I think Angelique can put him to sleep right quick after fifteen minutes."

"You are disgusting," Rayne glared at the taller man. This was clearly not the time or the place to discuss and Angelique and Nyx's sex life.

"Hey, she didn't get pregnant by herself."

Dr. Eldridge cleared his throat, "Anyway…if there are any problems let me know."

"Thank you, Doctor," Angelique shook his hand, her face red with embarrassment.

After the doctor left, Alonzo came up behind her and spoke softly, "I apologize. I spoke my mind. My sick mind."

Angelique playfully rolled her eyes, "You have something on the mind then."

After a brief pause, he gave a frustrated sigh, "Damn, I need to get laid."

He then raised his voice, "Rayne, we're going out tonight!!"

*****

Nyx heard the door to his room open, and he tried to prop his head up to see who it was, but his body protested. Angelique came into view as she sat in the chair at his bedside. Warmth filled his chest when he felt her presence.

As she took his hand she asked him softly, "How are you feeling?"

Nyx shook his head giving a light smile, "Like my body is in a coma."

"You just need rest," she said stroking his hand.

"I feel so bad, letting you take care of me. I should be taking care of you," he dragged his hand out of her grasp and trailed it down to her swollen belly, "Helping you take care of the baby."

"I have the guys doing that for me," Angelique shrugged giggling slightly, remembering how the guys clumsily fussed over her.

The baby started to jostle a little causing a flutter underneath Nyx's palm. At his expectant face, Angelique gave a wry smile, "The baby's been kind of active lately."

Nyx's face darkened as if he was concerned, but Angelique reassured him, "I still have more than a month left, there's no reason to worry."

"Are you still due for another appointment?"

"Yes, and Alonzo will escort me there, so everything should be fine."

Nyx turned his head back on the pillow, his jaw tightening.

"What are you thinking of now?"

"I'm just thinking of how the Diet can speed up their decision-making process. I may have to write more letters…"

"No you won't," Angelique cut him off, "The doctor said you are to stay in bed and that's what you're going to do."

"That doesn't I can't work a little bit."

Angelique's brow furrowed, "But you need sleep."

"I won't be awake for long," his voice was stern and adamant, "Alonzo can take dictation. He has to consider it payment for breaking my door. I won't be able to send messages to my ships, unless he manages to learn the language. But I can certainly write a short letter or two to the Diet, and maybe, before the month is over, we will have a resolution."

He gently stroked her soft cheek, "Don't fret, Angel. I will be in my bed for a long time. I promise."

*****

"Hey, Rayne."

Alonzo bounded in the kitchen with a slip of paper in his hand. "Are you going to ever call this girl? A-i-sha?" He lengthened the name trying to make out the spelling of the name.

Rayne shrugged, "I don't know."

"Why not?"

He shrugged again, "Dating is not my thing. At least not escorting somebody to one of those parties."

"Really," Alonzo's gaze was scrutinizing. "And how do you expect to get involved with someone if you don't call them back?"

"I'll do things my own way."

Alonzo shrugged, "Then I'll call her."

Rayne paled, "You'll what?"

"She's probably a nice girl. I think I'll give her a call…"

Rayne shook his head, "She's waaayyy too sophisticated for you."

He reached for the paper in Alonzo's hand, but Alonzo moved his hand out of the way. Rayne grappled with him for a short while and managed to get the paper out of his hand. He immediately reached for the paper in Rayne's hand. The redhead snatched it out of the way and tried to keep it from Alonzo's reach by reaching over the counter blocking his reach with his back.

"You little-"

Alonzo reached over Rayne's shoulder, pressing against him to gain easier access to the elusive paper. They did not notice their awkward position until Hyuuga entered the kitchen and saw Rayne bent over the counter and Alonzo bent over him.

The two froze realizing how their positions must've looked to the Knight.

Hyuuga's face was stoic, and for a long time, they stared at each other. Hyuuga's lips quirked up slight as he shook his head once.

"This doesn't even need a comment," he simply said.

Alonzo cleared his throat and looked down at Rayne then looked back up at Hyuga, "Uhh……This is _exactly_ what it looks like."

Rayne glared and shoved Alonzo away, "Get off me."

Alonzo just smirked and waved the slip of paper in front Rayne.

Then Angelique entered, "Alonzo I'm about ready to go."

"Where are you going?" Rayne asked.

"Escorting her to the doctor's. She's due for a checkup. You wanna go with us?"

Rayne looked back at Hyuuga who shrugged.

Finally he sighed, "What the hell? I'd like to finally meet this Dr. Mendez."

****

It was late at night when Angelique crawled into bed next to her husband. It was such a wonderful feeling sleeping next to him. A feeling she craved but sadly had not experienced much of. But for the past few days she had experienced this.

She snuggled up next his sleeping form. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her, smiling.

"Hey," he said sleepily.

"Sorry if I woke you," she breathed into his shoulder.

"No, you're fine," he sighed.

She gazed upon his face. Nyx's eyes were closed, but she noticed that his complexion was so much better than what it used to be. His skin looked healthy and the tired lines were gone from his face.

"I trust the appointment went well," he murmured, half-asleep.

"Yes, the doctor said the baby is fine."

"Good," his voice was drifting until his breathing steadied.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek, before snuggling back for the night.

****

Alonzo knocked on Nyx's open door, "Hey Nyx."

Nyx looked over, "Yes?"

"Here's a letter for you."

Nyx took the letter, ripped it open and read it. Alonzo waited, curious.

Nyx laid the letter at his side, and stroked his chin thinking.

"What is it?"

"The committee decided to announce their decision. They wish to see my presence there."

"Does this have something to do with that letter you forced me to write a few days ago?"

"Yeah, the board wants me there in a few days."

"Soooo…"Alonzo drew the word out.

"I will be leaving tomorrow."

Alonzo nodded and glanced around the bedroom briefly allowing time for his next and obvious question, "Are you sure you will be well enough?"

"Possibly," Nyx glanced down at the letter, "Nevertheless I must be present."

"Alright but you're going to need to take it easy."

"Yes, I know. But while I'm gone, should anything happen…"

"I've got it taken care of."

****

Of course, Angelique was told of Nyx's intention, and for once, she wasn't worried. Nyx has been healthy, and the fact that the committee was now making a decision, she had a feeling that everything would fall into place.

After Nyx and Hyuuga prepared the carriage, Nyx said goodbye to Angelique.

"I shouldn't be gone for longer than a few weeks," he whispered to her as he stared deeply into her eyes.

Angelique smiled, "Travel safely, my love."

Nyx inhaled a shuddering breath as he heard her utter those words. He leaned down and kissed her, beginning tender before becoming more passionate. In the back of her mind, Angelique knew she had to stop. Her hormones were haywire and if Nyx continued like this, she didn't know if she could stop.

Thankfully, someone cleared his throat. The couple looked over at Alonzo's annoyed gaze. Nyx muttered his apologies and gave his wife a quick kiss on the cheek, before entering the carriage.

****

It was early morning later in the week and Rayne was sitting comfortably in a chair in the main area, reading the paper, anxious to see if there was any news on the hearing Nyx just went to. Suddenly the door to the laundry room just opened, "Hey!"

Rayne looked up and nearly collapsed out of his chair. Alonzo was completely naked except he held a silver tea tray over his private area.

"What are you-" Rayne began but stopped noticing that Alonzo was a little ticked.

"You were supposed to do the laundry, Rayne."

"I know but we ran out of detergent so I thought I'd do it tomorrow."

Alonzo's eyes widened. "Tomorrow!"

"Yeah! Don't you have any other clothes to wear today?"

"Nooo!" Alonzo said in a high-pitched voice. "I was a privateer. I couldn't exactly afford five of the same outfit. My pick is very limited."

Hyuuga and Angelique entered carrying a snack tray. She stopped immediately, noticing that Alonzo had no clothes on.

"Oh…my…" Hyuuga began, unsure of what to say.

"This isn't what it looks like," Rayne said.

Alonzo yelled, "The hell it isn't! What am I going to do? I'm not going to run around with this tray in front of my…vas deferens."

"Borrow J.D's clothes. You guys are the same size," Rayne answered, trying to imagine Alonzo in JD's chaps for a day.

"You're joking right?"

Rayne shrugged and then waved him away, "Now please get some clothes on. Any type of clothing will do."

Alonzo scuffled along up the stairs as fast as he could.

Angelique giggled at little as she eased into a chair, "It's good to see that you two are getting along so well."

Rayne sighed, "I wouldn't call that getting along. I was just saving us all the embarrassment of seeing him naked all day."

Hyuuga's eyes widened and rolled. Rayne was just as stubborn as ever when it came to relationships, especially friendships. He always had to hide what he felt and he hid it very poorly.

Suddenly the phone rang. All three held their breaths hoping that it was Nyx giving them good news. Rayne placed the receiver to his ear. The man on the other end wasn't Nyx.

"Rayne…"

"Eren?"

Rayne mouthed to the others who it was before returning to the call, "What is it?"

"I've worked out a few bugs in your collar design. The question now is how are we going to test it? From all accounts, prolonged exposure to this can cause neurological damage…obviously."

Rayne closed his eyes and inhaled, "We'll find something. Would it be easy to replicate?"

"Yeah, but expensive."

"One will have to do. It's just a precaution anyway. Thanks Eren, keep working at it."

"Got it."

The receiver went dead and Rayne hung up the phone.

"That was just Erenfried reporting to me on some inventions," he explained to the others, being vague on purpose.

They heard a commotion upstairs and Alonzo came down the stairs. The three of their jaws dropped.

"Hello," he greeted flamboyantly.

"Oh…my….god," was all Rayne could say. Alonzo was wearing _his _clothing. It was obviously too small on the larger man.

"Oh yeah," Alonzo said with a sneer, "I got up there, I thought 'I shouldn't punish J.D. for this.' So because you neglected your duties and left me without clothes, I am wearing yours."

Rayne's face was bright red.

Alonzo wasn't finished, "What I mean by 'all my clothing' I am including underwear. So yes, I currently have no underwear on."

Rayne was shaking with rage and sputtering, but got nothing out. He honestly had no idea what to say.

"I did forget my daily workout, so I better do it now," Alonzo, adding insult to injury, did a few squats in front of them. Once he was finished he gave Rayne a disdainful nod and left.

Rayne was absolutely speechless. He turned back to Angelique and Hyuuga, mouth slack and hands outstretched as if he were begging for support. Hyuuga, however was covering his mouth with his arm, trying desperately not to laugh in Rayne's face.

****

Today was the day that Nyx would return and Angelique was anxious to hear the news, but mostly to see him. She wasn't sure if it was the hormones or what, but she felt that she needed him in more ways than one. Angelique nearly jumped when she heard the carriage wheels roll up.

"Aye, here's the big guy now," Alonzo said as Nyx stepped out of the carriage. Alonzo took his suitcase, so he could have hands for his wife. He enfolded her in his arms.

"How did it go?"

"It was a success," he beamed, but them spoke softly as he touched her stomach, "You've gotten bigger since I last saw you."

Angelique leaned up and kissed Nyx on the lips, "I'm so proud of you."

Nyx kissed her back, increasing the intensity. Obviously, he had the same intentions she had. It was full on tongue battling when Alonzo returned and gave them a disgusted look.

Without wasting anymore time, Nyx took her hand and led her into the house and into their bedroom.

A/N: I have only a few more chapters to go. I'm on the home stretch. That is if I don't drift away, like I have with my other stories. Please Review


	28. A Most Precious Gift

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable is not mine

Chapter 28: A Most Precious Gift

When Angelique woke up, she felt a little uncomfortable. She thought it was feeling from the vigorous love making she and Nyx had last night, but as she sat up to get out of bed, a sharp pain flashed across her abdomen. It was brief and bearable, a minor contraction. Dr. Mendez told her to expect contractions anytime from mid-pregnancy on, but they weren't necessarily cause for concern.

She sat up at the edge of the bed, recovering from the contraction, but still feeling very uncomfortable. That's when Nyx walked in, buttoning his vest. He caught sight of his wife just sitting at the edge of the bedside. Her posture was too rigid. He strode over to stand in front of her.

"Angelique, is everything alright?" he asked.

She looked up, her posture still strained. Angelique nodded, "Yes, I'm fine."

Slowly she stood up, taking Nyx's hand. Immediately as she stood, a pain worse than before tore through her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she collapsed against Nyx's chest. Warm liquid ran down her legs and her heart froze in fear. Nyx felt the liquid as it seeped into her nightgown, and he pulled away staring down, amazed.

"Oh my god," he whispered and that's when it hit him. The baby was coming. Immediately he set her down on the bed and helped her lay back.

"Just…just lay back," panic was creeping into his voice, "I'll be right back."

Nyx sprinted out of the room and called over the railing, "Alonzo!"  
"What's going on?"

"Angelique's in labor! Call Dr. Mendez!"

Alonzo ran to the phone, as Nyx sprinted back into the bedroom. His blood was running cold when a flash of pain crossed her face as another contraction hit. He leaned over and gently touched her shoulder.

"Nyx…its too early…" she seethed through the pain.

"I know, I know."

Try as he might, Nyx couldn't deny the abject nervousness he was feeling. He didn't know if it was just nervousness or if there was excitement mingled together.

"Nyx!"

Nyx ran out and looked over the balcony. Alonzo looked up, the phone receiver still in his hand, "Dr. Mendez is on her way, but it's going to be like twenty minutes before she will make it."

Alonzo turned his focus back to the receiver as someone on the other line spoke to him.

"Do not let Angelique push until the doctor gets here. How far apart are the contractions?"

Nyx shrugged, "I don't know but they are strong."

"He's says he doesn't know but they're strong," Alonzo reiterated to the nurse on the other side. After a moment, Alonzo asked, "Has her water broken yet?"

"Yes."

"Okay, she says to try to time the contractions. I'll stay on the phone."

"Thanks."

He returned to their room hearing Angelique groan in pain. Nyx climbed on the bed and positioned himself so that she was sitting against his chest. He held onto her tightly as she rode out the pain.

"Nyx," she breathed, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I'm scared…it hurts so much."

Nyx's grip held onto her tighter, "I know. It's almost over, and I won't leave you, unless you wish it."

"No! Please…I need you."

Nyx nodded, wrapping his arms around her, "When you have a contraction, hold on to me."

The young woman nodded and almost immediately grasped his arms tightly. Nyx flinched, feeling how tight her grip was on his arms; he tried not to seethe, or grunt, or do anything that would portray his pain, which he was sure was minor compared to hers.

She fought contraction after contraction and Nyx was worried at how frequent and intense they were becoming. By now, she was screaming her pain and his arms were numb from her squeezing them. Her body was beginning to sweat and she finally said in the sparse time between contractions.

"I don't think I can do this…"

Nyx wanted to laugh at the absurdity of that statement, "Are you kidding? Angelique, listen. There is nothing you can't do. Do you understand? You will get through this, okay. And when this is all over, we will have our baby."

Angelique bit her lip, and nodded, feeling his strength—and hers—course through her body. She was determined to finish this.

Finally there was a knock at the front door. It was Dr. Mendez and two nurses. They wasted no time with greetings and Rayne led them directly upstairs where the doctor prepared to deliver Angelique's baby.

***

All of the men, including Nyx were outside the hallway, waiting patiently. Nyx, wasn't so patient as the others. He was pacing, running his hand through his hair. It had been nearly an hour since the doctor took over and he couldn't help his anxiety.

"Would you stop? You're starting to wear me out," Alonzo said, watching his employer fidget and pace.

"I have never seen Nyx look this nervous," J.D. said in his usual soft tone.

"I feel like I should be there with her…"

Alonzo gave a small laugh, "Trust me, you are probably the last person she wants to see at this point."

***

Inside the room, Angelique was exhausted and weak, feeling that she was at her limit. One nurse wiped Angelique's brow as Dr. Mendez announced, "I can see the head. Now one more push, Angelique, and you'll have your baby. Ready?"

Angelique mustered the last of her resolve and prepared for one final push.

***

Back outside, the guys were getting more and more anxious. Waiting was tough, especially when they could hear Angelique's cries from beyond the door. Nyx's knuckles were white as he gripped the railing trying to have the self-control not to barge in there.

Alonzo lightly slapped Rayne on the chest, "I always thought that this whole expectant father scene was a little cliché. Who knew you'd see it in real life?"

"If you felt what I am feeling, you'd do the same thing," Nyx said as he ran a hand through his hair for the twentieth time.

Suddenly, sharp cry could be heard through the doors and the five men held their breaths, looking towards the door. Nyx swallowed the painful lump in his throat. A minute later, Dr. Mendez opened the door.

"Master Nyx, congratulations! It's a boy."

"A son…" he whispered in disbelief and pride as his heart swelled. "I have…a little boy."

Dr. Mendez nodded. Nyx snapped out of his stunned trance, "Are both of them well?"

"Both mother and child are fine. The baby is a little on the small side, but that was because he was a few weeks early. He is healthy otherwise. You can see them now. I will need to see to them in a few minutes to tie some loose ends and such."

"Yes, thank you."

Dr. Mendez motioned for the nurses to come out.

"Let me get you some refreshments," Rayne offered.

"Yes that would be lovely."

Nyx waited as the others left him alone before he worked up the will to enter. A moment ago he wanted to go in there and no one was going to stop him. Now he was afraid. He didn't know why he was afraid; it was probably the anxiety of dealing with the unknown.

Nyx softly entered his room and closed the door. Angelique was in bed holding a small bundle in her arms, her cheeks red and glistening with tears, but she glowed with joy as she stared at the small thing in her arms, despite being utterly exhausted.

Nyx walked over to the bed and sat down beside her glancing inside the white bundle. There he was, sleeping for the moment. The infant was tiny, but he seemed to be well put together and on his head were thin downy wisps of black hair. Angelique through her silent tears of joy glanced at the father of the child she was holding. She smiled at the look awe and pride that Nyx.

"He's perfect," Angelique whispered brushing her finger along her son's tiny cheek.

Speechless, Nyx wrapped an arm around Angelique's shoulder, pulling both her and his son to him, so they could rest against his chest.

"You are incredible," Nyx said softly. Angelique turned he head to look up at him. Nyx captured her lips in his for a brief moment. As they broke apart he whispered, "I love you…and this little one."

They both turned their attention to the small babe that was grunting softly in his sleep. Nyx cocked his head to the side, "What should we name him?"

"I had a name in mind," Angelique began hesitantly, "but I do not know if you would be comfortable with it."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Mathias."

Nyx pressed his lips tightly together. Mathias, the previous religious Organization leader, became corrupt and met an untimely end by Nyx's hand, or rather Erebos'. Mathias did die valiantly, protecting the present leader and was on his way to redemption.

Could he live with his child possessing the same name as one of his victims?

"Nyx, if you don't want that name, I understand completely. I just thought it fit him."

Nyx observed his newborn child closely, running the name in his head over and over again. She was right. The name had a certain ring to it, especially in connection to their baby.

"It is a strong name," Nyx said in an agreeing tone, "Mathias it is then."

The two parents sat there staring at little Mathias, relishing in the moment and watching him sleep, blissfully unaware of the troubles his ancestral home were having. For all three of them, the world was at peace for the moment.

Dr. Mendez entered with the nurses, "Okay, Angelique, we hope you're ready for the follow up."

Angelique nodded.

"Great, let's get ready shall we? And dude, I know it's fun, but you're not allowed to watch," Dr. Mendez said in a sarcastic tone as she opened the door for Nyx.

Nyx kissed his wife on the forehead and scooted out of the bed.

He had to face the others' expectant faces as he went out into the hall.

"It is indeed a little boy, and we named him Mathias," Nyx announced, pretending not to notice the flicker of astonishment to cross Hyuuga's face.

"Mathias?" Rayne cringed, "Are you sure?"

Nyx smirked, "If you took a look at our son, you'd see…that the name just…fits."

Alonzo slapped Nyx lightly on the back, "Well, congratulations man. You have a son. I didn't know you had it in you."

"You've known for months," Rayne muttered under his breath.

"It's an expression, dumbass."

"But this is a joyous occasion," J.D.'s smile was broader than usual, obviously excited about the birth of his friends' child, as they all were. "Maybe you all can find the happiness you all deserve."

Nyx's smile faded a little, as he was hit with guilt. He made to go downstairs to wait for Angelique to be finished with her checkup. Alonzo caught him.

"Nyx, what's wrong?"

He halted his movements, grimacing at the fact that he was caught, "N-nothing really."

"There is something," Alonzo said, his perception ever sharp. "What is it? Is it the baby?"

"No, no I am glad that he's here and well."

"Then what?"

"Just drop it," Nyx ordered as calmly as he could, but he was gripping the staircase railing in a vice grip.

"We can't do that, not when it involves Mathias and Angelique," Alonzo argued back in an equally calm tone.

Nyx shook his head vigorously," It has nothing to do with them."

Alonzo and the others were still skeptical, "But what's been bothering you?"

"Nothing," Nyx was growing tired of this. What would it take to get these guys off his back? Pushing him would only make it worse. "I think I may have made a grave mistake…"

Alonzo's eyes widened an in a flash of protective rage, he rushed forward and grabbed Nyx by the collar of his shirt, "What did you do?"

Nyx knew full well that such a reaction could occur, and he thought of how to make this all go away, to forget he ever said anything. But it all wasn't fair to these men. "It does not affect Angelique or Mathias in any shape or manner. My fears my not even come to light."

"What fears? What aren't you telling us?"

Nyx shoved Alonzo away, "If they ever come to fruition, you'll find out. For now, let's pretend this conversation never happened."

Alonzo and Rayne stared after him dumbfounded. What the hell happened?

Dr. Mendez and her nurses arrived out of the bedroom, giving the males the clear.

"Angelique may be feeling extremely tired, so she should rest. But you all have the clear to go in there."

Nyx approached the doctor, "Thank you for all your help."

Dr. Mendez scoffed, "Oh please, it's my job. Now might I suggest that until you get the hang of fatherhood, you don't get her pregnant so soon."

In the brief and awkward pause the followed. Nyx's eyebrows rose and his eyes darted over to Rayne and Alonzo and shrugged.

"I'll do my best," Nyx responded, jumping at the glare the doctor gave him.

"See that you do, if you need anything or have any questions don't hesitate to call."

"Will do."

Alonzo opened the door, giving one of the nurses a flashy smile as they passed through.

"She hates me," Nyx muttered.

"Why do you think?" Alonzo wasn't being sarcastic; he wanted to know why his employer was always so awkward around the doctor. "I don't think she hates you. She just approaches her job in a very interesting way…or she just thinks men are incompetent."

Not a moment later, a knock came at the door. Nyx opened the door, revealing Bernard on the other side, huffing and puffing, and looking disheveled.

"I came here as so as I heard. Is Angie alright? Is everything alright?" he was panicking and Nyx allowed him to take a few more breaths to calm down.

"She just gave birth. Both she and the child are fine. I was just about to go see them. Would like to see?"

Bernard took a deep breath and nodded.

Nyx turned on his heel to spring up the stairs. The others followed him, anxious to see the newest addition to the Sunlit Mansion. Nyx quietly opened the door. Angelique was obviously asleep until she heard Nyx come in.

"May we come in? The other guys would like to see Mathias. And Bernard just arrived."

Angelique nodded tiredly, "Yes, he's sleeping in his crib."

Nyx nodded and waved the others in.

Six men never entered a room so quietly. They crossed the room and peered into the crib.

"Wow, he is a tiny little tyke," Alonzo whispered.

"He's actually cute," Rayne said, sounding amazed that he just even let the thought of "cute" ever entering his brain.

"And look at that black hair," Bernard smiled withholding a chuckle. "He is indeed Nyx's son."

Alonzo lifted his head, "How do you think this kid's gonna turn out, being around a houseful of men?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

Mathias squirmed a little and opened his tiny little mouth in a yawn, squeaking a little. That little act, melted their hearts and very interesting sound from most of the males.

"Awwww."

Nyx twitched, trying hard not to smile too broadly. He let the softhearted males beam over Mathias while he turned away to attend to Angelique. She was resting against the pillows, her eyes hooded with tiredness, but her smile was bright when she watched the many men in her life coo over her baby boy.

"You may want to rest. Who knows how long he will stay asleep," Nyx sat down next to her, kissing her gently on the lips and pressed her forehead against hers. He had no idea what to say next, what to do to express his undying love for her.

Little did he know that she could sense the very depth of the emotions he was trying to express. Sometimes saying nothing was best, and to just feel each other's warmth and love.

****

Of course, that night, their son woke them up. They tussled and groaned. Angelique lifted herself up, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"I'll take care of it. You go back to sleep," Nyx whispered as he turned on the small bedside lamp.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah. Unless he's hungry, of course."

Angelique smiled and rested her head on her folded arms, watching Nyx lift the tiny baby and nestling him in his arms. It was a little awkward at first, but Nyx learned quickly and Mathias was placed securely in his arms.

Immediately, he learned why he was crying. He needed to be changed. Nyx carried his son to the changing table and stood back, rubbing his hands together, trying to analyze how to do this. However he was going to do this, he had to do it quick, so Mathias' wails don't wake up the whole mansion.

Throwing caution to the wind, Nyx unstrapped the small diaper and threw it in the nearby trash bin. As he took out a fresh one, he sighed not quite sure what to do next.

"Here," Angelique appeared at his side, showing him how to put on the diaper.

"Then you just strap this on here and that's it."

Mathias was still crying, so Nyx lifted him up and began to rock him gently. In not time, the wails died down and Mathias was fast asleep.

"You're a natural," Angelique whispered, leaning up to kiss Nyx's cheek. "You're going to be a great father."

The muscle in Nyx's jaw quivered, a sign she knew that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" Nyx tore his gaze from Mathias, "Oh, nothing really. Just things that have been on my mind are resurfacing. Nothing to be concerned about, though."

"Come, we both need rest."

Nyx didn't realize how tired he was until he hit the mattress. He rolled over and kissed Angelique's shoulder, whispering good night.

A/N: The baby's finally here. I had several names in mind for the little guy, but Mathias just fit for me. I didn't much care for the character in the show, but I liked his name, so I chose it. Please review.


	29. Eppure Sentire

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer

Chapter 29: Eppure Sentire

In the few weeks after Mathias' birth, the new family finally figured out their newborn son's routine. He didn't cry too much but he would fuss. After the first week of sleeplessness for the couple, they figured out that feeding him shortly before bedtime, Mathias would be out like a light for most of the night. He would sometimes wake up once during the night but Angelique would be able to quiet him down after a while.

The guys just adored him, although J.D. was the only one who didn't feel awkward holding him. Rayne and Hyuuga she could understand, but Angelique was kind of surprised that even Alonzo wasn't too comfortable handling Mathias on his own. Nyx also wasn't too keen on holding him either, but when it came to changing diapers, he was king. There wasn't anything he couldn't put a diaper on. Aside from that, Nyx made a point to spend as much time with Angelique and Mathias as often as he could. While Angelique was taking her shower or getting ready for bed, Nyx would be in bed resting little Mathias on his bent knees and "play" with him.

Angelique appeared at the door in her nightgown, a smile on her face as she watched her husband dote upon their son. Dare she say it? It was cute.

She approached the bed, "Mathias, are you keeping your daddy up?"

Nyx gave a short laugh, "Sorry, I think I've been actually keeping him up."

Mathias' eyes were already drifting shut. Nyx lifted him up and placed him into his mother's arms. Angelique rested the baby in his crib and tucked the blanket over his tiny body, whispering goodnight.

Angelique crawled into bed next her husband and turned his face to face hers. She giggled a bit, rubbing his jaw, "When was the last time you shaved?"

Nyx smirked, "Shortly before Mathias was born, I think."

Angelique pressed her lips to his in a brief, but passionate kiss. "We must sleep, he tends to wake up pretty early."

Nyx nodded and brought her in his arms and they closed their eyes to get a few moments of sleep in case Mathias chose to wake.

The four other men were walking back to the mansion after a night out. Alonzo came up behind Rayne and Hyuuga and draped his arms over their shoulders, "Can you believe it fellas? We're uncles now."

"I guess you can call us that…" Rayne laughed as he opened the door.

"What else would you call us?"

"Four dysfunctional men who happen to live in the same house as them," Hyuuga offered.

Alonzo pursed his lips and worked his jaw turning his head to the white haired Knight, "You are such a kill joy."

Just then the phone rang. Rayne scrambled to answer it before the second ring; he didn't want to wake up Mathias and his parents.

"Who the hell calls at midnight?" Alonzo asked.

"Hello?" Rayne called into the receiver. "Do you know what time it is?"

Rayne apparently knew the person on the other line, but his expression faltered into one of moderate shock and confusion.

"Oh, okay…bye," mindlessly he hung up the phone. The others waited for him to speak. Rayne turned and met their expectant faces. He let out a breath, "That was Yorgo. He wants me to go back home."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

They didn't know what to say. They had an uneasy feeling about why Yorgo wanted him back and wondered if it were some sort of family emergency.

"Do you know when you'll be back?"

Rayne just shrugged and he glanced up at the door where Nyx's family slept. He didn't have a good feeling about this. Yorgo didn't bless him with details but he sounded urgent.

"Well," Rayne let out a sigh, "I'd better pack."

He brushed past them to head up the stairs.

"Do you want some help?" J.D asked. Rayne paused, thinking about it.

"Sure, why not?"

It came as a shocker and a disappointment when Angelique and Nyx found out that Rayne was leaving. As big a deal as they were making it, he assured them that he would return to visit until whatever Yorgo wanted blew through. Curiously, Alonzo was the most depressed. He didn't have anyone to pick on, and believe it or not Hyuuga was a crappy replacement as the "hothead".

Missing Rayne soon became the least of their worries.

Nyx had just sat down for breakfast, but Alonzo interrupted him before he started. But the look on the former sailor's face was one of fear.

"Nyx," he whispered. "There are some guys outside."

"Why are whispering?"

"'Cause something's going to happen," he said, panic reaching in his voice.

Nyx got out of his chair and entered into the entryway where he found Hyuuga and J.D peaking through the curtains of the house.

"Impressive," J.D muttered, "I wonder what they could be here for."

Nyx stepped outside and confronted the six men on horseback, wearing uniforms.

J.D, Hyuuga, and Alonzo followed him outside. The middle officer on horseback looked down on Nyx and pulled out a scroll of paper.

"Are you Nyx from Sunlit Mansion?"

"Yes."

Angelique, with Mathias in her arms, opened the front door to see what's going on.

The officer spoke loudly and authoritative,"The Diet has called for a draft and you have been commissioned."

The men all stared at Nyx, worried and shocked looks on her face. He reached up and took his commission from the man, the muscle in his jaw bulging. The officer looked down his list.

"Sir Hyuuga, all Silver Tree Knights are required for service. Current and former."

Hyuuga swallowed and reached for his commission.

"And all artifact dolls who are owned by the Foundation are to be returned for directions."

"Directions on what exactly?" J.D. asked.

"To combat the rebels," the officer said.

Alonzo's brow furrowed, finding it strange that he wasn't called. Not that he wanted to be enlist anyway, "Hey, what about me?"

The officer glanced at his list, "Who are you?"

"Alonzo."

"Your enlistment was paid off."

Alonzo turned to Nyx, eyes wide in fury, "You didn't-?"

"You are to report to Reglas base in five weeks. Good day."

All six started their horses and sped off down the road. Nyx turned to face the three other men. They all were staring at him shock, but Alonzo had his arms crossed, glaring at him. Silently he passed them and returned to the house, feeling their eyes on his back.

"Nyx!" Alonzo called after him. He followed him into the kitchen and confronted him by the coffee machine as he was pouring a cup.

"Nyx, what did he mean by 'my enlistment was paid off'?"

Nyx took a sip, "I paid a fine to let you bypass the enlistment."

"Why would you do that?"

"I just thought that if it came to this, that there would somebody here to take care of Angelique."

"…and your son," Hyuuga added.

Nyx dropped his cup on the counter and sighed, "Yes."

"And," Alonzo licked his lips looking up and thinking, "I may have forgotten, but…aren't you the father?"

Hyuuga leaned over and whispered into Alonzo's ear, "Yes I think we just established that."

"You remember when Mathias was born and I freaked out?"

"Uhhh, yeah."

"This is what I was so upset about. I just didn't know that they'd be calling it so soon. I thought at least a few years…"

Alonzo blinked and waved his hands violently, "That's still not the point. You're the father. You are the one who's supposed to take care of her."

"It's not like I wanted this to happen-"

"Whatever," Alonzo cut him off and crossed his arms.

"You have to tell Angie," J.D said.

Nyx inhaled and nodded, "Yes I know, but I have to find out how to."

What upset Nyx was that for the rest of the day, was that he hadn't seen much of Angelique. He thought that possibly, subconsciously, he was avoiding her to avoid the subject of his enlistment in the army. It didn't help that Alonzo kept on glaring and pressing him. Nyx, all in all, felt like complete crap for not only leaving his wife and son for a tour in the Arcadian army, but also forcing his friends in a similar situation. If he hadn't pressed for action the Diet wouldn't have instilled this draft.

When the night came, he gently pushed his bedroom door open. If he had cold feet before, now they were ice cold. He didn't think he could do this.

Angelique was sitting in her rocking chair, nursing Mathias, humming softly.

Nyx had never seen Angelique feed their son before and the sight melted his heart. It was an image as old as time. Of the sacred bond between mother and child. After a few moments of him staring at her, she stopped her humming and looked back at her husband.

He couldn't read her expression, until she worked a shy smile. Nyx slowly walked towards her, and bent down, kneeling beside her. He watched his son gently feed upon her breast, amazed at how natural and content they both were. Meanwhile, he was trying to work up a way to tell her.

Once Mathias was done feeding, she covered up, "How's your day?"

Her tone wasn't as cheerful or inviting as usual and she was fairly distant as she rested Mathias in his crib.

"It was…the same," Nyx whispered, "Angelique, I have to tell you something…"

Angelique wouldn't face him.

"I have to leave," he began, "I have been drafted for the army."

"I know," she hissed as she whipped around, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Angel, I know this is bad timing. I didn't think they would call for one so soon."

"When were planning on telling me about this?"

Nyx ran a hand over his face. "I don't feel good about this."

"And how am I supposed to feel?" Never had Nyx seen his wife so angry. "And you paid money to have Alonzo exempted from the draft?"

"And I'm supposed to feel bad about that? He'll be here, safe. I needed someone to help you with Mathias," Nyx reached out to touch her shoulder. She jerked away and brushed past him.

"Alonzo is not his father!" Angelique tried to compose herself and settle down in case Mathias could sense her unrest and become upset.

"Why are you doing this? You could be killed and leave your newborn son and me alone. Haven't you done enough!?" She passed him again and faced the dark window, looking out. Nyx stood in silence, guilt pressing into him.

"Noblesse Oblige," he whispered.

Those words wracked Angelique to the core. They, in many ways, defined her entire relationship with Nyx. She turned, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't," she whispered, voice quaking. "Don't put that on me…"

"I made a promise to my people that I would help them in anyway I can. And I can't put myself out of the draft when I was key in making it."

She put her head in her hands to release some silent tears. Nyx sighed strode over and grabbed her wrists, pulling them away from her face. His eyes held hers intently.

"This is something I must do."

The pause was heavy as Angelique stared into his blue eyes reading his expression. As much as she tried to avoid eye contact she couldn't tear herself away as he pulled her closer to him.

"You of all people should understand," his voice was nearly unrecognizable, and his face set like stone.

Her breath caught before she relented, letting the tears run more freely.

"I know," she sobbed and before Angelique could do anything else, Nyx brought her to his chest, her tears staining the white fabric of his shirt. "I just don't want to lose you."

Nyx buried his face in her hair and began rubbing her back, trying to sooth her.

He laid her to rest on the bed and she fell asleep almost immediately. Nyx crawled into bed next to her, getting as close to her as possible.

A/N: The title and chapter is inspired by the song Eppure Sentire by Elisa. I only have a few more chapters to go so hang tight.


	30. I'm A Soldier, Can You Love Me Anyway?

Disclaimer: Don't own much…

Chapter 30: I'm a Soldier, Can You Love Me Anyway?

Five weeks went by faster than anyone could imagine. J.D. had already left for Pharian, to return to the Artifact Foundation. Nyx and Hyuuga were making preparations to leave for the base. The master of the house still had one thing left to do with Alonzo.

Nyx sat Alonzo down in the main parlor. The muscular man was silent.

"Alonzo," Nyx said, sitting across from him.

"So you're really doing this," Alonzo murmured, his stare blank. Nyx nodded.

"Yeah, and I think you know what I'm about to ask."

Alonzo shrugged, "I believe so, but I have been wrong on more than one occasion."

"I need someone here to take care of Angelique and Mathias…and the house. You are really good with Angelique and my son…"

"No, that's J.D."

Nyx sighed and ran a hand through his long hair, "Alonzo please…"

"Alright, alright…" Alonzo sat up and placed his hands on Nyx's shoulders, "You owe me one."

"It won't be for too long," Nyx assured, "Hopefully."

The night before Nyx had to leave, Angelique woke up in the middle of the night, finding her husband leaning over Mathias' crib, his arms crossed over the edge and his face buried in them.

She quietly got out of bed and touched his bare back. Nyx jumped when he felt her hand on his back. He turned his head, trying to hold back the tears brimming in his eyes.

"Nyx," she gasped at the raw, weary emotion in his eyes. She had never seen him with tears in his eyes. His breathing was shaky, and his eyes were red, evidence that he was crying before.

Silence struck her and all she could do is embrace him, placing gentle kisses on his chest and shoulder. Angelique stopped and rested her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat. Nyx lifted her chin to stare into her eyes, knowing this would probably be the last time he saw those green orbs in a while. He gnawed on his lower lip, trying to think up of something to say. Instead, he found himself leaning closer and closer, until finally he kissed her.

Angelique could feel the emotion pouring from his lips and it let her know that he really didn't want to leave his family. It welled up in her chest and finally reached the point where the tears started to well up in her own eyes. Nyx took his mouth away from her lips and pressed them against her cheek tasting the salt of her tears.

When he worked his way down to her throat, she became aware of his intentions.

"Nyx," she gasped as she grabbed his shoulders. "We can't-"

He drew away, his eyes begging for an explanation.

"I haven't been cleared for intercourse yet."

Nyx pressed his lips to her forehead, "There are others ways to do this."

Any other thought was drowned out, when their lips met once again and Nyx's hands began to touch her through her nightgown. Not willing to rush things, Angelique took hold of his wrists and pulled them off of her body. She switched their positions and gently pushed him onto the bed.

Their motions were slow as Angelique crawled on top of him, gently laying kisses upon his skin and lips. He responded in kind, passionately, winding his hand in her hair and crushing her lips to his. How he wanted this kiss to last forever. This moment to last forever. To have her by his side, with their son in their arms.

They broke apart, and Nyx spoke breathlessly, "Mathias…"

"If we don't make too much noise he should be fine," she responded before he even asked the question, whispering against the skin of his cheek. Nyx's eyes fluttered shut. Her voice wasn't seductive; it was heavy with grief. Grief that was in his own heart as well.

Nyx took charge and kissed her again, pouring emotion instead of passion, wanting desperately for her to feel what he felt. They whispered soft words to each other and exchanged even softer kisses, placing them on noses, eyes, cheeks, chests, shoulders and lips; filling each other with compassion. They took their sweet time in feeling each other's bodies, to memorize every contour, every sensation.

Angelique's hands journeyed their way further and further down his torso to the waistband of his sleeping pants. He let out a soft gasp, as he felt her small hand wrap around his large organ, shivering as she continued to lather him with kisses. His mind was more focused on the loving pleasure she was giving him with her lips rather than her delicate hand stroking him down there.

It wasn't until later when the euphoric pressure began to overwhelm him. His hips started twitching and jerking and Nyx kept whispering, his eyes shut tight, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

She silenced him with her lips over his. He groaned in her mouth and shuddered. Angelique released his lips and observed the way he threw his head back and the corded tendons in his neck bulge as he endured his orgasm.

Nyx lay there catching his breath, vaguely aware of his wife lying next to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He drew a hand up to her elbow, stroking her skin until he quickly regained his wits and flipped her over.

She swallowed a startled cry trying not to wake the babe, and bit her lip as she felt Nyx's hands move all over her body, parting her from her nightgown. It was his turn now.

"Relax," he whispered in her ear, causing her to shudder. He brought his lips a hair's width from her neck, intentionally breathing hot air on her skin. He trailed his lips down her neck at a snails pace, lips not really touching her skin.

Angelique clutched the bed sheets trying to keep still. He finally reached her collarbone, his hands running up her thigh. She began squirming when his lips, just beyond reach, traveled over her full breast, just above her nipple.

"Nyx," she gasped. "Stop…teasing…"

He chuckled and kissed her stomach, still spongy from childbirth. He brought himself back up to his original position, to her nipple, scraping his tongue across it. She felt her body flood with even more heat, especially after his hand found her tender core. Angelique's breath hitched as he stuck a finger inside her.

She released her breath softly. "Nyx…" was what she whispered as tears pricked her eyelids once again, from sadness and pleasure. She wound her hands in his dark hair as his lips worked her nipple, lapping up the milk that escaped.

Angelique was concerned about Nyx's reaction to the taste, but he didn't seem to mind at all. He was surprised at how sweet it tasted. Like honeydew.

He left her breast and pressed his lips to hers so she could share in the taste of what she provided for Mathias everyday, all the while his fingers were working wonders down below. Nyx did his best to resist the urge to slide into her and take her the old fashioned way. One hand left her breast and he reached down to stroke himself while his other hand and mouth made love to her.

Their pants became louder and faster as they slowly began to reach their culmination. Angelique finally marked her release with violent spasms and Nyx shuddered violently and spilled his seed onto her thigh and sheets. He groaned softly and lowered himself next to his wife, bringing her to his body.

They caught their breaths, snuggling next to each other. Angelique whispered, "I don't want to fall asleep. I want to spend my last moments with you until you go."

Nyx released an exhausted breath, "I wish I could stay up all night but I don't think I can. This will probably be the last goodnight's sleep I will have in a while."

"Mine too," Angelique sighed. How could she sleep when she worried if he would ever return?

"Now, now," he rubbed her back, "Don't worry about me. Worry about Mathias and maybe Alonzo, then you can concern yourself with the rest of us."

Angelique didn't respond, but instead rested her head on his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

Nyx woke up first the next morning, dreading the morning light peaking through the curtains. This moment seemed so right with his son sleeping soundly in the crib and Angelique's soft body lying right next to him. He willed himself out of bed and got ready to leave for the base.

Angelique was disappointed when she felt the void next to her. Her heart plummeted, fearing that her husband left without saying goodbye. She quickly got dressed, picked up her son and rushed downstairs, hoping to catch Nyx before he left.

She caught him and Hyuuga speaking to two congenial men in uniforms. Nyx turned his head, spying Angelique standing in the doorway. Her silence said it all. After one of the men in uniform announced that they would be going soon, Nyx asked for a moment more. And in that moment, he approached Angelique and Mathias.

"Where you going to leave without saying goodbye?" she asked in a hushed tone.

Nyx shook his head, "Never."

Mathias cooed and burrowed his head into his mother's shoulder. Nyx kissed the top of his head. "Take good care of your mother."

A tear rolled down Angelique's cheek, as she watched Nyx say goodbye to their son. Nyx turned his attention to Angelique, who wouldn't make eye contact. He gently turned her chin to face him directly, blue eyes meeting green.

"I will come back ," he said resolutely, but her tears showed her doubt.

"Listen," his tone was harsh, trying to speak through her cries. "Nothing will stop me from returning to my wife and son. If they try, I will kill all who stand in my way."

Nyx's spoke through clenched teeth, his tone dangerous. It frightened Angelique, but it reassured her and reminded her just how dangerous her husband could be. He brought his family into his arms, kissing Angelique and hugging them both.

Time was ticking and the officers were probably growing impatient. Nyx reluctantly let go, whispering, "It should be all over before the year is up. I will write as much as I can unless it poses a threat." He then headed towards the horses the officers brought for him and Hyuuga.

Before he mounted one of the horses, he turned back to the white-haired young woman holding a small baby, "I love you all."

Hyuuga and the other officers mounted their horses and galloped away.

Angelique kept watch after the figures as they rode away, until she could see them no more. The sinking feeling in her heart settled, as she felt so alone, despite the little one she was holding and the young man inside the mansion. Sunlit Mansion would be so empty.

0000000

One year quickly became five, and any fleeting hope that their friends would return were pushed away as they focused primarily on their lives. Nyx's letters slowed and then came to a full stop, which could mean two things: It was too dangerous to send letter, or … Angelique didn't even want to think about that. She took relief that no one notified her that Nyx was anything but living.

Mathias grew up to be a handsome young, sweet, little boy with inky black hair and bright green eyes. In the mornings, Angelique spent her time with him, in a bittersweet bond. She would see his smile and his face and was instantly reminded of his father. By late afternoon, Angelique was taking night classes and apprenticing in Dr. Mendez's office, pursuing her dream of one day becoming a doctor.

Mathias would then hang out with Alonzo. Not that Alonzo minded him. He made to take the young boy to the grocery store in town every time he went. Mathias was Alonzo's chick magnet. Ladies would flock to see the sweet little boy, and got to know the adult with him.

The first time that happened, Angelique was getting ready for night classes when Alonzo came home with groceries, little Mathias following him with a smaller bag. "I…love this kid!" Alonzo exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Angelique asked.

"Uncle Alonzo made friends with a lady, mommy," Mathias answered trying to put his bag of apples on the counter. Alonzo laughed and lifted the small boy on the counter.

"Are you sure you don't want dinner?" Alonzo asked Angelique. She shook her head, "I can't. I have night class this evening," she answered stuffing her books in her bag. She leaned over and kissed her son on the top of the head, "I'll be back later, sweetie. Be good."

"Oh don't worry I will," Alonzo answered with a smile.

Nights were almost unbearable. Every night, after praying for peace and the safe return of her husband and the others, she slept alone in that large bed, wanting nothing more than to feel Nyx's presence, to hear his breathing, to feel his touch. His intimate, passionate touch. She felt dirty at times, when she could only think of his hands on her sensitive areas and substituted them with her own. Angelique would reach her culmination with tears streaming from her eyes, feeling shameful and empty.

One day, Angelique had the day off, but right after breakfast there was a knock at the front door. Angelique's heart froze, and she turned to Alonzo, her eyes wide in fear. Alonzo's face was stern as his lips thinned. He swallowed and left the kitchen to answer the door, silently praying it wasn't from the military.

His heart eased a little when he saw Bernard on the other side.

"Please tell me this has nothing to do with Nyx or any of the others, " he whispered.

Bernard shook his head.

"Well, come on in."

Bernard wasted no time and his voice was rushed and panicky, "Is Ange here? Mathias?"

"Yes, they're right here. What's going on?"

Angelique entered the main hall, curious as to what was going on.

"Bernard…"

"Ange…" Bernard called approaching her in rushed strides. "You need to take Mathias and find a place to hide. Relocate."

Alonzo's brow furrowed, "Why?"

"Bernard what's going on?"

"I think you all might be in danger."

The young man and woman glanced at each other, confusion and worry etched in their faces.

Taking deep breath, steadying his voice, Bernard explained, "I've been doing some snooping in places I probably shouldn't have, trying to find out the source of the Rebel's finances. I found that a major 'donator' is Master Lycaon. I believe you know him."

Angelique's mouth went slack. She could hardly believe that a nice young man such as him could be the main force behind such atrocities. She danced with him and trusted him since he was, after all, Auguste's nephew. Auguste and Nyx were so close…it just didn't seem right.

"Since Lycaon knows Nyx in a way, there is a strong chance that he may use inland force and put you in danger."

"He's been the opponent Nyx has been blindly battling for years…" Alonzo whispered in realization.

"Lycaon has been finding major commanders' families and capturing them in secret for about a year. You all could be next. And Nyx's wife and son would be his ultimate prize."

"Where do we go?" Alonzo asked.

"Somewhere far away and inconspicuous. Now that the fighting has starting reaching more inland, safe hotels are getting harder and harder to find."

An idea clicked into Angelique's head, "His summer villa."

"What?"

"Nyx's family has an old villa on the outskirts of Celestizm. It's pretty far off road and hidden in the trees."

Bernard nodded, "Perfect! It's best to get moving as quickly as possible. Remember to keep your heads low."

Bernard approached his younger cousin seeing the fear in her eyes. She was thinking about Mathias and what a sudden move would do to him. For longest time she thought they were safe to live out their lives.

"I know this is sudden and may cause trouble with Mathias, but for everyone's sake…" he rested his hands on her shoulders, "you need to move to safety. I'll speak to your professors and Dr. Mendez about the situation. I'm sure they will understand."

Bernard turned to Alonzo and pointed a demanding finger at him, "I'm relying on you to keep them safe."

"I know. I got it."

"Good, because if something happens to either one of them…"

Alonzo stopped him, "Got it, you'll have my head."

"Yeah, but it's not me you should be worried about. I'd hate to see what Nyx would do to you."

Bernard clapped him on the shoulder and waved his assurances.

Almost immediately, they began packing a simple cart, as the carriage would be too conspicuous. Mathias grew confused and concerned, but he didn't question Alonzo or his mother when they asked him to pack some of his clothes.

Once Angelique seemed to have some spare time, her son decided to ask her what was going on.

"Mommy, what's happening?" he asked.

She bent down, trying calm her shaky voice, "We're going away for a little while, okay."

She could sense that Mathias knew something was wrong. The five year old bent down to pick up Erwin.

"Will Erwin be able to come with us?"

"I believe so."

The white cat chirped happily, sinking comfortably into Mathias' arms.

Alonzo came in with cloaks for Angelique and Mathias, "It's about time to get going. We have a late start, but it would be safer to travel by night."

Traveling for three days was rough, mainly because they had to remain inconspicuous. Angelique would take charge of the wagon when Alonzo needed to rest. They wanted to make a nonstop trip and not stop at any hotels, just in case. Mathias sat in front of the wagon between his mother and uncle. When he got tired he slept silently, huddled against his mother.

Finally they reached the summer villa, relieved that they were safe, for now. It was cold inside, and immediately Alonzo lit a fire in the fireplace.

Angelique came in holding Mathias' hand. The young boy looked around, "What is this place."

"This is your father's place. He lets people borrow it every once in a while."

"Ohh," he said not taking his eyes off the main parlor.

"Come on," Angelique said softly, "Let's get you to your room."

"Okay," Mathias smiled cheerfully and Angelique led him by the hand upstairs.

Angelique experienced brief hesitance when she reached Nyx's childhood bedroom, memories of the last time she was in this particular room flooding her brain. She shook all scarring thoughts from her head as she was reminded that this very place was where she was reunited with him eight years ago, and may have been the first stirrings of love she felt for her husband.

Nevertheless, she opened the door, ushering Mathias inside. Everything was pristine, if not underused. The young boy sat on the bed and looked around the room while Angelique lit the fireplace for warmth.

"So this was daddy's room when he was kid?"

"Yes, it was," she replied softly, turning to the window. There, on the dresser, was the old photograph of her husband and his parents. Taking a shuddering breath, she picked the frame up and sat beside Mathias on the bed, handing the photo to him.

The young boy gazed at the picture, his face scrunched in curiosity.

"Who's this."

Angelique smiled lightly, pointing to the small boy in the picture, "That's your daddy as a little boy."

"He looks just like me."

"Yes," Angelique gasped through silent tears. She didn't want to seem too upset around Mathias.

"And those two are his mummy and daddy?" he asked pointing to the distinguished man with yellow eyes and the beautiful dark-haired, blue-eyed woman. Angelique nodded.

"So they would be my grandparents? Do you think I will ever be able to see them?"

Angelique regarded her child for a moment, swallowing her tears, before shaking her head, "No, I'm sorry, sweetie."

Mathias looked a little disappointed, but not too upset, like her knew the answer anyway. He asked another question, "What about daddy? Will I ever meet him?"

Angelique could practically hear her heart split in two and her walls came down, tears starting to spring in her eyes. Mathias had come to understand that he had a father but he wasn't around. He never asked much about Nyx. Of course, Mathias was interested in who his father was, but it never escalated beyond mild curiosity. As much as Nyx was a touchy subject, she had to answer her son's questions. Angelique tightened her arm around her boy and sniffed back tears, "We can only pray." She reached over and caressed the image of her husband.

Dinner was a somewhat quiet affair with Mathias and Alonzo talking and Angelique looking distracted.

Shortly after dinner, Angelique tucked Mathias in bed for the night, while Alonzo went outside to the small stable connected to the back of the house to make sure the horse was all set for the night. When he returned he lounged on the couch, feeling exhausted, having driven all day and opening up the house and cooking dinner.

He heard a clatter in the kitchen and immediately he leaped from the couch and entered the kitchen.

Angelique was bending over to pick up a shattered plate. She was shaking a little and didn't acknowledge Alonzo as she placed the broken pieces in the sink.

"Angelique…" Alonzo called. She didn't answer as she reached for another dish with shaking hands and placed it in the sink to wash.

"Angie…" he called, again no answer, but she stopped and braced herself over the sink, taking shuddering breaths through tears. Alonzo rushed over and gently grabbed her shoulders.

"Go get some sleep. I'll finish up," he whispered, guiding her towards the door out of the kitchen. She did as she was told and went to the master bedroom and wept all night, hugging the pillow Nyx usually occupied.

Alonzo woke up the next morning, the sun peaking through the window. He groaned and got up. He still felt tired and for a while he thought it was because he was getting old. But he knew that wouldn't be the case. He wasn't even thirty for god's sake. Slowly he got up and changed into some clothes. As he was slipping his shirt on, he noticed Angelique sitting outside on the bench gazing at the mountain across the lake. She looked so lonely.

Alonzo left his room and headed down the hall to Mathias' room. He quietly opened the door to see if the boy was still asleep. Sure enough, he was sleeping soundly with Erwin snuggled next to him; completely oblivious to the dangerous situation they were all in.

Angelique was another issue. Even as he stepped outside heading towards, she kept herself locked into her own mind. Only when he stood right behind her did she regard him.

"I feel so useless. I find myself crying all the time," Angelique said quietly, through invisible tears.

"It's…understandable."

She sniffed and stood, facing her friend and gazing at him with sleep deprived eyes.

"I miss him so much to the point that I am physically sick."

With that, she bit her quivering lip and Alonzo could tell that she wanted to cry so much. The normally boisterous young man kept his mouth shut and said nothing as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and brought her to his body so she could cry all she wanted on his chest.

For years, he made a promise to himself that he would not touch her. She was emotional and had not borne the touch of her husband in five years. To touch her was, in his mind, inappropriate, but with each passing day, their hopes of ever seeing their friends again diminished.

Alonzo preferred that Angelique would spend her days pining for them, than to continue on as if her hope was lost.

His next words came out of nowhere, and the words slipped out before he knew what he was saying.

"Marry me," he whispered into her hair. He immediately knew his mistake and added, as if saying more would help the situation. "IF things take a turn for the worse."

Her tears stopped and she stepped back, gazing up at her friend, who looked like he regretted saying those words, but was completely serious. Alonzo's eyes tore away from her gaze, his brow furrowed. He didn't want to see her reaction.

Angelique on the other hand, was speechless, frozen in shock.

"Alonzo," she said, managing to hold his eyes with hers, "I…love you, so much, but I…couldn't. I don't love you in…that way."

Alonzo nodded and he didn't look too disappointed, like he knew the answer. Angelique couldn't help but appreciate his intentions. It was a way to ensure that Mathias would have a normal, stable family, and give her a sense of security.

"I know, forget what I said. It was…stupid. Please don't let this change our relationship."

Angelique took hold of his larger hand and gave it a tight squeeze and for the first time in a long while she smiled and her heart felt light. Alonzo responded with a crooked smile.

They lived quietly for the next few weeks. It was peaceful, if not a little difficult. They still had to guard themselves and limit their outside contact. Yet day-to-day life in Nyx's summer home was comfortable.

"Mathias, breakfast is ready," Angelique called, and a few moments later the young boy scrambled down the steps, heading to the breakfast table, where he climbed up on the chair and sat patiently while his mother laid a plate of pancakes in front of him.

As she poured her son some milk, Alonzo passed by and grabbed his coat. He then turned to the two, "I'll see if I can sneak into market and get some more food. I won't be gone long."

"Okay," Angie nodded.

Alonzo turned towards the door only to see it bursting in. Without any hesitation, he put himself between the disruption and Angelique and Mathias. Angelique immediately lifted her son and cradled him, shielding him.

Three men in dark colored flak vests and armor barged through. Alonzo immediately locked an arm around the head of a Rebel and hurled him across the room. Another came after him, but he punched him directly in the face with his powerful fists. The Rebel he threw earlier charged at him, but Alonzo had already braced himself and caught the man, reversing the tackle and pressing the man into the ground. Alonzo was on him, giving the Rebel blows to the kidneys and the skull. He didn't notice another Rebel behind him with a gun.

"Alonzo! Look out!" Angelique called amidst the turmoil.

Her friend turned but the Rebel whacked the young man in the side of the face with the butt of the gun, knocking him out.

Fear crept in Angelique's throat, and she could feel Mathias shaking in her arms whimpering. The Rebels approached her, one with a sadistic grin on his face. She tightened her protective grip around Mathias, glaring at the soldiers.

"The Queen has gotten busy," one sneered, "What a cute little boy."

When they made another move toward her she lashed out.

"You stay away from my son," she yelled, swinging her arms as if to push them back. Her hand met with one of the Rebels' noses. He yelled and covered his broken nose. The distraction was enough time she needed. She turned to Mathias, "Mathias, run! Hide!"

Immediately the boy obeyed and ran out of the parlor to hide in a nearby closet. He huddled inside, knowing the soldiers wouldn't see him, but he could see what was going on through the blinded slits of the closet door.

"Ah! Bitch!" the Rebel with the broken nose yelled.

"Stand down gentlemen," a cold, familiar voice called from the doorway. Lycaon, in a white fur jacket and a cane, approached the Rebel soldiers and the woman they were facing.

"Queen Angelique, long time no see," Lycaon said with a smug look on his face.

"Lycaon," she seethed, "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm venting the public's hate, you see. I would think that the Diet would appreciate my efforts aim their anger over the cataclysm eight years ago towards something besides them."

"A harmless group of people," Angelique retorted feeling an anger she had never felt before wash through her.

Lycaon snorted, "Hardly harmless. If you knew what your husband really was, you would know that they are a dangerous lot. Sending dark horrors on Arcadia, devouring human flesh, all the while they worship their false gods…"

Angelique wrinkled her nose in disgust at the man's racist tones, "You don't know what you're talking about. You've never seen or met these people. You're basing your agenda on nothing but harbored prejudices that are unfounded. Your uncle would be spinning in his grave…"

Lycaon cocked his head back, and let out a loud deep laugh, "Uncle Auguste had no gall. He was weak and feeble. But…"

He stepped through the wall of Rebels, right up to her, he voice going dangerously low, "You honestly think I did all this based on some prejudices with the Medinans?"

Angelique's stern face didn't falter, even as Lycaon drew ever so closer.

"After Erebos' demise, the people became weak. Like my uncle, like the Diet, like the Organization leader. They just lived their lives like nothing happened."

"But they were happy," Angelique countered. "You would take away all that happiness, for what?"

Lycaon chuckled, "I have found, that in times of chaos, they look for a leader, someone strong to lead them."

"And you think that person is you."

"I know so."

Angelique gritted her teeth, but Lycaon reached forward and grabbed a handful of hair on the back of her head and gave a tug so she had to look at his smug, sinister face.

"They won't be looking for some imaginary Queen who got knocked up by the very man who destroyed them in the first place."

Lycaon reached down before she could slap him and grabbed a hold of her wrists in a surprisingly tight grip. "I wonder how Nyx would react, if he lives, when he found his wife and son dead? I know, I think he wouldn't be able to live with himself. After all, he was the one who put you in danger. But I am reasonable, if you surrender quietly I will let you live and maybe your son. It's your decision."

It wasn't a decision. No matter what would happen, her husband and her son would be hurt. A deep pang filled her heart. At first it filled with rage, but then it changed into determination. Determination to protect her little boy and the men she loved.

Lycaon and the Rebels reeled back a little, noticing a light surrounding her body, smoky wings fluttering. Something of a miracle was going to stop these men, one way or another.

Lycaon wasted no time and thrust his hand toward her, grabbing her hair. Angelique screamed in pain and the glow faded, but Lycaon and the Rebels were startled by a noise outside. In a fury, Lycaon growled and threw Angelique against the stone wall, where she knocked her head and then collapsed to the floor.

A thundering roar was heard as bricks flew towards the Rebels. The last thing she saw were a few different soldiers and large, black, hairy beast burst in through the doorway, charging at the Rebels and then all went black.

A/n: This a long, late chapter. I have at least one more chapter and an epilogue in mind. Hang tight. And Review.


	31. Ange Terrestre

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or setting. Only the plot

Warning: Mature content near the end

Chapter 31: Ange Terrestre

Angelique awoke on a bed, panic creeping into her veins. She didn't recognize her surroundings. She was in a large hall-like room with white on the walls and the high arch-like ceiling. Suddenly a face loomed over her. No, two faces. She recognized those faces, and the red hair as well as the blond.

"Ange," a soft voice she hadn't heard in years called. _ J.D., Rayne?_ She gazed upon their faces. They were the same faces.

She quickly sat up, ignoring her friends, eyes searching the room frantically, "Mathias!"

Rayne laid a gentle hand on her shoulder to keep her from moving even more.

"Calm down Ange," he said, "Mathias is fine. You're in the army hospital in Celestizm."

Angelique looked around at the two men at her bedside.

"Rayne," she swallowed. The young man had shorter hair than she remembered, and his earrings were gone. He had on the dark and khaki Foundation coat, and he looked, well, more mature. "J.D." the android smiled back. He looked pretty much the same, except for the same coat from the Foundation.

Tears escaped from her eyes and she threw her arms around both of them, "I'm so glad you two are safe."

J.D. patted her shoulder, "And we are glad you are safe as well. You two were in pretty rough shape when they caught the Rebels."

Angelique glanced over Rayne's shoulder at the bed beside hers. Alonzo lay there unconscious, a bandage wrapped around his head and left eye.

"He's had a major concussion, and the impact caused neural damage to his eyes," Rayne explained, looking behind him at the man. He turned back to Angelique, depression in his face, "He's totally blind in his left eye."

She sucked in a breath, clasped her hands tightly. Alonzo nearly gave his life to save her and Mathias, but she figured, it could've been worse. But that was looking at things positively. Alonzo would never be able to see things normally again and who knows what other damage may have been done.

"But," she said softly, "what happened? All I remember is Lycaon, the Rebels, and the army…it's all a blur."

Rayne shrugged, "Well, you'll have to take it up with the unit who found you. We're just the research team. As soon as we heard what happened, we rushed here as fast as we could."

"How long have I been here?"

"About a half day," J.D. answered. "But I'm sure you'll be glad to hear that it was Nyx and Hyuuga's squad that found you."

It was as if her heart stopped at the sound of his name. _Nyx_. He was alive?

"Nyx…was he…is he…" Angelique began fanning herself, trying to force the words from her throat.

Rayne chuckled and laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Relax, Angelique, he's fine, Hyuuga's fine, we're all fine."

She immediately drew her hand to her mouth to stifle her sobs of relief. Nyx was alive, after years of wondering, he was alive. This made the long ache to be in his arms more intense. She had to see him but she resisted the urge to jump out of bed and try to find him.

Instead, Angelique bit her lip and took a shuddering breath. Tears escaping her eyes she asked in a soft breath, "Can…can I see him?"

Rayne and J.D didn't answer right away and the red-head spoke in a wary tone, "Angelique, seeing him right now may not be a good idea…"

She didn't have time to respond. The door to the hospital opened and a soldier walked in. He had long silver hair tied in a ponytail, and pointed ears. She recognized him as Hyuuga. Hyuuga was holding a young boy by the hand.

"Mommy!" Mathias cried as he ran to her, ignoring J.D. and Rayne. He scrambled on the bed into her arms.

"Mathias," she said as she wrapped her arms tighter around her little boy, thanking the stars that he was alright. J.D. and Rayne beamed, seeing the little boy they regarded as their nephew. Hyuuga approached the bed, a rare smile on his face.

"The little guy was anxious to see his mother."

"Oh, thank you, Hyuuga," Angelique smiled at the former Knight.

"Momma, I hid as long as I could and I was afraid. They were hurting you, but I saw wings…"

"Wings?" Rayne asked looking up at Angelique. She remembered the all-encompassing protective aura that filled her heart before Lycaon pushed her into the wall.

"Then some men and a black monster came in and rescued us. The monster was scary but that man over there said he wouldn't hurt me," Mathias pointed at Hyuuga. The soldier took one look at Angelique's shocked expression and nodded.

_Black monster?_ It sounded all too familiar. A black hairy beast. It couldn't be…Nyx?

"He sniffed out Mathias in the closet but we quickly made sure that he was a safe distance away. But even so, Nyx had enough sanity not to attack a little boy."

"The Foundation and the army rounded up some of the Lisimba who still had the ability to transform and made them take a few strong doses of adrenaline while applying the collar," Rayne explained further. "Nyx was a successful guinea pig. But there still remains a recovery period. That's why you can't see him, right now."

Her face fell. She held her son tighter and kissed the top of his head.

"Angelique, thankfully he was transformed when we were on patrol. He was able to sniff those scumbags and lead us to them before the worst happened," Hyuuga said sensing her distress.

"He will be able to turn back to normal thanks to the collar. It maintains the sanity of the person even if they are in their altered state."

Angelique nodded a little relieved and J.D. got up, "You must be starving. I'll go get you and Mathias some sandwiches."

"Thank you."

Mathias turned his head and looked over at the bed behind Rayne. His uncle didn't look too good, but he was sleeping.

"Will Alonzo be alright?"

Rayne turned slightly to look back at the man in question. Rayne smiled, "He'll survive. He's just taking a nap."

Mathias just rested his head against his mother's shoulder and listened to her talk to these men in a friendly manner.

ooooooooooooooooo

Inside the small base at Celestizm a man in uniform strode through the halls. His strides were hurried which meant either something was urgent or he was late. The man finally found the office of his captain. He knocked and waited for a response on the other side.

"Enter," the deep voice called from the other side.

The officer opened the door and stepped inside. He approached the desk and stopped, standing at attention.

"Nyx," the captain on the other side of the desk said. Nyx's captain, Captain Varne, was a regal man, not far from his apparent age. He had short dark hair and glasses framing his narrow eyes.

"Sir," Nyx responded in a monotone, abrupt voice, "You asked for me."

"I did," his commanding officer nodded. "I wanted to talk about what happened recently."

Nyx cocked his head. This was the army. Granted, Captain Varne was more civilized in his approach than others, but soldiers didn't "talk" about feelings. Or if they did, it certainly wasn't while working.

Captain Varne leaned back in his chair, "Yes."

There was a pause while Captain Varne regarded his subordinate, "I'm considering having you take leave of the army."

"Leave?"

Varne nodded, "Now that we have captured Lycaon, it will only be a matter of time before the entire Rebel forces will be put down. They can't fight without funds. As a result, the army is withdrawing and sending home forces."

Nyx blinked not quite registering what was going on, "So what should I do?"

Varne made an open gesture with his arms, "Go home! Go back to your wife and family. This is an opportunity."

Captain Varne relaxed, "I'm going home. To my own wife and a daughter I haven't met. You have a son, don't you?"

Nyx had to pause a little, blinking as realization slowly seeped in, "I do."

_I recognized his scent, but why can't I grasp what he looked like?_

His memories as that _thing_ were all a blur only snippets and sounds were what he remembered. But he had a son and a wife. _Angelique and Mathias._ His eyes fluttered as he silently sighed in relief.

"Of course, due to your situation," Varne said standing and approaching from behind the desk towards him, "you can't go back immediately and when you do, you may have to refrain from getting your adrenaline up until you have sufficient time to cool off."

"Of course," Nyx nodded. Varne's strong, defined jaw muscles clenched as he reached forward to the collar around Nyx's neck. He inserted a small metal piece, like a key, into a slot in the collar.

"Well then," Varne said softly as he snapped the key up and the collar snapped open, "You are free otherwise."

The collar wasn't totally dislodged from his person. Varne had to reach behind through Nyx's hair to find the device that secured the collar to his nervous system through his neck. The prongs were deep, and after years of wearing it, they were no doubt stuck there. But after some wriggling, which Nyx had to bite his lip to keep from crying out, the prongs, and the collar, was off.

Nyx reached back to where the prongs were stuck through his neck, feeling the blood flow lightly. Varne addressed his apology in an abrupt manner, and laid the collar on his desk. As he did so, he picked up an envelope and handed it to the soldier in front of him.

"An honorable discharge for an honorable man," Captain Varne stood at attention and saluted his fellow officer.

Nyx placed the envelope in his breast pocket and saluted his superior in kind.

The next few days were painful though. Nyx had to stay on base for a follow up with some doctors and Foundation scientists to see if he risked a chance of transforming on his own. Meanwhile, he knew Angelique and Mathias were just on the other side of Celestizm, recovering from their ordeal. They would be going home soon, and he was stuck here, fully discharged from the army, ready to go home, but unable to for safety reasons. He hadn't seen them in five years, and his anxiousness was showing. He was short with the scientists, demanding explanations on why it was taking so long to clear him. It was experimental of course. He was the first one to transform into his beast self under the influence of the collar so he'd be the first to be brought off his ability. Of course he understood that this was for the safety of others and himself, but as each day went by, his patience was tested.

Until he was finally released…

ooooooooooooo

It had been four days since Angelique and Alonzo were cleared from the army hospital in Celestizm and they just arrived home at Sunlit Mansion. Rayne and J.D. came along with them and helped them settle back in since Alonzo was still recovering from a concussion.

Alonzo was quite depressed when he found he couldn't see in one eye and it took a lot of getting used to. His peripheral vision turned horrible since he had no vision in that eye. Consequently, he became very paranoid of anything near the left side of the face, because if something were to hit him there, he literally wouldn't see it coming.

Still recovering from the head injury, he wasn't as active around the house.

The morning after they got back, they received a letter from Hyuuga. Angelique felt light hearted when she found that the army was sending people home. Rayne and J.D. were given leave to stop by frequently and Mathias got acquainted well with them. It seemed that their household was rebuilding little by little. They just needed the most important piece.

oooooooooooooo

He stepped off the carriage with his suitcase and faced the opened gated archway that lead to a place he called home. It was also a place he hadn't seen five years, yet it still looked and felt the same. Nyx adjusted his form fitting uniform and took the steps towards Sunlit Mansion.

Heaviness fell upon his shoulders and his heart as he ascended the steps to the front doors of his home. His life was on the other side and he should be racing to go to the other side, but something was holding him back. Maybe he was fearful of such change that could have taken place or a fear that he would disrupt their lives.

Nyx raised his hand and rapped on the front door. He stepped back inhaling a breath, waiting for someone to answer. But no one did. He knocked again and still no answer. Nyx reached for the handle and was a little surprised to see that it opened. Cautiously he stepped inside. The parlor was empty. He called throughout the mansion, hoping that someone would answer.

After there was no response he stepped into the parlor. Nothing had changed, everything was where he remembered, but why did he feel like a stranger in his own home? He glanced around and closed his eyes, chanting to himself that he was home. Home for good. When he opened his eyes, they fell upon the piano. It was pristine and immaculate. He got closer and ran his fingers along the wood and ivory. Slowly and gently, he pressed down on some of the keys with one hand, getting the feel of the atmosphere.

Aside from the soft slow sound of the piano, Nyx had a strong feeling that someone was watching him. He turned and caught a glimpse of a something hiding behind a chair. Curious, Nyx quietly strode over to the parlor chair, bent over and peered around it. There, crouching behind it was a little boy with thick dark hair clutching a white flower in one hand. The small boy stared up at him with such familiar green eyes, stricken with uncertainty over this stranger.

Nyx's throat went dry. This boy was…

Nyx smiled gently and bent down. The boy shrank away, but Nyx held out his hand.

"Its okay," he said softly, "I'm not going to hurt you."

The boy was obviously skeptical and he didn't make a move. Nyx dropped his hand and nodded to the flower in the boy's hand.

"What's the flower for?"

The boy glanced down at the flower then at the stranger. The boy spoke and it tugged at Nyx's heartstrings.

"It's for my mommy," he said bringing the flower closer to his body afraid that the man would take it away. "I always pick flowers for mommy, because it makes her feel better."

Nyx cocked his head, his brow furrowed, "Feel better? She's not sick is she?"

The boy shook his head, "It's just that some nights I'd hear her cry in her room and I want to make her feel better, so she doesn't feel sad."

Nyx desperately wanted to reach out and hug the boy, but he knew he shouldn't.

"What are you doing at my home?" the boy finally asked but he was easing around the stranger.

The stranger stood and looked like he was about to say something, but he just smiled, "I'll let your mother tell you."

His head turned toward the kitchens as he heard a small commotion. Erwin sat there, his white tail flicking. He meowed and ran into the kitchen. Nyx knew the cat well enough to know that he wanted him to follow. Nyx quickly entered the kitchen and searched around it for any inclination as to where Erwin went, but the door to the outside opened and _she_ entered carrying a grocery bag in her arms.

As soon as Angelique entered the kitchens, she spotted him, standing there in front of her in his uniform. She was so stunned that her grip on the bag loosened and the bag fell to the floor. Angelique didn't pay any attention to it; she was looking at a husband she hadn't seen in five years. The father of her child.

In her mind, she thought this was just another of her dreams, but he was there, a few steps away, those damn blue eyes staring back at her filled with emotion.

"Nyx," she said, barely above a whisper, watching a single tear roll down the man's cheek.

"Angelique," he responded breathlessly.

And they both ran to each other.

Their kiss was passionate and emotional, after five long years of not being able to see each other or touch each other, words escaped them so they had to show their emotional state through actions. All that feeling of love poured into each other causing Angelique's tears to flow freely. This wasn't a dream. He was here. He was real. She could feel him.

They broke apart briefly to catch air, but resumed kissing, Nyx holding onto her for dear life, not wanting to let her go. Time and time again, Angelique was taken away from him, now he wanted to possess her and to be possessed by her.

Rayne and Alonzo entered, their hands filled with grocery bags. Alonzo rolled his eyes and whined, "Not in the kitchen, you'll dry out the cheese."

The couple took that as a queue and broke apart. Angelique embraced him, whispering, "I thought I'd lost you."

"I told you," Nyx said, wrapping his arms around her, "I wouldn't let anyone keep me from you."

Tears still in her eyes, she smiled as she took his hand, "I have someone I would like you to meet."

She rushed over and opened the kitchen door to the parlor and called, "Mathias, please come here."

The small boy rushed over and held out the small flower to his mother.

"Mommy, I picked this for you," he said and Angelique bent down and took it, kissing the top of the boy's head.

"It's very pretty, Mathias, thank you." Angelique stood and turned to her husband taking his hand. "Mathias, I want to introduce you to somebody…"

Mathias stared up at Nyx, looking a little nervous. Nyx's brow was furrowed even as he smiled down at the son he never knew. His heart felt so full and heavy he didn't know if he could keep it together.

"Mathias, this man is your daddy."

The boy's eyes remained fixated on him. Alonzo tapped Rayne on the shoulder and they both quietly left the room. Nyx bent down and faced the boy.

"Daddy?" Mathias said, his voice wavering. He always thought that he would never meet his father. But this strange man in uniform was his daddy. By the way his mommy was gazing at the man, he was a really good friend. His father…

The strange man nodded, "Yes, Mathias, you probably don't remember me, but the last time I saw you, you were just a little boy."

He reached out and brushed his hand through the boy's thick black hair before resting that same hand on his shoulder. Nyx opened his mouth to say something again but words left him. He brought the boy in his arms, embracing him.

Mathias was shocked when he found himself in his father's arms. He clutched at the uniform, burying his face into his shoulder, feeling a presence that was distantly familiar.

The rest of the day was spent catching up and even holding a welcome back banquet. They had hoped that Hyuuga would be able to make it, but he was still in Celestizm, probably celebrating his release with his former Knight brethren. Mathias was slowly easing into the reality of having his father around, but a total adjustment would take months and Nyx was just fine with that. He was just glad that he had his family here.

The day drew to a close and the people of the mansion were turning in, knowing that tomorrow would begin a whole new life. Nyx was finally able to tuck his son into bed. He turned towards his bedroom, Angelique at his arm. Nyx came out of the bathroom in his pajama bottoms and Angelique was on the bed in her nightgown. She was sitting at the edge of the bed. It had been five years since Nyx had seen her and she looked…well…more mature, but still as beautiful as ever, if not even more so. Her white nightgown never was a risque piece of work but it was still attractive.

Angelique glanced up when she saw Nyx come from the bathroom. She was still contemplating her husband and his appearance. It had been five long years and he had changed with those years. He aged, not from advancing in years, but from experience. He had looked so handsome in that stiff, regal uniform, but now bare she took notice to the lines under his blue eyes. His body had changed. He had always been muscled with sinew, but now his arms were thicker and chest broader and his skin had tanned from being out in the sun. Gods, he was so distinguished, still so handsome.

Nyx watched as Angelique got up from the bed and approached him. He swallowed. He was tired. Tired from five years of restless nights and his warm comfortable bed was beckoning him. Angelique brought her hands up to cup his face, her own face showing her shining eyes.

"This is not a dream," she whispered. Nyx shook his head and Angelique laughed quietly through her tears. "You haven't changed much. I'm so glad they didn't cut your hair."

She ran her fingers through his long dark locks. Nyx managed a smile, "They did actually. It just grew out again."

Angelique smiled and kissed him. He kissed back, hesitant, even as the kiss grew deeper. She took notice and drew away, concerned when he wouldn't look her in the eye.

"What's wrong?"

Nyx drew in a breath and shook his head, "It's been so long Angelique, and I don't know…how long I will last. "

"It's okay. All I need is you by me," she whispered back and kissed him again, letting him know how much he meant to her. All wants and notions of going to sleep flew out of Nyx's head as he reached back to cup the back of her head, deepening the kiss.

He growled and pushed them back near the bed. She laid back, Nyx crawling over her and kissing her again, his tongue delving deep in her throat.

They weren't rushing things, but they weren't going slow and gentle either. Angelique let Nyx have what he wanted with her and she relished it. He was remembering all her sensitive spots and making this as pleasurable for her as possible. He began nipping at the exposed skin of her collarbone, and she squealed slightly when she realized that his hand was trailing down the fabric of her nightgown to the sensitive area between her legs. He drew her nightgown up to her waist and tugged on her panties a little, but didn't remove them.

Nyx chuckled darkly as he gripped her jaw.

"Still sensitive, huh?" he said in a dark tone, almost unfamiliar to the sheepish hesitant tone from earlier.

"Nyx," she cried as he moved his fingers past her panties and into her.

He smirked and withdrew them.

"Tell me, have you pleasured yourself when I was gone?"

Angelique turned her head to the side and shut her eyes tight, embarrassed and ashamed to answer. Nyx turned her head back to face him.

"You will answer me," he said gently, before softly kissing her lips.

"Yes," Angelique answered breathlessly, feeling heat rise in her face and she feared that Nyx would be disappointed.

Nyx leaned back and began sliding his pajama pants down. He stopped and leaned over her, a grin on his face.

"Who were you imagining was doing those things?" he growled, his hot breath washing over her skin. She whimpered.

"You."

"Whose name did you scream?" he nibbled her ear.

"Yours," she gasped.

Nyx fully removed his pants and chuckled, "Because I'm the only one to give you so much pleasure. Right?"

He made his point by pressing himself against her.

"Yes!" she managed, tears beginning to form in the back of her eyelids, overwhelmed with sensations she had not had in years.

Nyx stroked her hair and smiled down upon her. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly, even though he had pinned her arms down to the bed with his strong arms. He reached down and slowly pulled her panties all the way off, flinging them to the side.

They both took a deep breath, preparing for the inevitable. Angelique didn't want to rush things, but for heaven sake…Nyx swallowed noticeably, before he slowly inched inside her. Angelique made a vocalized, drawn out gasp, back arching off the bed. He was inside her, filling her. Gods, it had been so long, she didn't know if she could keep her wits in tact.

Nyx grunted and groaned, his body shaking all over, resisting the urge to come right then and there. He inhaled through his nose, and gaining what little of his self control he still had, began to move.

They moaned and gasped, reintroducing themselves to each other's skin, flesh and bodies. They tried to vocalize their feelings, their sensations, but it all came out in unspoken expressions, and incoherent vocalizations.

Angelique strained her arms against Nyx's grip, wanting to wrap her arms around him, feeling his damp flesh, feeling his powerful back muscles undulate with every thrust he gave.

She could feel herself reaching her precipice, but before she could reach that elusive peak, her name fell softly over his lips and he stiffened.

Nyx's breathing softened and he let go of her wrists to brush her hair back from her face. He breathed out and smiled, chuckling softly. Angelique smiled back and finally wrapped her arms around his neck, her wrists sore from the pressure Nyx put on them. She didn't mind though. She just wanted to touch him.

"I missed you," Nyx's voice was raw.

"Me too," she leaned up and kissed his cheek. Angelique brushed her fingers over his parted lips. He grasped her hand and leaned down to kiss her. Lips still together Nyx pulled her upright on his lap. They broke their kiss as Nyx promptly removed her nightgown. Their lips and bodies merged and they kept as close to each other as possible, flesh rubbing, as Angelique rode her husband to achieve her own climax, arching her back and bit her lip to stifle a scream.

As she came down, Nyx kissed her sweaty shoulder.

"Should we worry about Mathias?" Nyx asked.

Angelique shook her head, "He won't wake up until morning and his nightmare phase has run its course."

"Good," he smirked and kissed her. She squealed as he threw her back down on the bed. He pushed her on her stomach and lifted her body.

"Nyx…" she gasped, amazed at his stamina. Anyone would think that after so long without sexual intercourse would limit his endurance, but something was kicking in.

With a growl, he entered her and wasted no time in pounding into her from behind. He was rougher than usual and reached deeper inside. She had to reach up and grip the headboard to stabilize herself from Nyx's violent thrusts. She cried out in pleasure and surprise at his forcefulness. In the back of his mind he himself couldn't explain his animalistic grunts and movements. Maybe it was still that animal buried deep inside him trying to push him back to his instinctual nature. It was as if he was driven by that primitive need mate, to reproduce and spread his seed with his in-season fertile partner.

The thought of the word "mate" even drove him out of control. There was something arousing about being stripped of all civilized control and nothing did it more than feeling his wife's naked flesh under him and her cries of pleasure.

His movements became rapid and his fingers clawed into her hips. He leaned over her, his chest against her back, his breath against her ear.

"Do you feel what you do to me?" he breathed, a sly smirk on his face as she shivered at his low voice. Angelique tried to respond, but nothing came out but gasps.

"You feel this? Only I could give you this pleasure," he snarled through his own labored breathing and he made his point by twisting his hips, brushing against a spot that made her cry out his name. Nyx groaned and followed her into ecstasy.

Angelique, weakened from her release, lowered herself onto the bed. They both looked up when they heard a knock on the wall from the other side, followed by Alonzo's muffled voice, "Hey, guys keep it down, there are people recovering from concussions here."

They both laughed softly and Angelique buried her face in her pillow in embarrassment.

"We really need to move him to a different room," Nyx said, rubbing her back. He leaned down and whispered in her, "What say we keep him up for a little while."

Angelique stiffened, "What?"

Maybe she was misreading his words. There was no way he would be ready for another round so soon. She had a feeling that tomorrow she would not be able to walk. That is, if Nyx would let her out of bed.

Before she could say anything, he pressed against her, awakening inside her. Even as he moved inside her, she couldn't manage to get back on her hands and knees. Nyx took one of the plush pillows and lifted her hips, placing the pillow under her hips creating a better angle and was easier on her. He perched himself upright on her raised backside and began moving inside her. This time her vocalizations came out in short rapid breaths. She reached up and gripped the pillow that her head rested on, trying to keep herself still against her husband's thrusts. There was something about this position that she loved. She liked to be aggressive in lovemaking as anyone else, but this way, if she was too exhausted, made every movement pleasurable beyond belief. The angle and domination ignited the fire. She stiffened and moaned into the pillow.

Nyx slowed and waited for her to recover. He turned her over on her back and spread her legs wider. She gasped and whined. Nyx continued his rhythm with a little more force, reaching up and gripping the headboard for more leverage.

Angelique kept her eyes open, staring at Nyx's sweaty torso as he moved with vigor. She was caught in a trance, amazed at the way his abdominal muscles moved and shifted with his movements. Tempted, she ran her hand down his chest, feeling the already hard muscles tighten then relax. Her hand ran down his hardening abdominals to his lower abdomen just above where their bodies met. Every muscle in his body stood out, flexing, as he threw his head back and groaned, enduring his powerful release.

His body relaxed and went limp. He barely managed roll off of her before collapsing completely. Their labored breathing rang throughout the walls, both completely spent. Angelique was a little relieved. She loved what they just did, but her legs and hips were beginning to feel sore.

"How…did you do that?" she breathed. Nyx smirked and shook his head, "I have no idea. Making up for lost time I guess. Or you're underestimating your desirability again."

Angelique managed to roll over and kiss his shoulder, tasting the salty sweat. He reached down and took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

"Words can't express how…appreciative I am of you for taking care of Mathias," he whispered.

Angelique smiled and stroked his bangs back away from him face, "I just hope he gets used to the idea of you very soon."

"He should, because I'm sleeping with his mother," he chuckled and she laughed, playfully hitting his chest. He brought her to him and kissed her full on the lips.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I do too," she said, her face bright. Angelique reached up and gently began stroking his face.

The repetitive gentle strokes of her delicate fingers massaging his cheek bone and jaw was mesmerizing and relaxing. Angelique watched through drowsy eyes her husband's own eyes slowly close. His breathing evened out and his hard etched face was relaxed in content. She stopped her ministrations once she was sure he was fast asleep, bringing her body closer to his and wrapping her arms around him and it didn't take long for her to fall into blissful rest.

The next morning, Alonzo scooped his spatula under the fried pancake batter and placed a few onto a small plate.

"Here you go, little guy," he said to Mathias, smiling. The boy looked around, curious.

"Where's mommy?"

Alonzo cleared his throat, biting off a remark that Mathias most likely wouldn't understand.

"She's still in bed. Probably very tired. It would probably be best if we let her rest," Alonzo explained to the five-year-old, but his heart sank when Mathias' face fell.

"Aww, cheer up, kid. Hey, you wanna help in the yard today? If you're good we can see your uncles in town for lunch and ice cream. Does that sound good?"

Mathias beamed and nodded, "Yeah!"

-Epilogue: 6 months later-

Arcadia slowly moved into peace. It wasn't long before the Rebels were completely disbanded. Nyx's ships began their routine again with good news from Medina. They made an organized counsel in Saqqara with representatives from each tribe attending as a way to unify the nation. The Arcadian Diet lifted the embargo on Medina and people were free to sail the seas again. The Diet even went so far as to establish trade relations with Medina and was trying to create laws that prohibited discrimination against the people. There were doubts. Laws can't change how people feel towards the foreigners but over time Arcadians could grow used to the Medinans. As for Angelique, she supported her husband but continued her schooling and work with Dr. Mendez. It seemed that the world was fixing itself without the need of a Queen.

Six-year-old Mathias ran through a field of grass chasing after a white cat that flitted amongst the flowers.

"Erwin wait up!"

The cat meowed and ran further towards the creek.

"Mathias, don't go too far," the boy's mother's soft voice called.

"Okay," the boy waved. He sat in the grass reaching over to pet Erwin.

Several feet behind him, Mathias' parents stood watching the boy play, hands entwined. Running to them, huffing was a broad shouldered man with brown shaggy hair and a full dark beard holding a large picnic blanket.

"Sorry, I got the blanket."

Alonzo unfolded the blanket and laid it on the grass.

"And we have the food."

Four other men approached the spot, each carrying baskets and containers.

"The sandwiches took a little longer to make," Rayne said setting his baskets down on the blanket.

"How many sandwiches did you make?" Nyx asked.

"A lot," Bernard laughed, "Several of different kinds."

"Well," Alonzo grunted, "shall we have a seat and get started."

Hyuuga and Rayne sat down after their friend did.

"I'm assuming you're hungry," Hyuuga said with a small smile.

"Darn right, I slaved over half of this for hours."

Angelique eased down on the picnic blanket, Nyx staying close to her.

"It looks like you all did a good job," she complemented.

J.D. had already taken a paper plate and scooped some salad and picked a sandwich, "If you need anything, we'll get if for you, Ange," the android said his usual smile still plastered on his face.

Nyx turned his head toward her, his blue eyes smiling, "I'm glad we did this. You were right, it was going to be a perfect day."

She giggled, "And you were moping because you thought you saw rain clouds."

"I'm usually good at those things," he said in a hushed tone before kissing her full on the lips. Well, here was something he was good at.

His hand rested on the large swell of her stomach. After Nyx's return from the army, it wasn't long before Angelique became pregnant. They were thrilled and excited that Mathias would have a little brother or sister around. The boy didn't quite get the concept yet, but they knew that once the baby was born he would be good big brother. As for the gender of the baby, the parents were split. Nyx wanted a girl to spoil and cherish and Angelique had her heart set on another boy, someone Mathias could relate to, but she had a small feeling that Nyx was going to win this time around.

Someone threw a napkin at them.

"Come on, you guys, that's just sick. Your kid's right there," Alonzo scolded pointing his finger at Mathias. The boy's back was turned away from them, his attention on the cat he was holding.

"Mathias," Nyx called. "Come on over here. The food's ready."

Mathias turned his head and stood, Erwin still in his arms, "Coming, daddy."

And he ran to join his family.

A/N: There you have it. Finally an end to this story. I took me a while to write this last chapter but here it is. Thanks to all my reviewers for making this story possible.


End file.
